¿Corazón o Mente?
by Verenike
Summary: NEW CHAP. Ya volvi. Espero les guste. Un matrimonio de conveniciencia sera una buena solucion? Tomoyo: Todo en esta vida se basa en un pensamieto logico Eriol: Por Dios Ciruelo se necesita del amor, la pasion y el instinto para poder triunfar UA ET
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en esto espero que les guste esta hisotria que adapte a una de mis parejas favoritas que es Eriol/Tomoyo. Ojala y sea de su agrado y me den su opinion sobre si quieren que siga o no.

Prólogo

"Eriol Hiraguizawa es el último hombre de la tierra del que me fiaría."

"Oh vamos. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante con el propósito aparente de tomar la jarrita de leche para su café. Pero lo cierto era que estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba a su lado y no quería perderse una sola palabra. Las dos mujeres que estaban hablando eran unas ejecutivas jóvenes y atractivas que aprovechaban el buen tiempo que hacia para almorzar al sol en aquella cafetería del centro de Londres.

Hablaban sobre el hombre al que Tomoyo pensaba hacer una proposición.

"Ya se que no pudieron probar nada –continuo la primera mujer, una animada rubia que irradiaba perspicacia-, pero todo el mundo sabe que lo hizo, Lisa. Los hechos son irrefutables."

La segunda mujer, Lisa, una atractiva morena de labios carnosos, asintió.

"Una deducción lógica apoyada por evidencias circunstanciales, pero no directas. Es una lástima que un buen hombre como él haya caído de ese modo de su pedestal. El honor es algo tan escaso hoy en día….."

La rubia movió la cabeza.

"No creo que nadie vuelva a confiar nunca en él, al menos en el terreno de los negocios, a pesar de estar respaldado por el apellido Hiraguizawa. Y ninguna mujer con un poco de sentido común confiara en él como amante. No después de lo que le ha hecho a su exprometida."

"Pero he oído decir que es tan atractivo, Jane…"

"Oh, es una maravilla de hombre. Pero eso solo lo hace aun más peligroso. Las mujeres lo adoran. O lo adoraban. Tiene un encanto y una elegancia mediterránea que las vuelve locas. Es uno de esos hombres que hace que te sientas como la criatura más adorada de la tierra. Ya sabes a qué me refiero"

Lisa dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. La ironía era casi excesiva. Allí estaba ella, con un informe sobre Eriol Hiraguizawa abierto sobre la mesa, y esta averiguando más sobre él escuchando a hurtadillas aquella conversación que en las veinte páginas que llevaba leídas. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer antes a Jane, podría haberse ahorrado una fortuna en los honorarios del detective.

"Puede que los rumores sean falsos –sugirió la morena-. Tu misma has dicho que nadie ha podido probar nada."

"Pero Eriol no se ha defendido. Y Kate Bennett, su prometida, lo dejo en cuanto la historia salio a la luz. Vamos, utiliza tu sentido común; ella ha sido la mas afectada, de manera que debe saber la verdad sobre lo sucedido"

"Donde hay humo hay fuego¿no?"- Dijo Lisa con delicadeza.

"En este caso, no solo fuego, si no todo un infierno. Si Eriol hubiera sido inocente¿No crees que ella habría permanecido a su lado?"

"Supongo que, dejándolo, ella ha confirmado su culpabilidad"

"Oh claro que es culpable –Jane enfatizó sus palabras tamborileo con sus impecablemente manicurazas uñas sobre la mesa-. Me temo que Eriol no podrá recuperar nunca su reputación, por mucho que toda la familia Hiraguizawa se empeñe en ello. Estate atenta en la gala benéfica de esta noche. Suponiendo que tenga el valor de presentarse, estoy segura de que los demás asistentes mantendrán una prudente distancia. Nadie querrá que lo relacionen con él. ¿Quién iba a arriesgarse a hacer negocios con un ladrón?

Lisa sonrió.

"¿O a ser atrapada en la cama con uno?"

Jane miro a su alrededor y Tomoyo simulo estar enfrascada en su informe.

"Lo cierto es que es una idea muy tentadora. Sino temiera perder mi trabajo, no me importaría intentarlo."

"¿Tan atractivo es?"

"Tiene el aspecto de un ángel oscuro y se comporta como tal"

"Empiezo a babear"

"Harías algo más que babear si lo vieras –Jane miro su reloj-. Vamos- Se está haciendo tarde y aún tengo que dejar zanjado este trato con Carter antes de que termine el día. ¿Vas a ir a la gala benéfica esta noche?"

"¡Después de lo que me has contado sobre Eriol, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo!"

"En ese caso, nos vemos allí"

Tomoyo esperó a que las dos mujeres salieran del café antes de recoger sus cosas. La conversación que había escuchado había dado un toque final a la información reunida por el detective. Sonrió, satisfecha. También le había permitido alcanzar una decisión.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era perfecto. Era todo lo que esperaba y más. Por su puesto, ese**_ mas _**era precisamente lo que le preocupaba. Pero no importaba. Ya encontraría alguna forma de abordarlo.

Tras dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa, salio del café y se encamino hacia Clow's que era la empresa donde Eriol era Presidente Ejecutivo. Había llegado el momento de hablar directamente con él, de hacerle una pequeña, y esperaba que irresistible, proposición de negocios.

Había llegado el momento de ser atrapada en la cama con él.

Nota de Autora: Espero y les haya agradado en el proximo capitulo podremos ver cual es la proposición que le tiene que hacer Tomoyo a Eriol.

Besos Verenike


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

"Tengo una proposición de negocios que hacerle señor Hiraguizawa – Tomoyo se acomodo en la silla que se hallaba frente a su diana y se ajustó las gafas antes de dedicar a Eriol su mirada más decidida. Y, teniendo en cuenta que la utilizaba con gran éxito desde los diez años, podía ser realmente decidida-, Quiero que se case conmigo"

Si sorprendió a Eriol con su propuesta, la expresión de este no lo delató. En lugar de ello, mantuvo sus ojos color azul turquesa fijos en ella, como si perteneciera a una especie única que no hubiera visto nunca. Pero Tomoyo también estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Las miradas no le preocupaban. Al menos, no le preocupaban desde que a la tierna edad de doce años descubrió que los adultos de su mundo se sentían más intimidados por ella que por ellos.

"¿Desde cuando se considera el matrimonio una proposición de negocios?" Preguntó él.

Tomoyo casi sonrió ante el tono despreocupado de su pregunta, casi como si la hubiera hecho meramente por curiosidad. Y de no ser por la instantánea quietud que se había apoderado de él al escucharla, tal vez habría llegado a creerse su despreocupación.

"El matrimonio siempre es una proposición de negocios. La mayoría de las personas ocultan ese hecho tras una sobredosis de emoción. En mi opinión, es una tontería hacerlo"

Eriol la sorprendió con una rápida y brillante sonrisa, y Tomoyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su reacción, aunque le costo lograrlo. Debería haber dado más crédito a los comentarios de Jane sobre su atractivo, en lugar de desestimarlos como la típica exageración femenina. Jane no había exagerado en lo más mínimo. Después de tanta investigación sobre Eriol Hiraguizawa, le molestó no haber tenido en cuenta como un factor importante su poderosa presencia como hombre. La definición que había hecho Jane de él como un **_Ángel Oscuro _**le pareció muy adecuada.

Era extraordinariamente atractivo, y sus rasgos estaban dispuestos de un modo que, sin duda, debía volver medio tontas a casi todas las mujeres. Y, sin embargo se las arreglaba para retener un aire de innegable masculinidad. Sus arqueados pómulos invitaban a la caricia, mientras una agresiva nariz evitaba que pareciera demasiado _bonito. _Su boca, carnosa y deseable, contrastaba con su mandíbula, cuadrada, autoritaria e indudablemente tenaz. Su pelo, negro azulado era abundante y caía sobre su frente por encima de los ojos de color azul turquesa más tentadores que Tomoyo había visto en su vida. Calmados, Centrados, Inteligentes, pero sobre todo muy enigmáticos.

"Comprendo. Gracias, señorita…"

"Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji"

Un destello de diversión cruzó la mirada de Eriol… una mirada casi tan desconcertante como la de ella.

"Gracias señorita Daidouji. Pero no estoy interesado en el matrimonio, ya sea como proposición de negocios, o como enredo romántico"

Tomoyo asintió enfáticamente.

"Deduzco que eso es resultado directo del fracaso de su compromiso matrimonial y del infortunado incidente que lo precedió"

Eriol se puso de pie de repente y Tomoyo presionó la espalda contra el respaldo de su asienteo. Tal vez debería haber elegido un ángulo diferente de aproximación. Sin duda, aquel no había sido el modo más adecuado de iniciar las negociaciones. El rodeó el escritorio rápidamente y se detuvo junto a ella. Tomoyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no estremecerse cuando la tomó por los brazos, la levatno de la silla y la condujo sin contemplación hacia la puerta del despacho.

"¿Qué hace?" Pregunto, y se quedó horrorizada al darse cuenta de que prácticamente se había quedado sin aliento. ¡Ella nunca perdía la compostura!

"La estoy echando de mi oficina, señorita Daidouji"

"¿Le importaría decirme por qué?"

"No me importa lo más mínimo –dijo Eriol mientras abría la puerta-. No me caso con chifladas. De hecho ni siquiera hablo con ellas" Sin más, saco a Tomoyo del despacho y cerró la puerta ante sus narices.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño ante la sólida puerta de roble a la vez que recolocaba con un dedo las gafas sobre su nariz. ¡Que grosero! Ni siquiera había esperado a escuchar lo que iba a hacer, abrió la puerta y volvió a aentrar en el despacho. Eriol Hiraguizawa no debía estar acostumbrado a que la gente lo contrariara. Había vuelto a sentarse ante su escritorio y estaba centrado en su trabajo. No alzó la mirada hasta que Tomoyo dio un nuevo portazo.

Al ver la expresión de sus ojos, ella se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que eran calmados? En realidad eran los más volátiles y apasionados que había visto. Se levantó lentamente del asiento y echo atrás este con tal fuerza que chocó contra la pared e hizo que los ventanales se estremecieran.

"¿Acaso no le ha quedado claro que la he hechado?"

Un leve y cantarín acento impregno sus palabras en aquella ocasión, añadiendo una cualidad casi primaria a su enfado. Tomoyo alzó la barbilla y asentó con más firmeza las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Si aquel hombre creía que podía intimidarla, tendría que esforzarse mucho más para conseguirlo. Ella había mantenido innumerables reuniones de negocios con innumerables varones cargados de testosterona. Podía manejar uno más. Después de todo, aquello obedecía a pura y sencilla emoción, y la emoción siempre podía ser dominada por la fuerza de la lógica.

Además, ella era una persona resuelta y decidida.

"No se ha molestado en escuchar mi oferta señor Hiraguizawa"

"Y no tengo intención de hacerlo"

Italiano. Definitivamente, era un acento italiano, decidió Tomoyo, seguramente heredado por parte de su abuela Paterna. Pero¿Por qué tenía que resultarle tan sexy? Aunque no iba a permitir que el sexo influyera en ella desde luego.

"¿Aunque esté relacionada con la Corporación Janus?"

Aquello bastó para captar la atención de Eriol. Cruzó los brazos sobre su impresionante pecho y la miro atentamente.

"Adelante"

Tomoyo señalo la silla y le dedico su sonrisa más encantadora.

"Creo que iba a invitarme a que e sentara"

Notas de Adaptadora: Hola espero y les guste este capitulo siento que sea tan corto pero en este momento me pude escapar de algunos libros y esconderme un ratito para escribir algunas lineas espero y poder publicar algo mas dentro de algunos días. Sin embargo mandenme sus reviewsy diganme que piesan de la historia si creen que debo continuarla o no.

Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo

"_¿Cual es su interés en la Corporación Janus , y por qué cree que su oferta podía tentarme hasta el punto de hacerme aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio?"_

"_¿Y si mi marido quiere quedarse con ella a cambio de casarse conmigo?"_

"_No te lo había mencionado"_

_Eriol soltó el aliento en un impaciente suspiro_

"_¿Qué no me has mencionado?"_

"_¿Qué el siguiente en mi lista es el de tu principal competidor"_

Gracias a una persona en especial que mando su review, te estoy sinceramente agradecida eso quiere decir que al menos alguien si le gustola idea del fic.

Gracias Andreaen182

Saludos Verenike


	3. Chapter 3

Hola¡¡ Muchas gracias a los que me han escrito para darme su opinión espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo. Bueno este es un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, voy a tratar de actaualizar por lo menos una o dos veces por semana según me lo permita la escuela.

Un pequeño recordatorio del capitulo pasado:

"_¿Aunque esté relacionada con la Corporación Janus?"_

_Aquello bastó para captar la atención de Eriol. Cruzó los brazos sobre su impresionante pecho y la miro atentamente._

"_Adelante"_

_Tomoyo señalo la silla y le dedico su sonrisa más encantadora._

"_Creo que iba a invitarme a que e sentara"_

**Capitulo 2**

La sonrisa funcionó. Sucedía a menudo, tal vez por que era amplia y nada amenazadora. O tal vez por que era un poco ladeada. Fuera cual fuese su atractivo, los ojos de Eriol volvieron a brillar de diversión de diversión. Hacía tiempo que Tomoyo había aprendido a utilizar diversas armas en el mundo de los negocios. Sin duda, había que ser esencialmente lógica en los tratos, pero una actitud amistosa nunca hacia daño. Lo que había que evitar a toda costa era una implicación personal, porque esta llevaba a menudo a tomar decisiones ilógicas, algo que había que evitar a toda costa.

Eriol señaló la silla con un dedo.

"Por favor. Siéntese" Ordenó, en un tono que hizo apretar los dientes a Tomoyo.

Se le ocurrieron un montón de réplicas adecuadas, pero logró controlarse. Uno de sus mayores defectos consistía en contestar impulsivamente y sin pensar, algo que no podía permitirse en aquellas circunstancias. De manera que opto por ser amable y se sentó.

"Gracias" Murmuró, esperando que Eriol no captara el matiz levemente irónico de sus tono.

Si lo hizo, no lo demostró.

"¿Cuál es su interés en la Corporación Janus, y por qué cree que su oferta podría tentarme hasta el punto de hacerme aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio?"

"No hay duda de que le gusta ir directo al grano. Eso me gusta. Nada de ese falso encanto del que tanto se enorgullecen los varones Hiraguizawa?"

"No me encuentra encantador" Pregunto Eriol, en un tono exageradamente amable.

Su acento acarició a Tomoyo como una lejana brisa que la envolvía y sentía que nublaba sus sentidos. Su reacción lo delató. De pronto se sentía más afable. Al parecer, la emoción hacía aflorar la parte más elemental de la personalidad del Señor Hiraguizawa. Tomoyo sonrió y almacenó aquella información para utilizarla en el futuro.

"No, no lo encuentro encantador lo más mínimo" Mintió con aplomo. Aunque no sería una mentira por mucho tiempo. Con un poco de esfuerzo lograría desterrar rápidamente aquella peligrosa inclinación. El encanto sugería una cualidad ajena a los negocios, y en aquellos momentos de su vida no tenía tiempo para nada que quedara al margen de estos.

"M e alegro, por que últimamente he descubierto que es un error mostrarse encantador en los referente a las mujeres"

Tomoyo dudó. ¿Se refería Eriol a todas las mujeres, o solo a ella? Algo incómodamente suave y femenino se agitó en su interior. ¿Qué sucedería si Eriol cambiara de opinión y decidiera concentrar toda la fuerza de su personalidad en ella? Había captado un breve destello de su sonrisa, una sonrisa que podía resultar bastante peligrosa para una mujer menos sensata. También se había visto obligada a reconocer su intenso atractivo masculino. En el pasado siempre había sido suficientemente prudente como para mantener aquel tipo de energía masculina a distancia. ¿Pero cómo se las arreglaría estando casada con él?

¡Maldición! Sin duda todo aquello tenía que deberse a una estrategia deliberada por parte de Eriol Hiraguizawa. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a estar experimentado ella aquellos ridículos impulsos? Tendría que replantearse sus cálculos para incluir aquel molesto elemento. Después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que Eriol no fuera su mejor elección. Empezaba a parecerle demasiada agresivo e independiente. No parecía que fuera a aceptar de buen grado las órdenes de nadie, especialmente de una esposa temporal.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta del error de su razonamiento y lo recompensó con una amplia y aprobadora sonrisa. Sus comentarios no iban dirigidos a ella en particular. Se había referido realmente a **_todas_** las mujeres. Probablemente era una actitud debida a su compromiso roto y al infortunado incidente relacionado con el negocio familiar de su exprometida. La combinación de aquellos dos factores debía de haberlo afectado profundamente.

"Volvemos a ese tópico inmencionable, ¿no?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"Eso parece"

"En ese caso, supongo que el encanto queda fuera."

Eriol asintió.

"Lo que nos deja solo con los negocios. ¿Qué tal si vamos al grano?

"Supongo que, si no quiero que vuelva a echarme, mi única opción es responder que sí"

"Veo que es una mujer lista. Y ahora, ¿Quién es usted, qué quiere, y que tiene que ver con la corporación Janus?"

"Soy su dueña" Contesto Tomoyo con sencillez

"Los dueños de Janus son Crabbe y Asociados.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca

"Es un nombre horroroso, ¿Verdad?"

"Terrible"

A Tomoyo no le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo en el tono de Eriol, y suspiró.

"De acuerdo, señor Hiraguizawa. Ya que yo también prefiero centrarme en los negocios, no le voy a hacer perder más tiempo. Yo **_soy_** Crabbe y Asociados, y también **_soy_** la Corporación Janus. Todas me pertenecen."

"Supongo que tiene algún modo de probarlo"

"Podría hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad"

Eriol se tomó unos momentos para digerir aquello.

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, no le alcanzó el teléfono ni insistió en que le entregara en ese mismo momento alguna evidencia irrefutable de su afirmación. En lugar de ello, concentró su penetrante mirada en ella durante unos interminables momentos.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"-preguntó, finalmente.

Por algún motivo, aquella pregunta divirtió a Tomoyo

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?"

"Siento curiosidad"

"Tengo Veintiséis años"

"Un poco joven para estar en una situación de tanto poder"

"Oh, yo no ocupo el cargo más importante. Solo soy dueña de las dos compañías. Mi tío las dirige"

"¿Y eso le molesta? ¿Siente que debería dirigirlas usted?"

"Los sentimientos no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión –había vuelto a salirse por la tangente y Tomoyo tenía intención de recuperar la dirección correcta-. Señor Hiraguizawa…"

"Llámame Eriol, por favor"

Tomoyo asintió. Después de todo, si iban a casarse resultaría absurdo que siguieran tratándose de usted.

"De acuerdo. Eriol. ¿Estás interesado en comprar la Corporación Janus?"

"Hace años que mi familia trata de comprarla. Haría que los Hiraguizawa alcanzara la primera línea en el mercado de la costa oeste."

"Yo puedo ocuparme de que tu familia consiga lo que desea."

"¿Y para eso voy a tener que casarme contigo?"

"Exacto"

"¿Por qué?"

Tomoyo se levantó de su silla. A pesar sí misma, aquel tema le afectaba emocionalmente, y le costaba hablar de ello. ¿Cómo entendería un hombre como Eriol Hiraguizawa lo que ella había llegado a considerar esencial para su futuro…. Por no mencionar el de su tío?

Notas de Adaptadora: Hola Siento que sea tan corta pero en estos momentos estoy a punto de salir y mi mama esta aun lado mió diciéndome que ya termine por que va a ocupar la computadora. Espero y en unos días seguir con el capitulo. Se que les dejo con algunas incógnitas pero los prometo que el siguiente capitulo tratare de hacerlo mas largo.


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo esta dedicado a ANDREAEB182 y Savannah H.

Gracias chicas por sus reviews es lo que me anima a continuar

**Capitulo 3**

"Si te casas conmigo, te venderé la Corporación Janus a precio de ganga"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que solo casándome conseguiré entrar en plena posesión de mi herencia –Tomoyo camino distraídamente por la amplia zona de estar del despacho de Eriol, fijándose n el elegante sofá y los sillones a juego, de cálidos colores. Al darse cuenta de que Eriol esperaba pacientemente que continuara, lo miró desde el cómodo resguardo del mobiliario-. Hasta que cumpla cuarenta años o me case, mis acciones seguirán bajo el control de mi tío"

"Así que quieres mi ayuda para dar un golpe maestro ¿Piensas que a los veintiséis años puedes dirigir tus empresas mejor que tu tío?"

Tomoyo rió. Su risa consistía en una rica combinación de sonidos suaves y melodiosos. Invariablemente, solía provocar en sus interlocutores risas encantadas. Pero aparte de una ligera contracción de sus labios, Eriol permaneció en silencio.

"No, no creo que pueda hacerlo mejor que mi tío. Es un excelente hombre de negocios. Mi herencia ha crecido substancialmente mientras él la ha manejado"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas tan ansiosa por hacerte cargo?"

Tomoyo no podía contestar a aquello… al menos, con el verdadero motivo. Sería poco adecuado y poco ético. Caminó hasta otra zona del despacho en la que había varias fotos. Todas eran fotos familiares, y no pudo evitar una punzada de envidia. Al parecer, los Hiraguizawa eran abundantes como atractivos. En las fotos aparecían al menos media docena de hombres jóvenes. Les echo un rápido vistazo. Eriol sobresalía entre ellos con una sonrisa peligrosamente encantadora en los labios. La calidez que había experimentado hacía un rato regreso con renovadas fuerzas. Trató de decirse que no estaba interesada en él como hombre, pero ¿qué otra explicación podía haber para su peculiar reacción?

Pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para sentir atracción sexual. Y menos aún por Eriol Hiraguizawa.

"Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta" –dijo él, animándola a continuar.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta

"Lo sé"

"¿Tan difícil te resulta hacerlo?"

Tomoyo respiro profundamente y se volvió. Eriol estaba demasiado cerca.

Afortunadamente no sonreía, aunque la intensidad de sus ojos azul turquesa la afectaba casi tanto como su sonrisa. También utilizaba una colonia deliciosa, fragante… Y, a pesar del traje que vestía, pudo percibir la fuerza de sus musculosos hombros, de su pecho. ¿Por qué había tenido que elegir precisamente aquel magnífico ejemplar de hombría para casarse? Estuvo a punto de gemir en alto.

¡Que desastre!

"A veces tengo dificultad para poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa" – confesó, y se movió un poco para tener mas espacio.

"Inténtalo"

"De acuerdo"

Tomoyo pasó junto a él y se acerco al gran ventanal desdé el que se divisaba gran parte de la ciudad de Londres. Irónicamente, aquel edificio estaba precisamente frente al de ella. Eriol la siguió y Tomoyo miró por encima de su hombro su gesto exasperado. ¿Acaso carecía aquel hombre del sentido de la distancia personal?

"Mi padre era socio de uno de sus amigos de la universidad que conoció cuando vino a estudiar a Europa, mi tío William Crabbe. Ellos dos crearon Crabbe y Asociados ambos decidieron que se llamara así. Al comienzo fue muy duro pero lograron convertir la pequeña empresa que era en la gran corporación que es hoy en día, tiene distintas sedes tanto en Europa, América, China y Japón. Mi tío manejaba Europa y América, y mi padre al casarse con mi madre se traslado a Japón donde dirigía las empresas en Oriente. Cuando mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de aviación, el tío William se hizo cargo de mí y de todo el negocio"

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Ocho"

"Haz dicho que tu tío es un gran hombre de negocios"

"Lo es"

"¿Fue también un buen padre?"

Tomoyo sonrió al percibir un deje de preocupación en el tono de Eriol. A pesar de su aparente dureza, no podía ocultar el claro instinto de su personalidad. Supuso que se debía al hecho de pertenecer a una familia numerosa.

"Tío William es un poco gruñón y se quedó un tanto desconcertado al verse de pronto obligado a ocuparse de una niña. Pero me quiere mucho."

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Cuando mi tío se hizo cargo de mí decidió que debía aprenderlo todo sobre mi herencia y sobre el funcionamiento de Crabbe y Asociados. De manera que empecé a asistir a algunas reuniones del consejo de dirección"

A Eriol no le sorprendió que, a pesar de su aparente franqueza. Tomoyo hubiera eludido su pregunta. A pesar de que solo la conocía hacía unos minutos, ya sabía que a la señorita Daidouji no le gustaba hablar de asuntos personales. Pero ya que había tenido el valor de presentarse a él con aquella absurda proposición de matrimonio. Se sentía con derecho a preguntar lo que le apeteciera.

"¿Te gustaban esas reuniones?"

"Sí, para deleite de mi tío. Así teníamos algo en común. Según fueron pasando los años me fui implicando más y más en el funcionamiento de la empresa. Me licencié en economía y en dirección de empresas y ocupo un puesto directivo en las juntas de Crabbe y Asociados y la Corporación Janus"

Eriol frunció el ceño.

"Aun no…"

"Llevo dieciséis años inmersa en el mundo empresarial. Es suficiente como para saber qué es lo que quiero de nos negocios que poseo – Tomoyo se acercó hasta una estantería, tomó un grueso volumen y lo ojeó sin auténtico, interés. Eriol sospechó que lo estaba utilizando como excusa para no tener que mirarlo. Interesante-. Es hora de cambiar la orientación de Crabbe y Asociados."

"Así que estás decidida a hacerte con el control de la empresa –dijo Eriol, sintiendo una inexplicable decepción-. ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo voy a ayudarte a conseguirlo?"

Tomoyo cerró el libro y volvió a dejarlo en su estante antes de mirarlo. Tenía los ojos de un tono amatista más peculiar y extraordinario que Eriol había visto en su vida, y tan penetrantes como desconcertantes.

"Que quieres obtener la Corporación Janus"

"Quiero muchas cosas en este mundo **_Ciruelo_** –el tono de Eriol se endureció al añadir- Pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlas. ¿O acaso creías que ese **_desafortunado incidente _**como lo has calificado antes, podría haberme vuelto más receptivo a tu oferta?"

Tomoyo le dedicó una de las sonrisas que Eriol había encontrado tan atractivas.

"La verdad es que esa idea me había pasado por la mente, aunque no por los motivos que puedas pensar. No te he hecho esa proposición por que crea que pudieras aceptarla. Te la hago por que es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que todo el mundo está equivocado. Para demostrar que eres un hombre honorable"

"¿Estás segura de que lo soy? ¿O es que no has oído lo que se rumores?"

"Estoy al tanto de todo"

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?"

"No creo las historias que corren por ahí" –replicó Tomoyo con sencillez

Por unos instantes, Eriol se limitó a mirarla. El aire ardía en sus pulmones, luchado por liberarse. Exhaló con aspereza.

"No crees…"

"No"

El recelo se apoderó rápidamente del leve atisbo de esperanza que había sentido Eriol.

"¿Y puede saberse cómo has llegado a esa brillante deducción?"

"He hecho que te investigaran."

"Si es así, ¿cómo puedes creer que soy…?"

Tomoyo lo hizo callar con un imperioso gesto de la mano. Él lo dejo pasar. Por esa vez.

"No hace falta mucho análisis para llegar a esa conclusión. Todo el asunto resulta bastante lógico. Estabas comprometido con Kate Bennett. Su familia era dueña de una pequeña pero lucrativa empresa interesada en conseguir un beneficioso contrato con una corporación extranjera. Tú actuaste como intermediario y organizaste el trato. Desafortunadamente, la empresa extranjera resultó ser un fraude, una mera fachada de papel..."

"No me estas diciendo nada que no sepa –interrumpió Eriol- Yo lo he vivido, ¿recuerdas?"

Tomoyo lo miro con gesto impasible.

"Estoy recapitulando los puntos esenciales para poner lo sucedido en perspectiva".

"Lo siento –replicó Eriol en tono irónico-, Haz el favor de continuar"

"¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí. Como resultado del fraude, la familia Bennett perdió la mayoría de sus posesiones. Tu empresa reembolso el dinero que perdieron los Bennett, pero era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho. Aunque no podía probarse nada, comenzaron a correr rumores que te convertían en el malo de la película. Aparentemente, habías actuado de modo incorrecto –Tomoyo añadió el último comentario con gran delicadeza-. En mi opinión, esa apariencia se agravó cuando la señorita Bennett rompió su compromiso contigo y los Hiraguizawa devolvieron el dinero perdido."

"Tengo muy claro todo eso" –dijo Eriol conteniendo apenas su impaciencia.

"Es una pena –reflexionó Tomoyo en voz alta, como si no lo hubiera oído-. Por que tú no eras el culpable."

"Una vez más, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Utilizamos todos nuestros contactos e influencias para descubrir quién se hallaba tras esa falsa empresa extranjera, pero no logramos averiguar nada. ¿Acaso has logrado acceder a alguna información que desconocemos?"

"No"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que soy inocente? –preguntó Eriol exasperado.

"Por que no tiene sentido –respondió Eriol, con una calma que lo dejó asombrado. Aparte de su familia nadie lo había apoyado con tanta seguridad-. No había motivo para que engañaras a los Bennett. De hecho, hiciste todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Tu compromiso era anterior al acuerdo comercial, de manera que no tuviste que seducir a Kate Bennett para comprar su silencio. Tampoco pasas por dificultades financieras. No necesitas robar nada. Ya sé que la gente no roba solo por necesidad, pero, que yo sepa, no había ningún factor oculto que pudiera motivar tus acciones. No habría tenido sentido que hubieras empezado a robar de repente"

"¿Tu investigador te ha contado todo eso?"

"En parte"

"¿Y como resultado de sus análisis decidió que no soy culpable?"

Tomoyo se ajusto sus gafas

"Muy al contrario. Como todos los demás, llego a la conclusión de que eras culpable. Pero estaba equivocado –hizo una mueca-. Me temo que no es demasiado lógico."

"¿Me estas diciendo que a pesar de no habernos visto nunca hasta ahora, a pesar de toda la evidencia acumulada contra mí, no me consideras culpable?"

Tomoyo dedicó a Eriol una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

"Exacto"

"No pareces comprender –dijo él, tratando de alejar de su tono cualquier indicio de emoción-. Nadie me cree, excepto mi familia. Ni mis amigos de toda la vida, ni los socios con los que llevo años trabajando me creen. Ni mi exprometida ni su familia. Nadie."

"Yo sí"

Eriol miró a Tomoyo con gesto incrédulo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y, al ver la sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos, Eriol no tuvo más remedio que creerla.

"Hablas en serio."

"Totalmente en serio. Y si te casas conmigo, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de demostrarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

Un leve fruncimiento del ceño eclipso la sonrisa de Tomoyo

"Para se sincera, no estoy totalmente segura. He pensado que podíamos elaborar un plan mas adelante. Por supuesto, el hecho de que te cases conmigo ayudara. Lo creas o no, la gente se fía de mí. Si yo digo que eres de fiar, pocos se atreverán a llevarme la contraria"

"¿Y eso, por qué?"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros con modestia

"Por que normalmente tengo la razón. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuve equivocada"

"Pero, ¿y si los estás? –Eriol no supo qué lo impulso a hacer aquella pregunta. Pero tenía que saberlo-. ¿Y si no has descubierto mi verdadera motivación?"

La profunda risa de Tomoyo lo envolvió en su fascinante melodía.

"Quedaría realmente mal ante todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Pero no creo que eso llegue a suceder. Confío en mis habilidades analíticas para formular deducciones lógicas"

"Realmente intimidante" –dijo Eriol con ironía.

Ella sonrió

"Pero tu no estas intimidado, ¿verdad?"

"En lo mas mínimo –Eriol se pasó una mano por el pelo-. Esto es una locura"

"Te he pillado por sorpresa –dijo ella en tono compasivo-. Me temo que no he podido evitarlo. Quiero mantener la mayor discreción posible respecto a mi proposición"

Erio entrecerró los ojos

"Aun no me has dicho por que has decidido que tienes que hacerte con el control de Crabbe"

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el despacho, la expresión de Tomoyo se cerró. Aquello hizo comprender a Eriol lo franca que había sido con el hasta ese momento.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a esa pregunta. En estos momentos no puedo explicarte mis motivos."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende tu respuesta?"

Tomoyo ladeo la cabeza y la luz que entraba por la ventana ilumino su pelo negro azabache.

"¿Significa eso que no vas a casarte conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que no voy a casarme contigo. Los Hiraguizawa solo se casan por…"

"¿Amor?"

El tono de Tomoyo se volvió exageradamente suave, y su mirada demasiado compasiva.

"Ya no creo en ese mito en particular" –Replico Eriol con dureza.

"En ese caso, no entiendo cuál es el problema"

Eriol hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su genio.

"Haber estado a punto de cometer un error no me anima precisamente a intentarlo de nuevo"

"Supongo que comprenderás que no te estoy pidiendo una relación permanente."

"¿Y se supone que eso debe parecerme más atractivo?¿Un compromiso fracasado seguido de un matrimonio fracasado? Eso sí que le sentaría bien a mi familia. Y haría maravillas con mi reputación en el mundo de los negocios"

"Oh no había pensado en eso –un matiz de consternación nubló por un momento el color amatista de los ojos de Tomoyo-. Comprendo tu problema"

"Bien. Y ahora deja que te haga una contra oferta. Cuando te hayas casado, ven a visitarme de nuevo. Me encantará librarte de la Corporación Janus."

"¿Y si mi marido quiere quedarse con ella a cambio de casarse conmigo?"

"¿Existe esa probabilidad?"

Tomoyo dudo un momento y se mordió su carnoso y sensual labio inferior.

"No te lo había mencionado"

Eriol soltó el aliento en un impaciente suspiro

"¿Qué no me has mencionado?"

"¿Qué el siguiente en mi lista es el de tu principal competidor"

Eriol reprimió un gemido.

"Dime que no estas hablando de Cornell"

"Si te refieres a Wallace Cornell, de Industrias Cornell Internacional, sí –al parecer, Tomoyo Daidouji no se andaba con niñerías-. También está soltero, por si no lo sabías."

Eriol apretó los dientes

"No, no lo sabía"

"Si eso hace que te sientas mejor, tu eres mi primera elección"

"Qué afortunado"

"Como ya sabrás, si te hicieran son Janus prácticamente controlarías la costa oeste. Tu empresa de importaciones y exportaciones no tendría rivales."

"Clow´s es algo más que una empresa de importaciones y exportaciones"

Tomoyo asintió, impaciente.

"Tengo entendido que se especializan en la obtención de bienes y servicios. Como ya te he dicho, he hecho que investigaran a fondo tu compañía. Pero lo primordial es que si tú no adquieres Janus, Cornell lo hará. Y si es así… bueno, no hace falta que te diga lo que pasará."

"Soy muy consciente de las consecuencias que eso tendría sobre el negocio de mi familia."

"Supongo que eso facilitará tu decisión –la sonrisa de Tomoyo adquirió un matiz travieso-. ¿No te parece que soy el mejor de todos los males?"

A pesar del aprieto en que se hallaba, Eriol sonrió.

El sonido de su risa volvió a juguetear con los sentidos de Tomoyo, algo que no encajaba con su pretendida actitud profesional.

"Deja que te aclare algunos detalles finales –continuó-. No te impondré mi compañía por mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Y no espero que consumemos la relación. Tampoco planeo quitarte tiempo con ninguna exigencia conyugal. ¿Te facilita eso las cosas?"

"¿Y si soy yo el que plantea alguna exigencia?"

Para sorpresa de Eriol, Tomoyo no dudó.

"Podemos establecer las condiciones del matrimonio como mas te convengan. Yo pretendo alcanzar una meta. Si eso implica alguna clase de sacrificio por mi parte, adelante."

"Que generosa"

La mordacidad del comentario de Eriol debió alcanzar la diana. Tomoyo respiró profundamente y asintió. Eriol había asistido a suficientes juntas directivas de Clow´s como para saber que las negociaciones acababan de terminar. Podía leerlo en la expresión de Tomoyo y en el decidido porte de su cuerpo. El poco tiempo transcurrido desde que la había conocido, había averiguado que podía ser una mujer muy decidida. Al parecer cuando quería algo iba tras ello con aplastante tenacidad.

Tomoyo se acercó a él con la mano extendida. Al estrecharla, Eriol sintió la fuerza que ocultaba la suavidad de su piel.

"Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidirte. Espero concertar una cita con el señor Cornell para mañana al mediodía"

"Hablas en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Serías capaz de casarte con un hombre al que no conoces y de deshacerte de una de tus empresas solo para poder controlar tu herencia?"

"Claro que hablo en serio"

"Y supongo que no habrá ningún modo para convencerte de que vendas la Corporación Janus"

"No sin el matrimonio –replicó Tomoyo con evidente pesar-. No esta en mis manos hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? No mientras el tío William lo controle todo."

No perdió más tiempo. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. En cuanto salió, Eriol descolgó el teléfono y marco un número.

"Soy Hiraguizawa. Tengo un trabajo para ti –frunció el ceño mientras miraba la puerta cerrada-. Quiero toda la información que puedas obtener sobre una mujer llamada Tomoyo Daidouji. Y la quiero para dentro de tres horas."

Tras colgar, fue hasta la ventana. Si no estaba equivocado, Crabbe y Asociados eran dueños del edificio que se hallaba frete al suyo. Tomoyo debía tener su despacho en uno de los pisos altos. Probablemente, con ventanal haciendo esquina, como el suyo. Miro atentamente las ventanas.

Pediría a su investigador que averiguara de cuál se trataba. Por que cuando volviera a ver a la señorita Daidouji pensaba saberlo todo sobre ella, incluso la marca del pintalabios con que maquillaba aquella boca tan deseable. No estaba seguro de cómo iba ha hacerlo, pero no iba a permitir que se casara con Wallace Cornell, como tampoco iba a permitir que arruinara a Clow´s entregando la Corporación Janus a su principal competidor

Esta dispuesto a ocuparse de ello **_personalmente_**.

Notas finales: Hola¡¡ Espero y les guste el capitulo gracias por su reviews, aunque siento decirles que no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como yo quisiera por que voy a empezar muy pronto mis guardias y tengo exámenes parciales sin embargo voy a tratar de escribir algo si puedo escaparme.

En fin son sean malos escríbanme un review se siente agradable saber que ha alguien le esta gustando

Saludos y Besos Verenike


	5. Capitulo 5

En el capitulo anterior….

"_Soy Hiraguizawa. Tengo un trabajo para ti –frunció el ceño mientras miraba la puerta cerrada-. Quiero toda la información que puedas obtener sobre una mujer llamada Tomoyo Daidouji. Y la quiero para dentro de tres horas."_

_Tras colgar, fue hasta la ventana. Si no estaba equivocado, Crabbe y Asociados eran dueños del edificio que se hallaba frete al suyo. Tomoyo debía tener su despacho en uno de los pisos altos. Probablemente, con ventanal haciendo esquina, como el suyo. Miro atentamente las ventanas._

_Pediría a su investigador que averiguara de cuál se trataba. Por que cuando volviera a ver a la señorita Daidouji pensaba saberlo todo sobre ella, incluso la marca del pintalabios con que maquillaba aquella boca tan deseable. No estaba seguro de cómo iba ha hacerlo, pero no iba a permitir que se casara con Wallace Cornell, como tampoco iba a permitir que arruinara a Clow´s entregando la Corporación Janus a su principal competidor_

_Esta dispuesto a ocuparse de ello **personalmente**._

La primera llamada llegó en cuanto conectó el móvil tras salir de Clow´s. Desde ese instante, el teléfono no dejó de sonar. Si huera ido en coche lo habría vuelto a desconectar.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su oficina.

"Retén todo diez minutos" –dijo a secretaria mientras salía del ascensor.

"Pero señorita Daidouji"

Por favor Sunny. Necesito diez minutos de paz y tranquilidad. Luego me ocupare de todo lo que haga falta"

Entro en su despacho y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Trató de centrarse de inmediato en los asuntos que tenía pendientes esperando borrar de su mente a Eriol. Pero no funcionó. Aquel era un aspecto de su plan en el que no se había parado a pensar.

Había anticipado un cómodo y agradable acuerdo entre ambos. Pero la reacción que había experimentado ante aquel hombre no podría calificarse como tal. Desde el instante en que había puesto un pie en el despacho de Eriol, se había visto poseída por emociones incómodas y totalmente inesperadas. Al salir, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar atrás, temiendo perder todo el sentido común que su tío le había inculcado durante varios años.

Cerró los ojos frustrada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Eriol para distraerla de los negocios?

Probablemente su aspecto había sido un factor de importancia. A pesar de las fotos que le había entregado su investigador, no esperaba que fuese tan atractivo. Y el informe tampoco la había preparado para la fuerza de su personalidad. Aquello, combinado con los intrigantes hechos que había leído sobre él, había bastado para crear un todo devastador.

Maldiciendo interiormente, Tomoyo avanzó hacia su escritorio. Un irritante resto de olor a desinfectante invadió su nariz. El despacho de Eriol no olía así. De hecho, el único aroma que recordaba era el de su deliciosa colonia.

Iba asentarse cuando los ventalanes llamaron su atención. Aparto la cortina que impedía su vista de la ciudad. Centro su mirada en el edificio donde Clow´s tenía sus oficinas y trato de decidir que ventana pertenecía al despacho de Eriol, Según recordaba, ocupaba una esquina del edificio, como el suyo. Pero el tenía un despacho bonito y calido

Alguien llamo tímidamente a la puerta.

"¿Señorita Daidouji?"- Sunny se asomo al umbral-. "El consejo directivo la espera en la sala de juntas"

Tomoyo volvió a mirar por la ventana. Allí. Aquella ventana. El despacho de Eriol tenía que estar en aquella esquina cercana a la suya. Que irónico, pensó, suspirando en silencio. Y que lastima. Un extraño anhelo le recorrió. Le había gustado estar casada con él, aunque solo hubiera sido una relación de negocios.

"¿Señorita Daidouji?"

"Gracias Sunny" –murmuró Tomoyo, distraída-. "Deja que recoja mis notas".

"La tengo aquí"- dijo Zuñí aliviada-. "También tengo su agenda para hoy, y las respuestas provisionales al correo electrónico y a los mensajes telefónicos. En cuanto dé el visto bueno…"

Tomoyo hizo una pausa mientras alía del despacho.

"¿Por qué no los contesto nunca personalmente?"

"Por que no tiene tiempo señorita Daidouji" –Contesto Sunny con expresión sorprendida

"Tienes razón. No tengo tiempo"-tampoco tenia tiempo para andar divagando sobre un hombre de negocios guapísimo cuyas palabras tenían un acento muy sexy y que había tenido el descarado valor de llamarla **_Ciruelo_**. Nadie a excepción de su padre la había llamado así su padre siempre decía que era su **pequeño Ciruelo**. Una rebelde lagrima surco su rostro y ella se la quito con prontitud, extrañaba demasiado a sus padres.

"¿Señorita Daidouji se encuentra bien? La noto distraída desde llego de su entrevista con el señor Hiraguizawa"

"Oh si Sunny me encuentro bien es solo que estaba pensando en el Baile de esta noche aun no tengo el disfraz que voy a usar, y no puedo faltar Tío William ha estado esperando esta Gala a Beneficio del Cáncer de Mama por meses"

"No se preocupe señorita Daidouji, ya lo tengo solucionado anteponiéndome a esto, he encargado un disfraz para usted, sabía que estaría muy ocupada por lo cual pedí que le confeccionaran un vestido que concordara con el que va a llevar su tío a la Gala"

"¡Oh Sunny! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? me has salvado. Te agradecería que me mandaras el disfraz a mi departamento"

Tomoyo centro su mirada en el pasillo que conducía a la sala de juntas y siguió avanzando. De manera que podía centrarse plenamente en sus negocios. Y eso era lo que ella deseaba ¿o no?

"Hola Ciruelo. Que pequeño es el mundo, ¿Verdad?"

Tomoyo se volvió al oír la voz de Eriol y él sonrió al ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Le agrado comprobar que podía desconcertarla. Así podían quedar igualados después de cómo había reaccionado ante la escandalosa proposición que le había hecho aquella mañana en su oficina.

Ella lo miro a través de su antifaz. Sus ojos eran demasiado atractivos. De hecho eso fue lo que lo ayudo a descubrir de entre todas las personas disfrazadas que se encontraban esa noche en el Salón del Regency Carlton Plaza.

Eriol ya se había fijado en ellos, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo cautivadores que eran. De un color amatista inusual, que cambiaban de color en ese momento por la sorpresa de saber descubierta su identidad bajo ese disfraz, además en su miada se expresaba cierta aprensión que ha Eriol se le antojaba **_Interesante._** Y estaba decidido a averiguarlo El por que de la misma.

"Señor Hiraguizawa. Que sorpresa ¿Pero como ha descubierto que era yo"

"Eriol. ¿Recuerdas? Ciruelo"

Tomoyo inclino la cabeza en señal de asentimiento por lo que su cabello floto mostrando unos rizos del color de la noche que rozaban la piel de sus hombros desnudos donde se podía apreciar una piel cremosa y suave que se le antojaba deliciosa y que lo tentaban a probar si eran tan suaves como se podía observar.

"Eres inconfundible Ciruelo"

"Por favor Eriol no por que me halagues voy a desistir de mis propósitos"

"Mi querida Ciruelo lo digo en serio te vi llegar con tu tío, como imagine que tu investigador te habría dado hasta la marca de Cereal que desayuno supuse que ya sabrías que disfraz iba a utilizar y mira no me equivoque"

"No seas tan presuntuoso Hiraguizawa para tu información eso es algo que no se y que no me interesa conocer, el hecho de que según tu concuerden nuestros disfraces es solo una coincidencia"

"No me digas Ciruelo que no te gusta el Fantasma de la Opera"

"Si me gusta, sin embargo siento desilusionarte pero la idea de venir disfrazados como en la Obra no fue mía si no de mi tío el vino disfrazado del Fantasma y yo como Roxane"

"Ah no me importa de todas maneras te ves deliciosa y no creo que a tu tío le moleste que le robe su pareja por unos minutos" – Dijo Eriol sonriendo de una manera muy sutil.

Tomoyo observo a Eriol iba disfrazado del fantasma de la Opera, sin embargo el antifaz que utilizaba no le disminuía ni un ápice de su atractivo al contrario lo hacia mas misterioso y eso no era nada bueno.

"Lo que me sorprende Ciruelo es que no nos hayamos visto antes. Conozco a casi todas las personas que están aquí, y supongo que tú también, ¿no?"

"Sí"

Eriol señalo a una animada rubia que iba vestida como una Cavernícola

"¿A Nadeishko Kinomoto y a su marido, por ejemplo?"

"Conozco a Fujitaka bastante bien" –explico ella-. "Me he ocupado de algunas de sus negocios. También conozco a Sakura, la hija de Nadeishko. Se ha casado hace poco"

"Yo no pude ir a la ceremonia por que estaba fuera del país"

"Te gustaría su marido, Shaoran Li. Ahora que lo pienso, me recuerdas a él"

Aquello atrajo el interés de Eriol.

"¿En qué te recuerdo a él?"

"Los dos son tipos duros" –Contesto Tomoyo al instante-. "Decididos y Fuertes"

Eriol sonrió

"¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión después de una sola reunión?"

"Sí"

Eriol dejo de sonreír

"Hubo una época en que la gente me consideraba una persona encantadora, de trato fácil, incluso divertido."

Tomoyo lo observo atentamente, y el pensó que su mirada era cautivadora.

"Te imagino interpretando ese tipo de papel. Pero no corresponde con el hombre verdadero."

"¿Y eso cómo puedes saberlo?"

Tomoyo apretó los labios y aparto la mirada.

"No importa"

"¿Instinto Femenino?" –Insistió Eriol. Al ver que ella se negaba a responder, se inclino levemente hacia delante. Un sutil perfume femenino lo alcanzó de lleno con sorprendente intensidad. No recordaba haberlo percibido aquella mañana y, dado como le estaba afectando, se alegró de ello-. "¿O acaso no se puede permitir una consumada mujer de negocios poseer instintos? Supongo que entrarían en conflicto con tu habilidad para formular deducciones lógicas."

"Según mi experiencia, lo único que influye en los hombres son los hechos y los números, no los instintos de una mujer"

"¿Es eso lo que te enseño tu tío?"

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros

"Es una lección que aprendí por el camino duro. La lógica siempre gana" –Tras una pausa preguntó -: "¿y por qué estas tú aquí, Eriol?"

Mirándola, él pensó que era una mujer encantadora, pero que sería un error subestimar su habilidad o su determinación.

"Por el mismo motivo que tú"

Para sorpresa de Eriol, un destello de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Tomoyo, aunque desapareció rápidamente.

"Te refieres a la Gala benéfica"

"¿A que otra cosa podía referirme?"

"A ninguna" –Mintió Tomoyo con descaro.

Y entonces fue cuando Eriol lo supo. Tomoyo había ido allí por otro motivo. Miro a su alrededor, fijándose en las numerosas personas que abarrotaban la sala.

Cornell estaba allí. En algún sitio. Estaba dispuesto a apostar todas sus acciones a que así era. Sin duda, la deliciosa señorita Tomoyo Daidouji esperaba organizar una cita con él. Eriol sintió una furia tan intensa como inadecuada. Tuvo que recordarse que Tomoyo no lo estaba traicionando. Ella no era Kate. Tomoyo ya le había advertido que planeaba acudir a su competidor. Además él no quería casarse con ella. Simplemente, quería la Corporación Janus

"Esta mañana me has dicho que tenía veinticuatro horas, cariño"

"¿Sabes que hablas con un acento algo mediterráneo cuando te disgustas?"

"No me había dado cuenta"

"¿Naciste en Italia?"

"No nací aquí. Pero mi abuela materna era Italiana por lo que a mis primos y a mi nos enseño ha hablar Italiano" –Sin embargo Eriol dijo -: "Te repito me diste veinticuatro horas"

"Y las tienes pero esperaba poder hablar con Cornell y pedirle una cita de negocios"

Tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, se dijo Eriol. Él había rechazado su propuesta. No tenía intención de casarse con ella. De manera que ¿a qué venía aquella actitud posesiva? No podía explicársela. Lo único que sabía era que un enfado totalmente irracional se había apoderado de él. Trato de convencerse de que se debía a la perspectiva de que Cornell llegara a obtener la Corporación Janus. Pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué se sentía hostigado por una imagen de Tomoyo en brazos de Cornell? La mera idea de que la tocara estaba bastando para despertar el famoso genio de los Hiraguizawa.

"Si conocieras a Cornell no querrías saber nada de él."

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

"También he hecho que lo investigaran a él" –miró a Eriol con una burlona sonrisa en los labios-. "Y después de leer los informes, tú me has parecido el más peligroso de los dos."

"En ese caso, o has contratado a un investigador bastante inútil, o Cornell se ha enterado de lo que te traías entre manos y ha arreglado las cosas para que el informe le favoreciera. No es un hombre con el que se pueda jugar."

"¿Y tú?"

Eriol deseó poder explicarse, resumir todo lo que sabía sobre Cornell para que Tomoyo supiera cómo era aquel hombre. Pero hacerlo llevaría horas. Además, si ella no se fiaba de su propia intuición, ¿Cómo iba a fiarse de la de él?

"Tampoco" -concedió-. "No soy un hombre con el que se pueda jugar. Pero nunca te haría daño. No puedo decir lo mismo de Cornell"

Tomoyo lo miro con expresión divertida.

"Puede que te haya dado una impresión equivocada respecto a este matrimonio. No estoy planeando precisamente entregarme en cuerpo y alma al hombre con el que me case. Es algo meramente temporal. Sin consumación, ataduras ni obligaciones matrimoniales ¿recuerdas?"

Eriol apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Luego inclinó la cabeza hasta que su boca quedó a apenas unos centímetros de la oreja de Tomoyo.

"Escúchame, Ciruelo, y escúchame bien. Con Cornell no tendrás la más mínima opción. El toma lo que quiere y lo descarta cuando se aburre de ello. Prometa lo que prometa, hará que tú formes parte del acuerdo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó ella desconcertada.

"Utiliza tu imaginación"

Al comprender a que se refería Eriol, Tomoyo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"No puedes estar seguro de eso" -protestó.

"Claro que lo estoy. Si le dices a Cornell que no quieres consumar el matrimonio, despertaras sus instintos de cazador. Aceptará, por que supondrá un reto al que no podrá resistirse. Y si no dices nada, te hará suya aunque solo sea para dejar su marca en ti. Y cuando esté satisfecho y considere que no puedes ofrecerle nada más, se librara de ti de la forma mas humillante y pública que pueda"

Tomoyo se apartó y Eriol no trato de impedírselo

"Estas mintiendo. Dices eso para que no me acerque a él"

"Tienes razón. Te he dicho eso para que no te acerques a él. Pero no te estoy mintiendo"

"¿Y como sabes que Cornell actuara así?"

"Eso no te lo voy a decir. Puedes creerme o no. Tú decides. Pero te lo advierto; si acudes a Cornell con tu proposición lo lamentaras."

"¿No comprendes?" -protestó Tomoyo-. "No tengo otra opción."

"Claro que la tienes. Tienes la opción de encontrar un hombre al que puedas amar.

Puedes casarte con él y hacer las cosas a la antigua usanza."

"No funcionaría. Todos los hombres que conozco esperan casarse con Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Eriol alzo una ceja al escuchar aquello.

"¿Y no se estarían casando con Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Ella lo miro con un gesto desafiante que la transfiguro. De pronto la mujer fría y racional que aquella mañana había conocido se esfumó. En su lugar apareció una mujer encendida, intensa, emocional y más deseable de lo que Eriol habría creído posible.

"Quieren mis empresas. No a mí. Quieren el mundo de las altas finanzas, las cenas de negocios, el trato con hombres importantes…"

"Quiere a Tomoyo, no a Ciruelo. ¿Es eso?"

Tomoyo no oculto la conmoción que le produjeron las palabras de Eriol.

"Sí" -Susurro-. "Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería."

El no dijo nada. Admitir que deseaba más a Ciruelo que a Tomoyo habría sido como darle falsas esperanzas. No tenía la intención de casarse con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer.

"No lo hagas cariño. No acudas a Cornell"

Creía que había conseguido convencerla, pero, en le último instante. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

"Necesitó casarme. Y necesito hacerlo cuanto antes"

A continuación, giro sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la multitud.

Eriol dejo que se fuera.

A fin de cuentas, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Tomoyo camino decididamente por la sala, como si tuviera un destino específico en mente. En realidad, lo único que pretendía era alejarse lo más posible de Eriol. No iba a quedarle más remedio que tacharlo de su lista de posibles maridos. Era demasiado controlador. Demasiado exigente. Demasiado perspicaz. Se estremeció. Sería un error elegirlo por encima de otro hombre más dócil.

Si al menos no lo encontrara tan atractivo…

"¿Tomoyo?" al volverse, Tomoyo vio que su tío esta a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad-. "Te estaba buscando"

"Lo siento tío William, tenía que verme con alguien"

"Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad para hacer negocios, ¿Verdad?"-preguntó él, orgullosos.

Ella enlazo un brazo con el de su tío.

"Aprendí del mejor"

"¿Quién es el hombre con el que estabas hablando? ¿Un posible cliente?"

"Se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa. Nos hemos conocido hace poco. Para serte sincera no es un cliente"

"¿Es un amigo? Parecía Que estabas manteniendo una discusión bastante acalorada con el."

Tomoyo se ruborizo.

"Estábamos hablando de la Corporación Janus"

"Ah, sí. De eso recuerdo el nombre. Los Hiraguizawa llevan bastante tiempo interesados en adquirir Janus. También recuerdo vagamente que uno de ellos se había visto implicado recientemente en algún escándalo. ¿O estoy equivocado?"

"Son rumores sin fundamento" Tomoyo desestimó la acusación como si fuera intrascendente "Todo se debe a un desafortunado malentendido. Si no te importa, quiero intervenir para resolverlo"

"No es asunto tuyo"

"Desde luego. Sin embargo, creo que voy a convertirlo en asunto nuestro"

Una inconfundible determinación matizó las palabras de Tomoyo.

"De acuerdo conozco demasiado bien ese tono como para ponerme a discutir contigo. Siempre manifestaste una lamentable debilidad por los desvalidos"

"Eriol esta muy lejos de ser un desvalido. Resolverá su problema pos u cuenta en alguien momento. Solo espero acelerar el proceso. Cambiando de tema ¿Tío conoces a Wallace Cornell? ¿Qué opinas de el?"

"Es un hombre muy astuto. Pero, ¿A que vienen esos comentarios y preguntas sobre Hiraguizawa y Cornell?"

"A nada Tío solo sígueme la corriente. Si tuvieras que confiar en uno de ellos, ¿a cual elegirías?"

"A Hiraguizawa" Respondió Categórico William de inmediato.

"Temía que dijeras eso" Murmuro Tomoyo

Volvió la mirada hacia donde había estado conversando con Eriol pero no lo encontró sin embargo al pasar su vista por la pista de baile lo vio con su platicando con una castaña preciosa que iba vestida con un vestido rojo ceñido que marcaba su figura. El estaba sonriendo de un modo que a Tomoyo hizo sentir un extraño anhelo. Sin embargo no podía ver sus ojos solo la forma en la que le sonreía.

Confiaba en los instintos de su tío tanto como en su propia habilidad para analizar y sacar conclusiones lógicas. Aunque superficialmente Cornell parecía el más de fiar de los dos, había algo que no encajaba. Tal vez se debía a los informes que tenía sobre él eran demasiado perfectos. Ella nunca se había fijado en la perfección total. Normalmente, acababa por resultar decepcionante. Eso, combinado con la advertencia de Eriol…

No le llevo demasiado tiempo evaluar sus opciones. Decidió hacer un último intento con Eriol. Si rechazaba definitivamente su proposición, se pondría en contacto con Cornell y juzgaría por sí misma. Tal vez fuera realmente perfecto. Y aunque tuviera defectos, podría trabajar con él. Sonrió. Después de todo, había planeado trabajar con Eriol, y no había duda de que entre los defectos de este se hallaba la arrogancia.

Con paso decidido, avanzo hacía Eriol y deslizo una mano bajo su brazo. Necesito todo su valor par sonreír a la castaña como si nada le preocupara en el mundo, mientras se arrimaba a l hombre que estaba reclamando.

"He pensado que podíamos discutir un poco más mi proposición" Murmuro Tomoyo en tono claramente sensual y seductor en el oído de Eriol.

Tomoyo sintió que Eriol estaba sorprendido y se había quedado estático. Eso la hizo sentirse bien, tal vez no era una experta en el arte de la seducción pero para ser la primera vez estaba muy bien, si había logrado esa reacción en él.

"¿Has olvidado decirme algo?" Preguntó la castaña a Eriol.

"Cariño" Tomoyo sintió a Eriol alargar la mano que le había dejado libre hacia la otra mujer "Mi vida, te juro que nunca había visto a esta mujer"

Tomoyo se quedo boquiabierto sin embargo no miro a la mujer que la estaba fulminando con la mirada, al contrario inclino su cabeza y la descanso en el hombro de Eriol abrazándolo completamente.

"¡No…! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí diciéndome que nunca la has visto?"

"Si" dijo Eriol

"Entonces, supongo que esta mañana no fui a tu oficina ha hacerte una proposición" Tomoyo seguía hablándole al oído de forma cadenciosa y suave.

Eriol murmuro algo haciendo el intento de soltarse del abrazo de Tomoyo

"Por favor suéltame. Mi vida esta mujer esta loca. No la tomes en cuenta por favor." Eriol hablaba desesperadamente.

"Eriol por que me haces esto, si no hace menos de doce horas te propuse matrimonio ¿O vas a negarlo?" Esto último lo dijo Tomoyo en alto y claro para que la castaña lo escuchara.

"Señorita esta usted equivocada" Replico Eriol categóricamente

Tomoyo se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco, ahora Eriol decía que no la conocía ya no era **_Ciruelo_**. Por ella podía irse al cuerno.

"¿Matrimonio?" Repitió asombrada la castaña.

"Exacto" replico Tomoyo, retirándose tras su fachada más profesional, la que reservaba para las juntas más complicadas- "y puedes ir olvidando en plazo que te di de veinticuatro horas, Eriol. Acabo de rescindirlo. Por lo que a mí respecta, nuestras negociaciones han terminado. Me voy a buscar a Cornell"

Tomoyo giro sobre sí misma y se topo contra el impresionante pecho de un hombre. Alzó la mirada y se encontró ante unos ardientes ojos color índigo oscuro… unos ojos que se le antojaron familiares.

"Oh, oh" murmuro Tomoyo. Si ese era Eriol ¿Quién era el hombre al que había abrazado? Estaba metida en un buen lío.

Hola:

Lo prometido es deuda siento que el capitulo no sea muy largo pero me gano la tentación y decidí escribir algo y corresponder con esto a los reviews que tan amablemente me han escrito.

Espero y les siga gustando la historia. Y no dejen de mandarme sus tomatazos, sugerencias o felicitaciones aunque no lo crean eso me motiva mucho para escribir

A pero sobre todo gracia a aquellas personas que ya lo hicieron, muchas gracias por sus opiniones, discúlpenme que no pueda contestar sus reviews pero estoy algo corta de tiempo pero les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo les contestare.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes.

Saludos, un abrazo con cariño

Verenike

P.D. No olvides mandarme un review si te para darme tu opinion


	6. Capitulo 6

En el capítulo anterior…

_Tomoyo se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe seco, ahora Eriol decía que no la conocía ya no era **Ciruelo**. Por ella podía irse al cuerno._

"_¿Matrimonio?" Repitió asombrada la castaña._

"_Exacto" replico Tomoyo, retirándose tras su fachada más profesional, la que reservaba para las juntas más complicadas- "y puedes ir olvidando en plazo que te di de veinticuatro horas, Eriol. Acabo de rescindirlo. Por lo que a mí respecta, nuestras negociaciones han terminado. Me voy a buscar a Cornell"_

_Tomoyo giro sobre sí misma y se topo contra el impresionante pecho de un hombre. Alzó la mirada y se encontró ante unos ardientes ojos color índigo oscuro… unos ojos que se le antojaron familiares._

"_Oh, oh" murmuro Tomoyo. Si ese era Eriol ¿Quién era el hombre al que había abrazado? Estaba metida en un buen lío._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol apoyo una mano en el hombro de Tomoyo.

"Hola, Ciruelo ¿Te estas divirtiendo? Me lo hubieras dicho yo te hubiera ayudado con mucho gusto."

"¿Eriol?" Susurro Tomoyo.

"En carne y hueso" Dijo Eriol al momento de haberse quitado su antifaz

Ella miro hacia atrás y se estremeció. Demonios que había hecho.

"Si tu eres Eriol, entonces quién es…?"

"Permíteme que te presente a mi _primo hermano _Yamazaki y a su encantadora esposa Chiharu aunque creo que a ella ya la debiste de haber conocido"

"No gracias" logro decir Tomoyo con notable compostura. "Creo que prefiero ocultarme en cualquier rincón y sufrir mi humillación en privado"

"No creo" Eriol la tomo por los hombros y le hizo girar para que sufriera su humillación públicamente. "Yamazaki, Chiharu. Quiero presentarles a Tomoyo Daidouji, la dueña de Crabbe y asociados"

"Deduzco que Tomoyo es tu nueva prometida, ¿no?" pregunto Chiharu sin poder contenerse. "Tu padre estará encantado"

"No es mi prometida, ni nueva, ni de ninguna clase"

"Pues no es eso lo que nos ha dicho a nosotros…"

"Basta cariño" interrumpió Yamazaki quitándose su antifaz, mostrando una sonrisa afable y unos ojos negros que brillaban con alegría. Tomoyo quería morirse como no se había dado cuenta, ahora que podía observarlos a los dos juntos se daba cuenta que ella solo había visto su pelo negro junto a su disfraz y había deducido que era Eriol pero lo que había sido una distracción mas, era el hecho de que estuviera con otra mujer que no fuera ella. ¡Dios mió! En toda su vida nunca había sentido mas vergüenza que en ese momento, que estaría pensando la esposa del primo de Eriol sobre ella, ahora si podía ver claramente que todas sus posibilidades con Eriol se habían ido a volar.

"Deberíamos dejarles para que aclaren sus diferencias en privado" Yamazaki interrumpo sus pensamientos en ese momento "Ya interrogaremos a Eriol mas tarde. Puede que nos dé algunos detalles **_interesantes_** durante la próxima junta. Así no tendrá que repetir la historia media docena de veces. Señorita Daidouji ha sido un placer conocerla créamelo me ha dado una gran satisfacción conocerla" Decía Yamazaki como si fuera un niño sabiendo que tenia un gran dulce en las manos y no pudiera esperar a comérselo.

Eriol clavo los dedos en los hombros de Tomoyo y esta se contrajo. Después mascullo unas palabras en italiano a su hermano que a juzgar por la expresión de Chiharu tal vez fue mejor que Tomoyo no entendiera ni una palabra. En cuanto terminó, se la llevo prácticamente a rastras. La gente se apartó a su paso. Mientras a ella la miraban con evidente sorpresa, el desagrado que manifestaban las expresiones dirigidas a Eriol eran palpables.

_¡Que dios lo ayude!_, pensó ella, horrorizada. ¿Era a sí como lo trataban desde que circulaban aquellos rumores? Tenía la terrible sensación de que así era. Lo miro con preocupación. ¿Cómo podía soportar acudir a aquellas galas. Debía suponer una autentica tortura para él.

Salieron por la puerta mas cercana, que daba a un balcón desde el que se divisaba toda la majestuosidad de la Ciudad. De no ser por la furia que emanaba el hombre que estaba junto a ella, Tomoyo habría encontrado aquella vista tan relajante como pintoresca. La luz de la luna iluminaba los marcados rasgos de Eriol, confiriendo a su apariencia una áspera belleza, una severa lejanía que Tomoyo no había visto antes. Trató de apartarse de él.

"Ya puedes soltarme Hiraguizawa"

Eriol hizo lo que le pedía. Ella esperaba que el hecho de que dejara de tocarle bastaría para que desapareciera la intensa conciencia que tenía de él en aquellos momentos, pero no fue así, cosa que la desconcertó.

Había trabajando con hombres toda su vida y nunca había experimentado una atracción tan abrumadora por ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle precisamente con Eriol? Reprimió un gemido. ¡Que fastidio! No había duda de que casarse con el sería un error.

"¿Qué diablos creías que estabas haciendo?" pregunto él finalmente.

Tomoyo cruzó los brazos en torno a su cintura.

"Estaba dándote una última oportunidad antes de abordar a Cornell"

"¿Proponiéndole matrimonio a mi primo enfrente de su esposa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te viene bien cualquier Hiraguizawa para llevar a delante tus planes, incluso los casados?"

"Oh, déjalo ya, Eriol" Tomoyo le dedicó su mirada mas severa, aunque no le sirvió de nada, pues el siguió dedicándole la más intimidante de las suyas. "¿Por qué tienen que sacar los hombres las conclusiones más absurdas cuando se enfrentan a las mujeres?"

"Para tu información, cariño, no tiene nada de absurdo que este molesto porque le hayas propuesto a mi primo que se casara contigo. Es totalmente razonable."

"¿Razonable?" Tomoyo experimento un irracional arrebato de furia. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había perdido los estribos? No podía recordarlo. Apoyó las manos en las caderas y dedicó una desafiante mirada a Eriol. "No tiene nada de razonable que estés molesto. Para tu información, no he propuesto a Yamazaki que se case conmigo" - Se aclaro la garganta.- "Al menos no exactamente" -Dios por que no se había quedado ese día en su casa leyendo o viendo las noticias financieras en la televisión en ves de estar con un hombre que parecía sacado de las fantasías mas prohibidas de toda mujer con unos ojos azul índigo que en ese momento parecían un mar embravecido.

"¿Y como describirías tú exactamente lo que acabas de hacer? Por que yo no lo entiendo"

"Estas siendo deliberadamente obtuso. Sabes muy bien que he creído que Yamazaki eras tú" Tomoyo alzó levemente la barbilla antes de añadir "Ha sido un error perfectamente natural y comprensible, como iba a saber yo que había mas de dos hombres con el mismo disfraz"

"Lo que significa que no has sido capaza de distinguirnos ¿Qué ha pasado con tu impresionante habilidad para sopesar, analizar y deducir?"

Tomoyo apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba aquel hombre para hacerle perder el control con unas simples palabras?.

"Por si aun tu intelecto no te alcanza Hiraguizawa y si no te has dado cuenta aun tu y tu primo traen el mismo disfraz y parecen gemelos idénticos. Creo ya a estas alturas deberías haberlo analizado y comprendido. O necesitas que te lo explique con dibujos y señas"

"Mi cuñada si nos pudo distinguir cuando nos vio"

"¡Eso es injusto! Chiharu esta casada con Yamazaki. Es de esperar que pueda distinguir a su esposo. Lo que no entiendo es de quien fue la idea de llevar el mismo traje"

"Fue de mi primo es muy bromista, es una apuesta, cada año nos toca adivinar el disfraz que usara el otro en alguna fiesta de disfraces esto lo venimos haciendo desde nuestra infancia. Es solo un juego, sin embargo esto no te disculpa por lo que hiciste. Chiharu nos identifico cuando nos vio. Es que no te puedes dar cuenta de las diferencias entre nosotros o ¿quieres que te de pruebas de ellas?" -Eriol estaba demasiado cerca de Tomoyo, ella percibía su aliento en la piel de su cara, era fresco y con un ligero olor a fresas y Champagne. ¡Dios por que le ponía estas pruebas a ella que era una simple mortal! Tenia enfrente de si a un magnifico espécimen de hombre, oliendo a una combinación que te hacia pensar en noches calidas y dulces, y si además le agregabas unos ojos que prometían las mayores placeres de esta vida. Pero ella tenía que ser fuerte no podía dejarse vencer.

"Pues la felicito, y no necesito que me des pruebas de sus diferencias no las necesito" Tomoyo se alejo de el, el antifaz se le cayo y ella mascullo una maldición. Busco las gafas en su bolso sin embargo no se las puso. Volvió su mirada hacia Eriol lo vio borrosamente cosa que prefirió en ese momentos.-"Como quieres que te reconozca. ¿Se supone que debería de poder distinguirte si solo llevo menos de un día conociéndote?"

"Esta mañana has visto fotos de mi familia en mi despacho"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, quieres que acepte que cometí un error pues bien, si lo hice mi equivoque"

"Claro que cometiste un error pero desgraciadamente te diste cuenta muy tarde cuando has chocado conmigo. Teniendo en cuenta que ya habías metido la pata con tu ridícula proposición de matrimonio, me temo que ha sido un poco tarde"

Tomoyo comprendió en ese momento

"Por eso estas tan enfadado, ¿no? Te molesta que sepan que te he propuesto matrimonio."

"Bingo"

La ira de Tomoyo remitió en gran parte al averiguar que había disgustado a Eriol

"Dile que solo era una proposición de negocios y que la has rechazado. Es sencillo, ¿no te parece?"

"Si conocieras a mi familia no dirías eso. ¿Necesito recordarte que tengo una gran familia? Una familia que no dejara pasar esto sin decir algo al respecto."

"Oh ya lo capto" Tomoyo descartó la preocupación de Eriol con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros. "Te tomarán un poco el pelo. Pero supongo que eso es lo que hacen en la mayoría de las familias, ¿no? Yo no tengo una muy grande, así que admito que desconozco el proceso"

Eriol le dedico una mirada que sugería que en algún momento del futuro hablarían con más detalle de su pasado.

"Estoy acostumbrado a que me tomen el pelo. Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es lo que pasara cuando corra la voz de por qué me has propuesto matrimonio. ¿Y que sucederá cuando tu tío se entere de lo que traes entre manos?"

"¿Existe esa posibilidad? ¿Tu familia…?"

"Disfrutara discutiendo el asunto en profundidad. Y es muy probable que alguna secretaria chismosa o algún cliente capte algo. Mi familia no hará correr deliberadamente la información, pero ya sabes la facilidad con que se extiende el rumor."

Tomoyo frunció el ceño

"Tío William se sentirá muy dolido, si no se entera por mí misma de mi intención de contraer matrimonio."

"Sospecho que se sentirá algo más que dolido. Se pondrá furioso. También sospecho que hará todo lo posible para impedirlo."

Era una posibilidad muy clara. William había llevado las riendas de las Empresas de Tomoyo durante años. Esta acostumbrado a ello, le gustaba hacerlo y pensaba seguir haciéndolo unos cuantos años más. Y a ella le habría encantado que las cosas siguieran así si…

"No comprendes, Eriol. Cuando esté casada…"

El volvió a interrumpirla.

"Cuando estés casada, controlaras una junta directiva enfurecida. Dudo que comprendan tu necesidad de hacerte con el control. ¿Cómo afectará a tus negocios una lucha de poder? ¿O acaso eso no te importa?"

"Claro que me importa. Estamos hablando de mis empresas"

"En ese caso, te sugiero que dejes las cosas como están. Has dicho que tu tío está haciendo un buen trabajo. Deja que siga haciéndolo"

"Tu no comprendes nada…"

"No, no comprendo" Eriol se acercó a Tomoyo y se apoyo en la barandilla junto a ella. Su enfado había desaparecido, pero la tensión seguía aun ahí.

"Escucha Ciruelo. No puedo pretender comprender la relación que mantienes con tu tío, pero mi familia, los Hiraguizawa permanecemos unidos. La lealtad lo es todo para nosotros. Nunca actuamos de modo que podamos perjudicar nuestros intereses colectivos"

"Hay hechos que desconoces"

"Y supongo que esos hechos influirían en mi opinión ¿no?"

"Sí"

Eriol sonrió levemente.

"Y también supongo que no estás dispuesta a ponerme al tanto de esos hechos"

"No mas de lo que tu esas dispuesto a ponerme al tanto sobre lo que sabes de Robert Cornell"

Eriol permaneció un momento en silencio antes de preguntar:

"Deduzco que sigues planteando pedirle que se case contigo"

"No tengo otra opción"

"¿Te importa que te haga una sugerencia?" Eriol no espero a que Tomoyo respondiera.

"No le digas el motivo del encuentro. Al menos, no el verdadero. No le hagas la proposición en su encuentro inicial, como has hecho esta mañana conmigo"

"¿Por qué no?"

Eriol miro hacia las luces de la ciudad con expresión distante.

"Trata de captar antes cómo es Cornell. ¿Harás el menos eso?"

"¿Y si mi tío se entera que voy a reunirme con él? ¿Cómo se lo explicare'"

"¿Y si se entera de nuestro encuentro? Teniendo en cuenta mi reputación, te resultaría aún más difícil explicárselo"

"Tu reputación no me preocupa"

"Pues debería preocuparte"

"Como ya te he dicho, no creo que seas culpable. Por tanto, tu reputación no tiene ninguna relación con mis actos o decisiones. Lo que necesito saber es si vas a poder conseguir que Yamazaki y Chiharu no hablen de lo sucedido"

"Durante algún tiempo, al menos"

"Eso es todo lo que necesito"

Tomoyo decidió que ya había llegado el momento de dar por concluido aquel encuentro. Si seguía con Eriol más tiempo, se sentiría tentada a hacer algo increíblemente estupido: Como rogarle que se casara con ella.

"Te debo una disculpa. Te he complicado las cosas con tu familia."

"Sobreviviré"

"También agradezco tus sugerencias"

"Han sido gratuitas"

Tomoyo sonrió.

"Bien…" Le ofreció su mano. "Gracias de nuevo"

Eriol tomo su mano.

"Hay algo en todo esto que no encaja, Ciruelo. Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Y Cornell lo adivinara enseguida"

Tomoyo lo miró, momentáneamente aturdida. ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo había podido delatarse tan fácilmente? Suspiro en silencio.

"No sé de que estas hablando" Logro decir con cierta serenidad.

"Claro que lo sabes. Lo que sucede es que no quieres dar explicaciones" la boca de Eriol se curvó en una peligrosa sonrisa. "Pero ya averiguaré de que se trata."

"No tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? Mañana voy a verme con Cornell"

Eriol no se molesto en seguir discutiendo.

"Eso ya lo has dicho"

"Y tú ya has dado por zanjado el asunto. Has tomado tu decisión, de manera que soy libre para abordar a quien quiera, ¿no?"

"Este es un país libre, cariño" la mira de Eriol se volvió mas intensa "¿O me estas pidiendo permiso?"

"Claro que no" Tomoyo miró hacia la luz que llegaba de la sala. "Ahora debo irme"

Había dado un solo paso cuando Eriol le hizo detenerse. La tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

"Cuando acudas a Cornell, deberías tener en cuenta una ultima cosa"

Tomoyo captó la determinación de su mirada y supo lo que pretendía.

"Vas a besarme, ¿verdad?"

"Ese pensamiento ha cruzado por mi cabeza"

La respuesta de Tomoyo fue instantánea. Nunca se había sentido tan consciente, tan viva, con los sentidos tan despiertos. Ni siquiera en las reuniones de trabajo más animadas se había sentido tan sensible a la voz y las miradas de un hombre.

"¿Y que se supone que va a demostrar ese beso? ¿Qué eres más atractivo que Cornell? ¿Debería permitir que él tambien me besara para poder comparar?"

Los ojos de Eriol brillaron peligrosamente.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras"

"¿Por qué? Tú no me deseas"

"Yo no he dicho eso" Eriol la atrajo aún más hacia sí, sosteniéndola como si fuera infinitamente valiosa "Solo he dicho que no quería casarme contigo para conseguir la Corporación Janus"

Tomoyo disfrutó de la sensación de lo prohibido. Se había pasado la vida haciendo lo apropiado, lo necesario. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver. Y en ese momento comprendió que deseaba aquello más que nada en el mundo.

"De acuerdo, Eriol. Adelante. Bésame. Pero eso no probará nada"

"¿No?" El aliento de Eriol acarició la sien de Tomoyo, que tembló de anticipación.

"Creo que probará algo muy importante."

Mientras murmuraba algo que solo podía ser una expresión cariñosa en italiano, apartó una mano de la cintura de Tomoyo y, con infinita delicadeza, deslizo lentamente un dedo desde su cuello y por su brazo hasta alcanzar el centro de la palma de su mano, excitándola con una facilidad asombrosa.

Tomoyo se estremeció mientras una deliciosa lasitud se apoderaba de ella. ¿Cómo era posible?¿Como podía despertar Eriol en ella tal pasión con aquel sutil contacto físico? Se humedeció los labios a la vez que se balanceaba hacia adelante, desesperada por que la abrazara plenamente. ¿Por qué no la tomaba de una vez en sus brazos y la besaba como era debido?

"Aun no has contestado" Dijo, luchando por recuperar la coherencia y el control de si misma. "¿Que demostrará que me beses?"

Eriol volvió a deslizar su dedo de abajo a arriba por el brazo de Tomoyo, y ella cerró los ojos a la vez que volvía a estremecerse.

"Ciruelo. Cariño. Mírame"

Tomoyo no quería mirarlo, por que eso la obligaría a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Por favor Eriol" - Tomoyo estaba impaciente no sabía que hacer, estaba derritiéndose por dentro, sus defensas iban cayendo poco a poco ¡Bésame, maldita sea!

"¿Qué sientes, Ciruelo? ¿Qué estas pensando?"

Ella abrió un ojo.

"Para ser sincera, me siento bastante desesperada. Y estoy pensando que si no haces algo al respecto, voy a tener que enseñarte cómo se hace"

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y…

Hola:

Como están? Yo estoy algo deprimida pero en fin hay que alegrarse hoy tuve la grata de sorpresa de encontrar 29 reviews en mi historia, sinceramente es un honor para mi me escriban y se acuerden de esta pobre escritora.

Estoy feliz de que les guste la historia, siento que los capítulos no sena mas largos pero últimamente ando algo corta de tiempo (POR QUE HA ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRIO INVERTAR LOS EXAMENES) en fin que le vamos ha hacer.

Siento no responder sus reviews y que este capitulo no sea tan largo pero tenia que escribir algo por que dentro de una semana entro a guardias en el Hospital del 5 al 25 de Noviembre por lo que no podré escribir nada en esos días. Espero y la próxima semana a mas tardar el sábado escribir otro nuevo capitulo y publicárselos en la noche. Ya que el Domingo entro de noche a guardias.

Bueno me despido de ustedes, sigan escribiéndome reviews y díganme que quieren que cambie de la historia, si les esta gustando o no, si creen que debo seguir la misma línea o cambiarla, hacerla chistosa o mas melosa.

Saludos y Besos

Verenike

P.D. Pulsen el botón de Reviews y díganme que opinan.


	7. Capitulo 7

_Tomoyo no quería mirarlo, por que eso la obligaría a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo._

"_Por favor Eriol" - Tomoyo estaba impaciente no sabía que hacer, estaba derritiéndose por dentro, sus defensas iban cayendo poco a poco ¡Bésame, maldita sea!_

"_¿Qué sientes, Ciruelo? ¿Qué estas pensando?"_

_Ella abrió un ojo._

"_Para ser sincera, me siento bastante desesperada. Y estoy pensando que si no haces algo al respecto, voy a tener que enseñarte cómo se hace"_

_Cerró los ojos de nuevo y…_

…esperó mientras pasaba un minuto increíblemente largo. ¿Cuándo iba a besarla? Incapaz de contener su impaciencia, lo miró. La expresión del rostro de Eriol revelaba una pasión evidente, pero no se movió para satisfacer su deseo.

"Quieres que te bese ¿verdad?" la urgencia de su voz solo sirvió para recalcar la fuerza de su deseo.

"Sí, quiero que lo hagas" admitió Tomoyo con sinceridad "Mucho, si no te importa. Y pronto. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo"

Eriol no captó la indirecta

"Eso debería hacerte ver lo que buscas es algo que una alianza económica. De hecho, apostaría lo que fuera a que lo ultimo que tienes en mente son los negocios"

"Ganarías la apuesta" murmuró ella

"¿No comprendes? Quieres algo más. Necesitas algo más. No te conformes con menos que una relación completa"

La curiosidad hizo mella en Tomoyo

"¿Te sucedió a ti eso con tu ex prometida? ¿Es ese el sentido de esta demostración?"

"Maldita mujer" había hecho la pregunta equivocada. La mirada de Eriol se oscureció y la boca de Tomoyo deseaba explorar tan concienzudamente como le fuera posible se comprimió en una tensa línea "Estas realmente decidida a enfadarme, ¿no?"

"No lo he hecho a propósito" la risa de Tomoyo resonó entre ellos "Creo que tío William lo describe como un talento especial"

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?"

"Todo. Hasta que has dicho que ibas a besarme. Luego esperaba que sustituyeras tus palabras con actos" Tomoyo sonrió "Y, por cierto, eso puedes tomártelo en serio"

"Eso había deducido" con gran suavidad, Eriol retiro un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de la delicada oreja. Ella suspiro decepcionada.

"Deduzco que no vas a besarme, ¿no?"

"Eres una mujer muy lista"

Un ruido procedente del salón distrajo la atención de Tomoyo, que miro hacia la puerta. Hill Marks, el organizador de la gala benéfica, estaba en el umbral de entrada al balcón, observándolos.

"Hola Hill, ¿Buscas a alguien?"

Hill dudo un momento y enseguida asintió.

"Lo cierto es que sí. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Hiraguizawa"

"Escúchame, Ciruelo" Dijo Eriol en voz baja "Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo"

Tomoyo miró de un hombre al otro.

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que te veas implicada en esto"

"¿En esto…?" al comprender de pronto lo que sucedía, Tomoyo se volvió hacia Marks con el ceño fruncido "¿Qué pasa aquí, Hill?"

"Señorita Daidouji, por favor. Preferiría hablar con el señor Hiraguizawa en privado"

"Estoy segura de ello" Tomoyo adoptó una postura desafiante ante Eriol y se cruzó de brazos. "Pero no pienso irme. De manera que le sugiero que me diga lo que está pasando."

Eriol apoyó una mano en su hombro

"No te entrometas. Esto es problema mío y yo me ocuparé de resolverlo"

"Pero..."

"Como supondrás, el señor Marks ha venido a pedirme que me vaya" la empujó con suavidad para apartarla de su camino. "No tengo por costumbre ocultarme tras las mujeres, Tomoyo. Y tampoco permito que se interpongan en la línea de fuego cuando alguien me está apuntando"

¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! La había llamado Tomoyo. Aquello la hirió más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho. También la enfureció.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice el señor Hiraguizawa?" preguntó, y oyó que Eriol mascullaba una breve e intensa palabra "¿Ha venido a pedirle que se vaya, Hill?"

El pobre hombre parecía desolado.

"Me temo que si. Como organizador de la gala, es responsabilidad mía hacerme cargo de la situación. Si fuera por mí…" se encogió de hombros. "Pero las cosas no son así. Y ya que esta es una gala benéfica, no podemos permitirnos dar una imagen de…"

Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura.

"¿Incorrección?"

"Eso es"

Tomoyo tuvo una idea repentina.

"¿Y el problema es con todos los Hiraguizawas, o solo con este?"

Marks dudo un segundo, y esa fue su perdición. Eriol se irguió junto a Tomoyo, que casi pudo oler su furia ante la posibilidad de que su familia se viera amenazada en conjunto. Sin saber por que sintió un orgullo por estar al lado de él, pero internamente sentía anhelo de tener a alguien que la protegiera de ese modo.

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡: MIL PERDONES A TODOS, SE QUE ES MUY PEQUEÑO EL FIC PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO NO ME ENCUENTO EN MI CASA DE HECHO LA QUE ESTA PUBLICANDO ESTE CAPITULO ES MI HERMANA ES MUY PEQUEÑO LO SE, PERO CREANME QUE NO ERA LO QUE TENIA PLANEADO, SIENTOMUCHO FALLARLES LES PROMETO QUE PARA EL 6 DE ENERO TENDRAN UN CAPITULO DE POR LO MENOS 20 HOJAS ES UNA PROMESA Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR CUESTE LO QUE CUESTA, Y SI TENGO QUE SOBORNAR A ALGUIEN LO HE DE HACER


	8. Capitulo 8

_Capitulo 8_

_En el capitulo anterior…_

"_Como supondrás, el señor Marks ha venido a pedirme que me vaya" la empujó con suavidad para apartarla de su camino. "No tengo por costumbre ocultarme tras las mujeres, Tomoyo. Y tampoco permito que se interpongan en la línea de fuego cuando alguien me está apuntando"_

_¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! La había llamado Tomoyo. Aquello la hirió más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho. También la enfureció._

"_¿Es cierto lo que dice el señor Hiraguizawa?" preguntó, y oyó que Eriol mascullaba una breve e intensa palabra "¿Ha venido a pedirle que se vaya, Hill?" _

_El pobre hombre parecía desolado._

"_Me temo que si. Como organizador de la gala, es responsabilidad mía hacerme cargo de la situación. Si fuera por mí…" se encogió de hombros. "Pero las cosas no son así. Y ya que esta es una gala benéfica, no podemos permitirnos dar una imagen de…"_

_Tomoyo sonrió con dulzura._

"_¿Incorrección?"_

"_Eso es"_

_Tomoyo tuvo una idea repentina._

"_¿Y el problema es con todos los Hiraguizawas, o solo con este?"_

_Marks dudo un segundo, y esa fue su perdición. Eriol se irguió junto a Tomoyo, que casi pudo oler su furia ante la posibilidad de que su familia se viera amenazada en conjunto. Sin saber por que sintió un orgullo por estar al lado de él, pero internamente sentía anhelo de tener a alguien que la protegiera de ese modo._

"¿Quién está detrás de esto?" Preguntó Eriol, y su voz sonó como un látigo.

-"Nadie. ¡Todo el mundo! No puedo decirlo, señor Hiraguizawa. A mí solo me han pedido que me haga cargo de la situación".

-"¿Quién? Déme un nombre". Los ojos de Eriol brillan por la furia contenida

-"No puedo hacerlo. Perdería mi trabajo si hiciera algo así."

Tomoyo decidió intervenir de nuevo. Sabía que irrita­ría a Eriol, pero eso no tenía remedio.

-"Me decepciona, Marks. Crabbe y Asociados y los Hiraguizawa siempre han apoyado estas galas benéficas. Pero me temo que no va a quedarnos más remedio que reconside­rar nuestra posición".

-"Por favor, señorita Daidouji. Preferiría que no hi­ciera algo así. Usted ha sido siempre muy generosa".

-"Dígame... ¿ha habido alguna vez el más mínimo indicio de incorrección en lo que a mis empresas se refiere?"

-"¡Nunca!"

-"¿Y si yo respondo por los Hiraguizawa?"

-"Te he dicho que no te entrometas, **pequeña"****-**interrumpió Eriol, tomando la mano de Tomoyo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella hizo caso omiso de la advertencia que se podía leer en sus ojos y desvió su mirada para seguir mirando a Marks que se había quedado lívido. "_Pobre hombre" _ pensó Tomoyo eso no era su culpa alguien estaba moviendo sus influencias para desacreditar a los Hiraguizawa y a ella eso se le hacia muy injusto.

Tomoyo siguió mirando a Marks mientras contes­taba.

-"Puede que este sea un buen momento para decirte que no me gusta recibir órdenes. Estoy mucho más acos­tumbrada a darlas" -De pronto tuvo una idea; la solución perfecta para el problema que se había planteado-. "Ya sé. Bailaremos".

-"¿Disculpa?" Eriol estaba sorprendido mientras él hervía de furia ante las intenciones que tenían de echarlos de la gala como si fueran una peste y la mujer que tenia sujeta de la mano se le antojaba bailar no cabía duda alguna, estaba completa e irremediablente loca.

-"Bailaremos" -Tomoyo se volvió hacia Eriol-. "Tú y yo. Y después bailaré con todos tus primos mientras mi tío William lo hace con sus esposas. Y nos reiremos. Mu­cho. También hablaremos con algunas personas clave que tienen suficiente influencia como para acabar con los ru­mores y que estarán totalmente dispuestos a colaborar si quieren seguir haciendo negocios con mi empresa".

-"No te entrometas en esto" -advirtió Eriol -. "Puede que averigües que no tienes tanta influencia como crees".

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se desvaneció.

-"¿Recuerdas que hace un rato me has pedido que me fiara de tu criterio en lo referente a un tema de mutuo in­terés?" -preguntó con delicadeza.

Eriol suspiró.

-"Supongo que ahora quieres que yo me fíe del tuyo".

-"Haremos un trato. Yo seguiré tu consejo y no abor­daré ese asunto en particular como lo he hecho esta ma­ñana contigo".

-"¿Y a cambio?"

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír.

-"Bailaremos" -miró a Marks-. "Le sugiero que espere aquí un rato, Hill. Disfrute de la vista. No creo que vaya a tener que volver a preocuparse por nada... incorrecto".

-"Gracias, señorita Daidouji. Supongo que tiene ra­zón". Contesto Marks llevándose una mano al cuello tratando de aflojar la corbata que al parecer de pronto le parecía demasiado ceñida.

-"Sí, yo también supongo que tengo razón. Normal­mente la tengo" -A continuación pasó una mano bajo el brazo de Eriol y se encaminó con él hacia el salón de baile-. "Y ahora, señorHiraguizawa... ¿dónde estábamos an­tes de ser interrumpidos de manera tan grosera?"

-"Yo iba a dejarte y tú ibas a organizar tu encuentro con Cornel" -contestó él rápidamente. Ella le dedicó una mirada elocuente.

-"Que yo recuerde, estabas a punto de besarme".

-"Y que yo recuerde, estaba a punto de no besarte. Por una vez en mi vida, había planeado no correr riesgos".

-"Es una lástima". Los labios de Tomoyo se fruncieron en un mohín que a Eriol se le antojo demasiado delicioso e insinuante

Los labios de Eriol se curvaron en una irónica son­risa. Él no era un tonto sabia que era muy fácil cumplir el deseo de Tomoyo pero por una vez en su vida le haría caso a su cabeza y no a su libido, sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía se metería en demasiados problemas.

-"Yo pienso lo mismo".

-"¿Crees que bailar carecerá de riesgos?" Tomoyo lo miro con una sonrisa muy enigmática

-"¿Contigo? Sinceramente, lo dudo".

Tomoyo también lo dudaba. Sin embargo, estaba se­gura de que no sería tan peligroso como besar a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Sospechaba que habría sido una actividad muy agradable antes de casarse y acabar con cualquier placer Futuro.

Eriol miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Había querido besarla. La había sostenido entre sus brazos y se había sentido consumido por la urgencia de cubrir aquella boca que se antojaba jugosa y muy sensual como ninguna otra que hubiera besado, con la suya y explorar su cálida y sedosa profundidad. Ella no se habría resistido. No. Lo había deseado tanto como él. Entonces, ¿qué lo había detenido?

Sabía cuál era la respuesta. La conmoción que había hecho que Tomoyo se estremeciera cuando la había to­cado, combinada con el asombro de sus brillantes ojos amatistas, le habían hecho dudar. Por un instante, había lo­grado distraerla de su propósito, la había obligado a reconocerlo como hombre en lugar de como una solución a sus problemas que tenía con sus empresas. Ese hecho debería haberle producido una gran satisfacción.

Pero, en lugar de ello, le había hecho volverse cauteloso.

Había en Tomoyo cierto aire de pureza, casi de virginidad, que lo asustaba; parecía una Bella Durmiente es­perando a ser despertada por un beso de amor verdadero. Y no iba a ser él quien la despertara. No mientras su repu­tación estuviera arruinada. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos. De hecho, de no ser por aquella última amenaza al negocio de los Hiraguizawa, nunca habría permitido que Tomoyo siguiera adelante con el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente se habría ido.

Pero alguna de las personas presentes en aquella gala benéfica pretendía destrozar el negocio familiar. Y no es­taba dispuesto a permitir que sucediera algo así. Contem­pló con fiereza la multitud reunida en el salón de baile. Quienesquiera que fueran deberían haberse limitado a tratar de arruinarlo personalmente. Porque en el momento en que habían atacado a su familia en conjunto habían co­metido un error garrafal.

_**Nadie jugaba con lo que era suyo.**_

Miró a Tomoyo.

-"Lo prometo, pequeñaTú no vas a resultar perjudicada por esto. Si alguien trata de..."

-"Déjame adivinar" -ella se deslizó entre sus brazos con una gracia y una elegancia innatamente femeninas que apelaron a todo lo que había de masculino en Eriol-. "Le harás pagar por ello. Al igual que le harás pagar por lo que trata de hacer a tu familia".

Eriol comenzó a bailar a la vez que su expresión se transformaba de feroz en indulgente.

-"¿Tan bien me conoces?"

-"Ni mucho menos" -murmuró Tomoyo.

Pero sabía que en aquellos momentos lo conocería algo mejor si la hubiera besado. Había deseado aquel beso con una desesperación desconocida a su naturaleza. Cuando Eriol la había tomado entre sus brazos se había sentido abrumada por el impulso de explorar cada milí­metro cuadrado de su fascinante boca. Pero, ¿qué había hecho que él se detuviera?

Podía adivinarlo.

No la deseaba. Aquella mañana, ella había entrado en tromba en su despacho para hacerle una proposición de matrimonio. O, más bien, una proposición de negocios. ¿Acaso había temido Eriol verse obligado a aceptar su proposición si la besaba? ¿O no estaba interesado en ella en ningún aspecto?

Pero no importaba, se dijo con estoicismo. De hecho, era lo mejor. Por unos instantes, había perdido de vista su verdadera meta. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes. Nunca. Evidentemente, Eriol Hiraguizawa era un hombre peligroso, y sería un error implicarlo en su plan para con­seguir el pleno control de Crabbe y Asociados. No podía permitirse una distracción como aquella. No si esperaba tener éxito.

Suspiró y se arrimó un poco más a él. En realidad, era una pena. Nunca había conocido a nadie con aquella ca­pacidad para distraerla. Habría sido interesante averiguar hasta qué punto podría haber llegado aquella distracción.

Eriol esta mirando por la ventana de su oficina hacia el edificio de Crabbes tratando de pensar que estaría cavilando la señorita Daidouji en estos momentos, sacudió sus cabeza para tratar de despejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, seria mejor que se pusiera a trabajar o el trabajo se le acumularía demasiado, se acerco a su escritorio cuando iba a sentarse para revisar la carpeta que hacia ya una hora su secretaria le había dejado, sonó su teléfono.

-"Sí, Dime Catý"

-"Eriol tus primos has convocado a una reunión en la sala de juntas dentro de una hora me lo acaba de decir la secretaria de Yukito"

-"Gracias Catý"

Eriol suspiro ya sabia para que era dicha reunión, lo mas seguro seria para burlarse de el por lo sucedido en la Gala. Por que Tomoyo no había mantenido su hermosa y apetitosa boquita cerrada.

Eriol se dirigió a la sala de Juntas, abrió la puerta y vio que se encontraban tres de sus cinco primos, Yamazaki al verlo en la puerta tenia una sonrisa burlona y el cual parecía decirle con la mirada "Prepárate para lo que viene", Yue estaba preparándose un café, él y Yukito eran gemelos hijos de su tío Ronald Hirguizawa. Yukito estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, las miradas que le dirigieron cuando entro fueron suficientes para arrepentirse de estar ahi.

-"Siéntate Eriol o quieres tomar un café"- Yukito lo saludo con una sonrisa. Eriol negó con la cabeza y se sentó -"Bien, hemos convocado a esta junta para saber ¿Cuando va a ser la boda con la señorita Daidouji?¿Y que quieres como regalo de bodas? Nakuru esta muy contenta con tu prometida la señorita Daidouji, esta pensando en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ella y además diseñarle su vestido de boda"- Yukito se había casado hacía unos meses con Nakuru una joven diseñadora que poco a poco iba ganando fama en Europa y sus diseños habían alcanzado fama en América, era una chica muy divertida y con una lengua demasiado afilada, algunas veces podía ser demasiado sincera, a pesar de esto Eriol la quería como una hermana.

Eriol miró a sus primos con incredulidad había días en los que realmente hubiera deseado no tener familia ¡¿por que tenían que meterse tanto en su vida?! -"Supongo que estarás bromeando, ¿no?"

Eran en momentos como esos en los que no entendía por que su abuelo había decidido retirarse junto con sus tíos y su padre. Como era posible que le hubiera dejado la dirección de la empresa a ellos, sin embargo no cabía duda que desde que _**los retoños;**_ como les llamaba su abuelo, habían tomado la dirección de Clow´s la empresa había crecido cada vez mas con el paso del tiempo.

-"No, no estamos bromeando" -contestó Yue, -. "El momento no podía ser más adecuado. Hace tiempo que hablamos de la expansión comercial. El abuelo esta en Italia y estos momentos esta muy feliz desde que Shaoran y Sakura se casaron hace un mes, esta cada vez mas feliz pues su familia esta creciendo solamente esta a la espera que alguno de nosotros le de un bisnieto, de manera que no tenemos por qué preocupar­nos por ninguna desaprobación por parte de nuestros padres ni de nuestro abuelo. Tú mismo has dicho que la señorita Daidouji nos está ofreciendo un negocio interesante..."

-"¿Quieren que me case con una persona a la que no conozco ni amo para que podamos ampliar nuestros ne­gocios?"

-"No" -replicó Yukito-. "Queremos que te cases con la se­ñorita Daidouji para que Cornell no nos deje fuera del negocio. La expansión es un añadido. Si ella planeara abordar a cualquier otro, lo habría dejado pasar. Pero to­dos sabemos que Cornell juega sucio."

-"¿Tan duro sería?" -preguntó Yamazaki con una sonrisa burlona-. "Anoche parecía bastante interesada en ti."

Eriol le lanzó una mirada iracunda a su primo.

-"No. Parecía bastante interesada en ti."

-"Ese es un detalle sin importancia" -replicó Yamazaki -. "Lo importante es que está interesada. Y es evidente que preferiría hacer negocios contigo que con Cornell. ¿Por qué decepcionarla?"

-"Planea arrebatar a su tío la dirección de las empresas. Exasperado, Eriol arrojó la pluma que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio."

-"¿Y qué? A fin de cuentas son suyas, ¿no?"

Eriol apartó su asiento de la mesa y se levantó. Sus primos se habían aliado contra él, y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Se acercó hasta los ventanales de la sala y miró el edificio de Tomoyo. Frunció el ceño.

-"Hace muchos años que su tío dirige Crabbe y Aso­ciados. Él sabe lo que hace"

-"Tomoyo está decidida a casarse" -dijo Yukito con mo­lesta lógica-. "Y, por lo poco que nos has contado, está dispuesta a hacerlo contigo o con otro. ¿Por qué no bene­ficiarnos de esa circunstancia?"

-"¿Harías tú algo así?" -preguntó Eriol.

-"Yo ya estoy casado".

-"Vamos, Yukito. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Si no estu­vieras casado con Nakuru, ¿te casarías con una descono­cida solo por los beneficios que hacerlo reportaría a la empresa?"

-"Ese no es un asunto discutible" -contestó Yamazaki por su primo-, "Ya que a ti te atrae Tomoyo. Vamos, Eriol. Admítelo. La deseas."

La mandíbula de Eriol se tensó visiblemente.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?"

-"La conoces hace muy poco y ya te tiene enganchado" -Yamazaki sonrió-. "A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a Chiharu. Lo supe al instante".

-"Yo no estoy enamorado de esa mujer"-espetó Eriol -. "Sería como enamorarse de... ¡de un ordenador!" Yamazaki se encogió de hombros.

- "Si pero que clase ordenador, créeme que si todos los ordenadores tuvieran los ojos de la Señorita Daidouji, se venderían como pan caliente" Los tres hombres ahí presentes soltaron una carcajada mientras Eriol refunfuñaba para si mismo, pero tenia que admitir que desde que la había conocido no había podido olvidar esos hermosos ojos color amatistas que invadían sus sueños por su brillantes y sutil sensualidad casi virginal con que lo había mirado en la Gala cuando casi la había besado en el balcón.

Sin embargo Yamazaki lo saco de sus cavilaciones diciendo - "Chiharu también estaba obsesionada con los negocios. Tu misión consiste en hacerle ver que hay algo más en la vida que el trabajo. Y creo que podrás hacerlo"

-"Considera las alternativas" -añadió Yukito-. "Piensa en lo que supondría para Clow´s que Cornell se hiciera con Janus".

-"Supongo que sería mucho esperar que Cornell recha­zara su propuesta, ¿no?"

-"Estoy seguro de que la encontrará irresistible. No du­dará un instante en aceptarla".

Eriol no podía discutir aquello. Pero el comentario de su primo le hizo recordar algo que había dicho Tomoyo el día anterior... algo sobre que los hombres que conocía buscaban a Tomoyo, no a _**Ciruelo**_. Buscaban los beneficios que podía aportar al matrimonio, no a ella como persona. Apretó los dientes. Cornell no sería diferente. En todo caso, sería peor. La mera posibilidad de que Tomoyo se ofreciera a un hombre como aquel...

-"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaría en hacernos arro­jar la toalla?" -insistió Yukito al percibir la debilidad de su primo.

-"No mucho" -anunció Shaoran, que acababa de en­trar en la sala. Era un año mayor que Eriol, era alto y de complexión atlética, cabello color castaño oscuro con unos ojos del color del chocolate fundido donde se antojaba sumergirse como una fresa y ser devorada. Shaoran se había casado con Sakura hacia un mes, eran una pareja poco convencional pues él era serio e impenetrable de naturaleza mas bien misteriosa pero Sakura con su belleza y calidez innata lo había conquistado sin que el se diera cuenta.- "El asunto es peor de lo que nos temíamos".

-"¿Hasta qué punto?" -preguntó Eriol.

-"Cornell estaba tras el incidente de anoche. No solo exigió a Marks que echara a Eriol, sino que aseguró que habían surgido nuevas evidencias que implicaban a todos los Hiraguizawa en el incidente con los Bennett".

-"¡Lo demandaremos!"

-"Al diablo con los tribunales" -protestó Yamazaki-. "¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Cornell y le explicamos sus erro­res en persona?"

Yamazaki apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-"Yo estoy listo".

-"No" -interrumpió Yue-. "Hay otro modo de ocuparse de Cornell. Uno que lo dejará permanentemente fuera de nuestro camino. ¿No es cierto,Eriol?"

Eriol sentía cómo se cerraba la red en torno a él.

-"¿Qué ha pasado con la premisa de los Hiraguizawa de que solo nos casamos por amor?"

-"No serás el primero en desmentirla" -dijo Yue-. "Yo voy un paso por delante de ti."

-"¿Y dos divorcios en la familia lo hacen más acepta­ble? Al menos tú te casaste por amor, aunque no durara."

Yamazaki se acercó a Eriol y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-"¿Y tú no?"-preguntó en voz baja-. "Hay algo entre la señorita Daidouji y tú. Sé que es demasiado pronto para llamarlo amor, pero, ¿y si lo es? Tus sentimientos por ella podrían desarrollarse con el tiempo. Si se casa con Convelí, nunca llegarás a saberlo." - Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-"Estás soñando".

-"Pero son sueños agradables, ¿verdad?"

-"Yamazaki..."

-"Si aún no estás convencido, piensa en cómo nos de­fendió anoche. Bailó con cada uno de nosotros, poniendo en juego su reputación. Eso no le habrá sentado bien a Cornell. Cuando averigüe lo que Tomoyo quiere de él, se casará con ella. Se quedará con su empresa" -con expresión de pesar, Yamazaki añadió-: "Y luego, le hará pagar por haber tenido el descaro de entrometerse en sus pla­nes".

Yamazaki tenía razón y Eriol lo sabía. Sin duda, Cor­nell debió enfurecerse mucho la noche anterior. De he­cho, no hizo ningún intento por ocultarlo, cosa que im­pulsó la investigación de Shaoran.

Eriol sabía que estaba en deuda con Tomoyo. Toda la familia lo estaba. Había hecho lo prometido bailando con todos, e incluso insistió en que se quedaran hasta el amargo final, riendo y bromeando como si no les preocu­para nada en el mundo. Se comportó de modo especial­mente encantador con las tres esposas, Nakuru , Sakura y Chiharu. Al final de la velada, ya charlaban como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Y durante aquella inacabable noche, Eriol anheló poder llevarse a Tomoyo de nuevo al balcón para termi­nar lo que habían empezado. Para tomarla entre sus bra­zos y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, hasta que olvidara todo lo referente a Cornell, la Corporación Janus y su ab­surda búsqueda de un marido.

Miró hacia la ventana que, según el investigador que había contratado, pertenecía al despacho de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que corriera el riesgo que parecía dispuesta a correr? A pesar de su experiencia en el mundo de los negocios, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía suponer tratar con Cornell. Además, ¿cómo iba a permitir que este la tocara?

Sencillo. No iba a permitirlo.

-"Bien" -dijo, y se volvió hacia sus hermanos-. "Volveré a verla. No prometo que vaya a casarme con ella, pero trataré de asegurarme de que nos venda la Corporación Janus".

-"¿Hablarás con ella antes de que se vea con Cornell?"

-"No soy tonto" - Eriol cerró los ojos. «¡No, solo eres un idiota!», dijo para sí-. "La llamaré".

-"Mejor aún, ve directamente a verla" -sugirió Yamazaki-. "Utiliza parte del encanto de los Hiraguizawa para tratar a las mujeres".

-"A ella no le gusta el encanto. Me lo ha dicho".

-"En ese caso, utiliza la lógica. Y si eso no funciona..."

-"¿Qué?" Yamazaki sonrio..

-"Trata de darle el beso que te pidió anoche."

Eriol no había ido a verla. Tomoyo suspiró, frus­trada. Esperaba que hubiera ido a verla, que hubiera sope­sado las ventajas y desventajas y hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que le convenía casarse con ella.

Apretó impulsivamente el botón del intercomunicador para hablar con su secretaria.

-"¿Hay algún mensaje?"

-"Catorce llamadas y diecinueve correos electrónicos".

-"¿Alguno de... ?"

-"Ninguno del señor Hiraguizawa.Lo siento, señorita Daidouji."

La compasión que percibió en el tono de Sunny hizo que Tomoyo recuperara de inmediato su dureza.

-"Voy a Benjamin a reunirme con Cornell. Si mi tío pregunta por mí, dile que he salido a comer con un posi­ble cliente, por favor. No debes decirle bajo ningún con­cepto con quién estoy ni dónde."

-"Muy bien, señorita Daidouji. ¿Y si llama el señor Hiraguizawa?"

-"No llamará".

Tomoyo desconectó el intercomunicador y se levantó.

Recogió su bolso y echó un último vistazo a su despacho. Tal vez debería cambiar la decoración, incluir algunos muebles en tonos más cálidos y acogedores. Y colgar al­gunas fotos de sus padres y tía William en la pared. Tomó nota mental para mencionárselo a Sunny, pero cambió de opinión al instante. No, aquel sería uno de los «molestos detalles» de la vida de los que se ocuparía personalmente. Después de todo, ya era hora de que empezara a ha­cerlo.

-"¿Dónde está?" Eriol salio como una tromba del elevador

-"Lo siento, señor, pero la señorita Daidouji no está libre".

-"Para mí, sí".

Eriol pasó junto a la secretaria de Tomoyo y em­pujó la puerta que daba al despacho. Estaba vacío. Inca­paz de contenerse, pasó al interior y observó la decora­ción con una vaga sensación de preocupación. Resultaba frío y severo. Funcional. Carecía del más mínimo detalle personal, y era evidente que estaba única y exclusiva­mente enfocado para los negocios. Como le había adver­tido la secretaria, Tomoyo se había ido, dejando tras ella un delicioso rastro del perfume que llevaba la noche ante­rior.

Al menos eso no era solo «negocios».

-"¿Dónde está?" -preguntó.

-"No puedo..."

Eriol se volvió hacia la secretaria.

-"Deje que le facilite las cosas. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ciruelo… Perdon la Señorita Daidouji y yo tenemos... un arreglo pendiente. Me veo obli­gado a asumir que, debido a mi retraso, ha ido a reunirse con Cornell para comer. ¿Es así?"

La expresión de la secretaria le dio la respuesta.

-"En ese caso, todo lo que necesito es que me diga dónde y cuándo".

-"No puedo darle esa información. Si lo hiciera, perde­ría mi trabajo".

-"Eso no debe suceder" -reconoció Eriol.

Pensó con rapidez. ¿Dónde llevaría a comer alguien como Ciruelo a un posible asociado al que pensaba propo­nerle una «fusión» tan peculiar? No necesitó pensarlo de­masiado. A Benjamín. Era un lugar tranquilo, exclusivo, muy privado... y demasiado insípido para su gusto. Era un restaurante muy utilizado por hombres y mujeres de negocios para cerrar importantes tratos comerciales.

Eriol dedicó a la secretaria una decidida mirada.

-"¿A qué hora es su cita en Benjamín?"

-"¿Cómo... ?"-Sunny cerró la boca-. "Al mediodía. Pero si la señorita Daidouji se entera de que se lo he dicho, más vale que tenga un buen trabajo esperando para mí. Y le aseguro que no soy precisamente barata."

-"No va a ser despedida. Puede que incluso consiga un aumento" -o lo conseguiría en cuanto convenciera a Tomoyo de que le convenía más casarse con él que con Cor­nell.

-"Le tomo la palabra" -la secretaria miró su reloj-. "Por cierto, me llamo Sunny. Y si quiere llegar a tiempo, más vale que se dé prisa. La señorita Daidouji cree firme­mente en la puntualidad, tanto para sí misma como para los demás."

Mientras salía del edificio, Eriol comprobó en su reloj que apenas faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

En el capitulo anterior…..

_-"Deje que le facilite las cosas. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa. __Ciruelo… Perdon la Señorita Daidouji y yo tenemos... un arreglo pendiente. Me veo obli­__gado a asumir que, debido a mi retraso, ha ido a reunirse __con Cornell para comer. ¿Es así?"_

_La expresión de la secretaria le dio la respuesta. _

_-"En ese caso, todo lo que necesito es que me diga __dónde y cuándo"._

_-"No puedo darle esa información. Si lo hiciera, perde­__ría mi trabajo"._

_-"Eso no debe suceder" -reconoció Eriol._

_Pensó con rapidez. ¿Dónde llevaría a comer alguien __como Ciruelo a un posible asociado al que pensaba propo­__nerle una «fusión» tan peculiar? No necesitó pensarlo de­__masiado. A Benjamín. Era un lugar tranquilo, exclusivo, __muy privado... y demasiado insípido para su gusto. Era un restaurante muy utilizado por hombres y mujeres de __negocios para cerrar importantes tratos comerciales._

_Eriol dedicó a la secretaria una decidida mirada._

_-"¿A qué hora es su cita en Benjamín?"_

_-"¿Cómo... ?"-Sunny cerró la boca-. "Al mediodía. Pero si la señorita Daidouji se entera de que se lo he dicho, __más vale que tenga un buen trabajo esperando para mí. Y le aseguro que no soy precisamente barata."_

_-"No va a ser despedida. Puede que incluso consiga un __aumento" -o lo conseguiría en cuanto convenciera a Tomoyo__ de que le convenía más casarse con él que con Cor­__nell._

_-"Le tomo la palabra" -la secretaria miró su reloj-. "Por __cierto, me llamo Sunny. Y si quiere llegar a tiempo, más vale que se dé prisa. La señorita Daidouji cree firme­__mente en la puntualidad, tanto para sí misma como para __los demás."_

_Mientras salía del edificio, Eriol comprobó en su __reloj que apenas faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un taxi se detuvo en la acera en el momento en que alzó el brazo y lo dejó ante la entrada de Benjamín un minuto antes de las doce. A las doce en punto se acercó a Tomoyo mientras ella y Cornell eran conducidos a su mesa.

-"Siento llegar tarde, _**pequeña**_"-dijo.

Pasó una mano por su cintura, la apartó del lado de Cornell y la estrechó entre sus brazos. En esa ocasión no dudó. La besó. Se produjo un intenso silencio a su alrede­dor, como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido a mirar. Sin duda, había logrado captar la atención de quienes los rodeaban. Pero aquello no preocupó a Eriol, porque es­taba concentrado en algo mucho más interesante.

El día anterior había hecho el tonto. Tuvo la oportuni­dad de besar a Tomoyo en privado y no la aprovechó. No volvería a cometer aquel error. Bajo su exterior de fría mujer de negocios, Tomoyo Daidouji era una mujer exuberante y deliciosa.

Se resistió ligeramente, pero todo cambió en un ins­tante. Fue como si su cuerpo reconociera y aceptara de pronto lo que su mente rechazaba. Con el más delicado de los gemidos, se abrió a él, dándole la bienvenida. Sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, y sabía a café y a una dul­zura única que Eriol nunca había experimentado. Para su sorpresa, ella deslizó las manos bajo su chaqueta y las apoyó en su espalda para atraerlo hacia sí.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. Hundió los dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Tomoyo y le hizo inclinar la cabeza para ac­ceder más cómodamente a su boca. Luego bebió de ella con exigencia, reclamando tanto como estaba dando. Ella le de­volvió el beso con urgencia, haciéndole percibir un anhelo subyacente, una necesidad que Eriol deseó poder satisfa­cer allí mismo. Desafortunadamente, era imposible. Debe­ría haber aceptado su oferta de la noche anterior, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de llevar a una conclusión más satisfac­toria el desesperado deseo que estaba creciendo entre ellos.

Reacio a concluir el beso, antes de soltar a Tomoyo, saboreó una última vez sus labios. Y cuando se apartó y la miró, comprobó de nuevo hasta qué punto era una mu­jer apasionada y vibrante bajo cuyo exterior latía un in­confundible anhelo. Fue una revelación, y en lo que a Eriol se refería, selló su destino.

-"_**Ahora eres mía**_" -susurró contra su boca. Tomoyo se estremeció al escuchar su voz y lo que prometían esas tres palabras-. "Firmado, sellado y entregado"

-"¿Tenemos un acuerdo?" -susurró ella.

-"Condicionado a las negociaciones finales."

-"De acuerdo."

-"¿Lo sellamos con otro beso?" Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa sensual

Tomoyo rechazó con pesar la propuesta de Eriol.

-"Creo que resultaría poco adecuado en las presentes circunstancias".

-"Aguafiestas".

Tomoyo se arriesgó a echar un rápido vistazo por en­cima del hombro.

-"¿Qué hacemos con Cornell?"

-"Necesito que confíes en mí. Sígueme la corriente¿de acuerdo?"

-"Será duro" -replicó Tomoyo en tono irónico-, "pero lo intentaré."

-"Disculpa, Daidouji"-interrumpió Cornell, claramente irritado-. "¿Vamos a comer o no?"

Ella trató de ocultar su incomodidad tras una máscara de enérgica profesionalidad.

-"Lo siento, Robert" -hizo las presentaciones mientras eran conducidos hacia su mesa-. "¿Conoces a Eriol Hiraguizawa?"

Cornell rio.

-"Es posible. Hay tantos Hiraguizawa que resulta difícil seguirles la pista" —simuló meditar un momento-. "¿Es este el ladrón?"

Eriol recibió el insulto con una amplia sonrisa. Apartó una silla para Tomoyo y luego se sentó junto a ella, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

-"Te lo voy a explicar con claridad" -informó a Cornell con mucha calma-. "Soy el que está a punto de casarse con Ciruelo" Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de satisfacción para después besarle la mano a Tomoyo

-"¿Ciruelo?" -Cornell frunció el ceño-. "¿Quién es Ciruelo?"

Tomoyo suspiró.

-"Se refiere a mí".

Cornell solo necesitó un instante para comprender. La noticia no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-"¿Van a casarse?"

-"Lo antes posible no puedo estar sin ella ningún momento mas" -contestó Eriol.

-"¿Y cómo encajo yo en el asunto?"

-"No encajas".

Tomoyo se movió en el asiento, incómoda, cons­ciente de que los siguientes minutos iban a ser extrema­damente delicados.

-"Tal vez debería explicar..."

-"Deja que yo lo haga, por favor" -interrumpió Eriol, y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento-. "Mi prome­tida y yo pensábamos hacerte una oferta por tu empresa. Si estás interesado, podemos discutirlo durante la co­mida."

Cornell rió despectivamente.

-"¿Una oferta por mi empresa? Supongo que se trata de una broma¿no?"

-"En absoluto."

-"Tienes mucho valor, Hiraguizawa. Eso al menos he de concedértelo. Pero¿te importaría explicarme por qué crees que podría interesarme vender mi empresa? En todo caso, debería ser yo el que se ofreciera a comprar la tuya. Dada tu actual reputación, no creo que vayas a poder se­guir mucho tiempo en el negocio."

-"Estás equivocado. Clow´s quiere darte la oportu­nidad de retirarte con dignidad mientras puedas" -la ex­presión de Eriol se heló cuando añadió-: "Antes de que se haga público que vamos a ser los nuevos dueños de la Corporación Janus."

-"¿Qué diablos significa eso? "-Cornell dedicó a Tomoyo una mirada furiosa-. "Dijiste que tenías algo que po­dría interesarme adquirir, no que pretendías comprar mi empresa."

Tomoyo impresionó a Eriol con una insulsa son­risa y un leve encogimiento de hombros.

-"No sé qué juego se traen entre manos, pero están co­metiendo un error" -Cornell apartó su silla de la mesa y se levantó-. "A mí no me gusta jugar solo".

-"Eso he oído decir de ti" -murmuró Eriol. Cornell apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia, ellos.

-"Se van a arrepentir de esto. Nadie me trata impune­mente como a un tonto" -miró fijamente a Eriol-."La Cor­poración Janus aún no es tuya, Hiraguizawa. Y aunque acabes consiguiéndola, me ocuparé de que no te beneficies de ello."

Eriol se levantó lentamente. Su tamaño y estatura eran lo suficientemente intimidantes como para hacer que el otro hombre se apartara.

-"Dame una excusa. ¿Crees que quiero comprarte?" -el sonido de su risa hizo que Tomoyo se estremeciera-. "Quiero que pagues por lo que le has hecho a mi familia."

-"Me temo que tu típico encanto Hiraguizawa te está fa­llando" -espetó Cornell-. "Es la segunda vez que veo que sucede. Primero con Kate Bennett y ahora aquí" -alargó una mano y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Tomoyo-. "¿Qué te parece, Ciruelo? Deja a Hiraguizawa y apó­yame a mí. Te garantizo que saldrás ganando."

-"Aparta esa mano de ella."

La orden, emitida con un marcado acento velado de furia, sur­gió como un suave rumor. Por algún motivo, ese hecho hizo que resultara más letal. Las personas cercanas a la mesa dejaron de hablar y volvieron la mirada. El silencio se prolongó interminablemente, hasta que Cornell retiró la mano y se apartó.

-"Esto no ha acabado, Hiraguizawa". Eriol mostró sus dientes en una feroz parodia de sonrisa.

-"Suponía que dirías eso".

Había cierta falta de dignidad en un hombre tratando de mostrarse despreocupado mientras guardaba el rabo entre las piernas y huía. No podía decirse exactamente que Cor­nell estuviera huyendo, pues se alejó con paso tranquilo, pero nadie podía dudar de que no le había quedado más re­medio que retirarse ante un macho dominante. Eriol son­rió. Saborearía largo tiempo ese recuerdo. Era una lástima que sus primos no hubieran estado allí.

-"Estás disfrutando de esto" -dijo Tomoyo de repente, sin ocultar su indignación.

-"No sabes hasta qué punto".

-"Pues no pienso aguantarlo. Has dicho que me fiara de ti, no que ibas a luchar por mí como un perro asilvestrado" -se levantó de su asiento y se volvió hacia Eriol-. "Veo que voy a tener que hacerme cargo de la situación. Vamonos, Eriol. Continuaremos con este asunto en mi despa­cho, donde podremos dejarlo zanjado en privado."

-"Siéntate, Ciruelo."

-"A mí no puedes darme órdenes como a Cornell" -se­guían siendo el centro de atención de las miradas, y un in­tenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Tomoyo-. "No pienso aguantarlo".

Eriol no alzó la voz, pero su entonación fue impla­cable.

-"He dicho que te sientes".

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus narices es­tuvieron a punto de tocarse.

-"Escúchame, Hiraguizawa, y escúchame bien por que no pienso repetirlo".

A Eriol le gustó que Tomoyo tratara de mantenerse firme en su terreno. Casi ninguna mujer se habría atre­vido a hacerlo después de la escena con Cornell. Aquello sugería que en su matrimonio habría un equilibrio de fuerzas. Y el beso que habían compartido también sugería que habría un equilibrio de pasiones. Se cruzó de brazos. ¡¡Si definitivamente este matrimonio aparte de productivo e interesante seria muy divertido!!

-"Te estoy escuchando".

-"Ya que es evidente que no quieres ir a mi despacho, me voy a sentar. Pero eso no significa que hayas ganado. ¿Has entendido? No acepto órdenes de nadie, por muy bien que sepan gruñir y bramar".

Eriol alzó una ceja.

-"¿Crees que gruño y bramo bien?"

-"Magníficamente".

-"Entendido" -Eriol esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar-. "¿Te importaría decirme por qué has decidido quedarte?"

-"Porque tengo hambre, me gusta la comida de Benja­mín y cuesta mucho conseguir una mesa - Tomoyo vol­vió a sentarse y tomó el menú de la mesa-. "La gente está mirando".

-"¿Te quedas porque no quieres provocar una escena o porque quieres comer?"

-"Después de considerar mis opciones, he decidido que lo más razonable es comer" -Tomoyo pasó una página del menú-. "Además, es el único motivo que pienso reconocer."

Oculta tras el menú, se perdió la tierna sonrisa de Eriol, que empezaba a encontrar absolutamente irresisti­ble a su futura esposa.

-"Eso suponía".

-"Cornell y tú ya os conocíais¿no?" -Tomoyo lo miró por encima del menú con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. "Me refiero al margen de los negocios".

-"Nuestros caminos se han cruzado en un par de oca­siones" -replicó Eriol en tono misterioso

-"Eso deduje, por lo que me dijiste anoche sobre él. Pero hay algo más¿verdad? Hay algún problema entre vosotros" -Tomoyo bajó un poco más el menú-. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

-"Porque no tiene nada que ver contigo".

-"Supongo que te refieres a que no «_**tenía**_» nada que ver conmigo. Como tu futura esposa, merezco saber la verdad".

-"Tal vez estaría de acuerdo en eso si fueras a ser una esposa «_**real**_»" -dijo Eriol-. "Pero como mera asociada temporal, no es un asunto que te concierna"

-"Tiene algo que ver con una mujer¿verdad?" -adivinó Tomoyo-. "¿Con tu ex prometida, tal vez?"

-"Prueba un Vermouth para el aperitivo. Está muy bueno".

-"¿Qué hizo Cornell¿Salir con ella después de que te dejara¿Animarla a que lo hiciera?"

-"No vas a parar hasta que responda a tus preguntas¿verdad?"

-"Soy muy persistente". Eriol movió la cabeza.

-"«_**Entrometida**_» me parece un adjetivo más adecuado".

-"Decidida".

-"Testaruda".

-"Todo depende del punto de vista" -replicó Tomoyo, desestimando la crítica de Eriol con un gesto de la mano-. "Dime la verdad. ¿Fue Cornell el culpable de que tu compromiso fracasara, o se entrometió después?"

-"Precedió al hecho".

-"Por eso me advertiste sobre él, porque temías que utilizara conmigo los mismos trucos que con tu ex" -la boca de Tomoyo se curvó en una sonrisa ladeada, prece­diendo a su sensual y ronca risa-. "Fue un detalle muy dulce por tu parte".

Eriol se inclinó hacia ella y le quitó el menú de las manos.

-"Siento destrozar tus ilusiones, _pequeña,, _pero todo esto no tiene nada que ver con la dulzura. Tenemos un acuerdo comercial¿recuerdas?" Tomoyo dejó de sonreír.

-"Claro que lo recuerdo".

-"Debías elegirme a mí o a Cornell" -Eriol la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. "Ya has tomado tu decisión y ahora debes atenerte a ella. Yo me ocuparé de que así sea".

Un destello de irritación cruzó la expresión de Tomoyo.

-"Nunca en mi vida me he echado atrás en un trato".

-"Eso dijo mi investigador. Y ese es uno de los motivos por los que estoy sentado aquí".

-"Veo que tienes problemas con el tema de la con­fianza"-dijo Tomoyo en tono acusador-. "Esperas que me fíe de ti, pero tú no te fías de mí".

Eriol sonrió.

-"Espero que comprendas mi necesidad de jugar sobre seguro".

-"Creo que nos comprendemos perfectamente. Te que­maste con tu prometida y con Comell y ahora no te fías de nadie".

-"No" -negó Eriol al instante-. "De quien no me fío es de Cornell. Es implacable, y ahora que conoce mi plan, será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para detenerme. Quiero que entres en esta relación con los ojos bien abier­tos. Ya no vas a poder echarte atrás en tu proposición de matrimonio. Es demasiado tarde".

-"No tengo intención de hacerlo".

-"Bien. En ese caso, solo queda por discutir un detalle".

-"¿Cuál?"

Eriol apartó lentamente su mano de la barbilla de Tomoyo, dejando atrás un rastro de fuego.

-"Las condiciones de nuestro matrimonio".

En ee momento se acerco el camarero

-"Ya saben que van a ordenar"

-"Yo quiero una Ensalada de Pollo y una copa de vino blanco" Contesto Tomoyo

-"Yo quiero unos langostinos y tomare los mismo que la señorita"

Tomoyo esperó a que el camarero tomara nota y se fuera antes de seguir con la conversación.

-"He de decirte Ciruelo que no tienes por que cuidar tu figura, tal y como estas, para mi gusto eres espectacular" -Sonrio Eriol con una sonrisa maliciosa al hacer sonrojar a Tomoyo

-"No es mi figura de lo que esta a discusión en este momento…, Supongo que tienes algunas condiciones que poner respecto a nuestro acuerdo".

-"Algunas".

A pesar de la naturaleza volátil de la conversación, Tomoyo se sentía cómoda con aquella parte de la discusión. Los negocios eran algo natural para ella. No tenía ningún problema para hablar sobre opciones, condiciones de la negociación y demás. Prefería cual­quier cosa antes que hablar de los aspectos emocionales del matrimonio.

-"Adelante" -dijo, haciendo un expresivo gesto con la mano.

-"Como mencionaste en nuestro primer encuentro, quiero la Corporación Janus a precio de saldo".

-"Hecho".

-"Tendrás que vivir en mi casa mientras dure nuestro matrimonio".

A Tomoyo no le gustó aquello.

-"¿Por qué?"

Eriol tomó su mano sobre la mesa y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar.

-"Porque tengo intención de que nuestro matrimonio parezca tan normal como sea posible, Ciruelo. Pero te pro­meto que no durará mucho. No es mi estilo".

-"En ese caso, puedo ser magnánima" -Tomoyo movió su mano libre en el aire-. "Adelante". Él asintió.

-"Teniendo en cuenta que la boda va a ser muy precipi­tada, supongo que habrá muchas habladurías y, dentro de lo posible, preferiría evitarlas".

-"Habladurías" -repitió Tomoyo. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en ello? Lógicamente, los chismes se dis­pararían en cuanto la noticia se hiciera pública-. "Supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, no habrá modo de evitarlas."

-"Sobre todo, cuando la gente se entere de que no estás embarazada".

-"¿Embarazada?" -preguntó Tomoyo, sin ocultar su desconcierto.

El camarero se acercó en aquel momento a la mesa para servirles el vino. Tras el típico ritual y el consenti­miento de Eriol para que dejara la botella en la mesa, se alejó.

-"Eso es lo primero que pensará la gente" -continuó Eriol tras dar un largo sorbo a su vaso-. "¿Imaginas lo siguiente que pensarán?"

Tomoyo saboreó el vino antes de contestar. Estaba real­mente exquisito.

-"¿Que estamos apasionadamente enamorados?"

No sabía de dónde habían surgido aquellas palabras, pero sospechaba que de algún lugar realmente oculto de su interior. Había algo en Eriol y en los aspectos ínti­mos de aquella conversación que parecían liberar lo «prohibido». Y una vez abierta aquella puerta, temía que fuera a costarle verdaderos esfuerzos mantener a raya sus emociones.

-"Eso dependerá de cómo nos tratemos en público. No. El segundo rumor surgirá cuando la gente descubra que te has hecho cargo de la dirección de Crabbe y Asociados. Supongo que las condiciones del testamento de tu padre no son de dominio público¿no?"

-"No".

-"Una vez que te hagas cargo de la empresa, la gente sospechará que te has casado para apartar a tu tío de la di­rección de la empresa, especialmente cuando se sepa que Clow´s ha comprado la Corporación Janus"-Eriol hizo una pausa antes de añadir-: "Y será verdad¿no?"

-"Sí"-susurró Tomoyo-, "Hay motivos..."

-"Lo que nos lleva a mi tercera condición" -interrumpió Eriol.

Tomoyo no necesitaba que se la dijera. Estaba segura de que quería que le explicara por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

-"No me pongas esa condición, por favor. No puedo decirte por qué tengo que hacer esto. No podré explicartelo hasta que estemos casados."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Es confidencial. Si te diera más explicaciones, pondría en peligro Crabbe y Asociados, y no pienso hacer! No puedo. Mis intereses van primero".

-"¿Permitirás que la gente sospeche que no te fías de habilidad de tu tío para dirigir la empresa?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

El camarero apareció en aquel momento con el primer plato y ella esperó pacientemente a que descargara bandeja. Su ensalada de pollo no parecía tan apetito como los langostinos de Eriol. Para asombro suyo, este la miró un momento y de inmediato traslado a su plato parte de su comida.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"¿Tú qué crees? Te estoy dando lo que realmente te apetece".

-"Si hubiera querido langostinos, los habría pedido". La oscura intensidad de la mirada de Eriol resulto demasiado penetrante para Tomoyo.

-"Lo dudo. Tengo la sensación de que tomas tus decisiones basándote en todo excepto en tus gustos personales" -Eriol tomó con el tenedor un suculento trozo langostino y lo acercó a los labios de Tomoyo-. "Relájate y disfruta, _pequeña_"

Ceder a la tentación sería un mal precedente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era Eriol.quien la esta tentando. Pero no pudo resistirse. Tomó el bocado prohibido y suspiró mientras lo saboreaba. El langostino sabia tan bien como olía, sobre todo después de dar otro largo sorbo a su vino.

-"¿Te gusta el vino?"

-"Mucho."

-"¿Y el langostino?"

-"También."

-"En ese caso, limítate a disfrutar de ese inesperado placer" -Eriol esperó a que Tomoyo terminara de co­mer para seguir con el asunto-. "Respecto a tu tío…"

Ella alzó la mirada de su plato con expresión culpa­ble. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su discusión? Nunca le había sucedido nada parecido antes de conocer a Eriol, pero con él se estaba convirtiendo en una costum­bre.

-"Sí, por supuesto. Ibas a explicarme lo desfavorable­mente que le iba a afectar nuestro matrimonio".

-"Si alguien llega a sospechar que te casas para poder hacerte cargo de Crabbe y Asociados, tu tío se va a ver en una situación muy comprometida. La gente en general y los miembros de tu junta en particular deducirán que no confías en él".

-"No permitiré que nadie haga daño a mi tío". Eriol se inclinó hacia Tomoyo y bajó la voz al de­cir:

-"Tú vas a hacerle daño. ¿Has hablado con él sobre tus planes de casarte?"

¿Cómo iba a explicar a su tío sus planes?, pensó Tomoyo. Pero tampoco podía darle ninguna explicación a Eriol.

-"No, no he hablado con él sobre mis planes".

-"¿Y no crees que se sentirá humillado si esperas a la próxima junta para hacerte cargo de la dirección sin ha­berle puesto sobre aviso?"

Tomoyo no había pensado en aquello, y debería ha­berlo hecho. Era una progresión lógica. No tenía inten­ción de hacer el cambio ante toda la junta, desde luego, aunque el resultado podía ser el mismo. ¿Por qué estaba resultando todo aquello tan difícil? Tal vez porque se ha­bía visto forzada a tomar aquella decisión sin tiempo para elaborar una estrategia.

-"¿Qué sugieres?" —preguntó, tensa.

-"Debido a Cornell, no tenemos mucho tiempo que per­der, pero sugiero que pasemos las próximas semanas simulando un idilio arrollador. Que la gente piense que es­tamos enamorados".

-"¿Crees que eso será necesario?"

-"No estoy pensando solo en William. También tengo que preocuparme por familia especificamene por mi Abuelo. Es un hombre muy inteligente y aceptará mucho me­jor nuestro matrimonio si cree que está basado en el amor, y no en los negocios. Desde que mis primos Yukito, Yamazaki y Shaoran se casaron espera que los demas vayamos por la misma linea" - Eriol dejó que Tomoyo meditara un momento sobre aquello antes de continuar-. "Según mi investigador, tu cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas. Eso nos dará la oportunidad y el tiempo necesario para preparar los papeles para casarnos en un juzgado. Provocará habladurías, pero nadie sospechara de tus motivos ni pon­drá en duda la habilidad comercial de tu tío".

Aquello tenía sentido, a pesar de que a Tomoyo no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pasar las siguientes sema­nas simulando un romance. Pero si hacerlo ayudaba a su tío William y satisfacía a la familia de Eriol, no pondría ob­jeciones.

-"De acuerdo. También acepto esa condición. ¿Algo más?"

-"Tenemos que hablar sobre la duración del matrimo­nio".

-"No tiene por qué durar mucho".

-"No estoy de acuerdo".

-"Eriol..."

-"Si nos casamos y nos divorciamos con demasiada ra­pidez, acabaremos pareciendo unos tontos, y eso no nos ayudará en nuestra profesión. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que nuestro matrimonio no pueda durar una temporada razonable?"

-"¿Y si entre tanto conocemos a otra persona?" Tomoyo deseó que Eriol dejara de mirarla como si pudiera ver a través de su alma.

-"¿Crees que eso es probable?" -preguntó él con aspe­reza.

El tono de su voz había adquirido una cualidad pose­siva contra la que Tomoyo luchó con la mentira más des­carada que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-"Podría conocer a otro hombre mañana mismo".

Eriol no mordió el anzuelo.

-"En ese caso, sugiero que te olvides de casarte con­migo y esperes hasta encontrar a otro hombre".

-"Sabes que no tengo ningún interés en casarme con otro. Si no fuera por..." -Tomoyo se interrumpió, cons­ciente de que había estado a punto de delatarse. Apartó su copa de vino a una distancia segura, deseando poder ha­cer lo mismo con Eriol. Tanto lo uno como el otro le producían reacciones incontrolables, algo que no podía permitirse en aquellos momentos-. "Si no fuera por ciertos acontecimientos inesperados, no me casaría contigo ni en broma".

-"Me halagas, _pequeña_"-murmuró Eriol en tono irónico. Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-"Lo siento, Eriol. Eso ha sido una grosería" -si no hacía que aquella conversación fluyera como era debido, sus planes podían irse al garete-. "¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? De acuerdo. ¿Crees que nuestro matrimonio de­bería durar una temporada razonable? Adelante. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta¿tendremos que vivir juntos todo el tiempo?"

-"Es posible. Sugiero que mantengamos flexibilidad respecto a ese tema".

Tomoyo asintió lentamente. Luego, se ajustó las ga­fas con aire decidido.

-"Yo también quiero poner una condición" -anunció.

-"¿De qué se trata?"

-"Quiero que quede bien claro que yo seré la que mande en nuestro matrimonio. Yo seré la que tome las decisiones y la que decida qué hacer y cuándo".

-"¿Y cuál será mi papel?" Tomoyo sonrió.

-"Tú tendrás que obedecer".

-"¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo con esa interesante condi­ción?"

-"Iré a visitar a Cornell para comprobar si él estaría dispuesto a aceptarla" -replicó ella de inmediato.

Era la mentira más descarada que había intentado nunca, y sospechaba que Eriol lo sabía. A pesar de todo, se negó a echarse atrás, como también se negaba a pasar las siguiente semanas y meses plegándose a los deseos de Eriol. No iba a ganar su independencia en un frente solo para perderla en otro.

Una extraña sonrisa curvó los labios de Eriol.

-"Propones una condición muy interesante, _pequeña". _El regreso cierto acento en la voz de Eriol debería ha­berla puesto sobre aviso.

-"Entonces¿estás de acuerdo?"

-"¿Es tu única condición¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres¿«_**Todo**_» lo que quieres?"

-"Estoy totalmente segura" -contestó Tomoyo, con más valor que sinceridad.

-"En ese caso, eso es lo que tendrás" -Eriol se inclinó hacia ella para sellar su acuerdo con un beso que ha Tomoyo se le antojo demasiado breve-. "Me ocuparé de ello personalmente".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquello tenía que terminar, se dijo Eriol mientras salía del taxi. No quería una relación real con Tomoyo. Desde su ruptura con Kate Bennett se había mantenido alejado de las mujeres y de cualquier clase de compro­miso con ellas. No tenía intención de hacerlo perma­nentemente, por supuesto. No era tan estúpido. Algún día aparecería la mujer adecuada para él.

Pero esa mujer no era Tomoyo Daidouji.

Seguir jugueteando como lo había hecho durante la comida solo podía llevar a una cosa: al desastre total. ¿Y si empezaba a encariñarse con ella¿Y si ella llegaba a encariñarse con él? Uno de los dos acabaría sufriendo. Él podría sobrellevarlo, pero¿y Tomoyo?

Acabaría por racionalizar su dolor. Encontraría alguna explicación lógica al fracaso de su relación. Pero en el fondo, allí donde la lógica no tenía lugar y el dolor dejaba su marca sobre las emociones más frágiles, ella cambia­ría. Y no para mejor.

No. Si era listo, mantendría su asociación tan alejada de lo emocional como le fuera posible. Debía asegurarse de que Tomoyo entendiera que su matrimonio tenía que consistir exclusivamente en un acuerdo comercial. De ese modo, ambos permanecerían a salvo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquello tenía que terminar, se dijo Tomoyo mientras salía del taxi. No quería una relación real con Eriol. Desde luego, no la que él parecía estar proponiendo. So­naba demasiado arriesgada. Algún día, tal vez. Después de todo, tampoco era totalmente estúpida. Algún día apa­recería el hombre adecuado para ella.

Pero ese hombre no era Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Seguir jugueteando como lo había hecho durante la comida solo podía llevar a una cosa: al desastre total. ¿Y si empezaba a encariñarse con ella¿Y si ella llegaba a encariñarse con él? Uno de los dos acabaría sufriendo. Ella podría sobrellevarlo, pero¿y Eriol?

Acabaría por racionalizar su dolor. Ya lo había hecho con Kate Bennett. Pero aquello consumiría parte del apa­sionado destello que iluminaba su alma, el encanto y la protectora generosidad que tanto la atraían de él. Le haría cambiar. Y no para mejor.

No. Si era lista, mantendría su asociación tan alejada de lo emocional como le fuera posible. Debía asegurarse de que Eriol entendiera que su matrimonio debía con­sistir exclusivamente en un acuerdo comercial.

De ese modo, ambos permanecerían a salvo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota de Autora

Hola: Gracias por sus reviews realmente como muchos dicen son el motor que nos impulsa a seguir escribiendo y también me sirvieron para darme cuenta que si hay gente a la cual todavía les sigue interesando el fic y realmente es muy gratificante. En fin solo quería darles las gracias a todos aquellos que me han escrito un review y también ha aquellos que no lo han hecho pero que lo han leído.

Es muy importante para mi que me digan que es lo que opinan si les gusta o no, si piensan que debo añadirle mas cosas etc. Otra aclaración que quería hacerles es que esta semana voy a estar trabajando en el hospital por lo que voy a tratar de publicar otro capitulo el viernes o sábado a mas tardar, todo depende de cuanta aceptación tenga este capitulo. En el próximo capitulo tratare de que vean un poco mas de romance.

Bueno tengo ke decirles que hace una semana encontré un libro en un bazar llamada "Una Boda Imprevista" y no supe por que pero el titulo se me hizo conocido así es que lo compre, llegue a mi casa y lo lei, y fue muy grande mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que este libro es igual a un fic que lleva el mismo titulo que este y es de ET en seguida me fui a mi computadora y cheque si era cierto, lo triste es que la autora no lo termino (el burro hablando de orejas, creo que me esto echando pedradas yo sola) por que según escribe en su fic se fue de viaje desde hace un año, no se opinen ustedes pero me gustaría terminarlo, necesito que me den su opinión y que me digan que les parece. En mi opinión era una historia muy buena y es una lastima que la autora no lo haya terminado

Sin más que decir por el momento, se despide de ustedes su amiga

Verenike

P.D. Espero sus reviews no se olviden de dejar uno si les gusto y para que me digan que opinan si debo terminar la historia de "UNA BODA IMPREVISTA" o mejor esperamos a que regrese la autora original y que lo termine. Tambien les dejo la definición de:

**Vermouth:** es la bebida basada en vinos blancos, fuertes y muy aromáticos, macerados con hierbas, caramelo y condimentos, como la genciana, manzanilla, ruibarbo, vainilla y otras . La acentuación en el azucarado diferencia los distintos tipos de vermouth; pueden ser secos (dry) o dulces , que a su vez pueden ser blancos (biancos) o rojos (rosso) .Su graduación alcohólica oscila entre los 16º a 18º. ·


	10. Capitulo 10

Dedicado a mi amiga Andrea, gracias chika por leer mi fic y darme tu opinión animo, como te dije el sabado "Dios sabe por que hace las cosas", tambien para todas aquellos que me han enviado un review

**Nota Importante**: _**Advertensia¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_ Este capitulo contiene algunas pedacitos de lime, no aptos para menores de 15 años, así que si alguien decido leerlo es bajo su responsabilidad

En el capitulo anterior…

_Aquello tenía que terminar, se dijo Tomoyo mientras __salía del taxi. No quería una relación real con Eriol. __Desde luego, no la que él parecía estar proponiendo. So­__naba demasiado arriesgada. Algún día, tal vez. Después __de todo, tampoco era totalmente estúpida. Algún día apa­recería el hombre adecuado para ella._

_Pero ese hombre no era Eriol Hiraguizawa._

_Seguir jugueteando como lo había hecho durante la __comida solo podía llevar a una cosa: al desastre total. ¿Y __si empezaba a encariñarse con ella¿Y si ella llegaba a __encariñarse con él? Uno de los dos acabaría sufriendo. __Ella podría sobrellevarlo, pero¿y Eriol?_

_Acabaría por racionalizar su dolor. Ya lo había hecho __con Kate Bennett. Pero aquello consumiría parte del apa­__sionado destello que iluminaba su alma, el encanto y la __protectora generosidad que tanto la atraían de él. Le haría __cambiar. Y no para mejor._

_No. Si era lista, mantendría su asociación tan alejada __de lo emocional como le fuera posible. Debía asegurarse __de que Eriol entendiera que su matrimonio debía con­__sistir exclusivamente en un acuerdo comercial._

_De ese modo, ambos permanecerían a salvo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído mientras miraba hacia el despacho de Tomoyo desde la ventana del suyo.

-"No entiendo el problema" -se apoyó contra el res­paldo de su asiento-. "Habíamos quedado en mantener un romance arrollador cara al exterior¿recuerdas?"

-"Un romance arrollador, como tú lo llamas, implica flores, bombones, alguna cena ocasional... ¡no lo que tú ya sabes!" -replicó Tomoyo en un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal en ella.

-"Comprendo" -Eriol sonrió-. "Había gente a tu alre­dedor cuando has abierto la caja¿no?"

-"¡Claro que había gente a mi alrededor!" -Eriol casi pudo oír cómo rechinaban los dientes de Tomoyo-. "En concreto, había tres presidentes de tres empresas diferen­tes sentados en mi despacho cuando ha llegado tu regalo. Por su forma, he pensado que era una caja de bombones, y he decidido que abrirla delante de ellos sería un buen modo de hacer saber a la gente que estamos relacionados románticamente".

-"Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que era una caja de­masiado liviana como para contener bombones".

-"Pues resulta que no me he dado cuenta". Eriol se irguió en su asiento y frunció levemente el ceño.

-"¿Y cómo es eso posible, _pequeña_¿Es que nunca te ha enviado nadie una caja de bombones?"

-"Nos estamos desviando del tema".

Al percibir la dolorosa vulnerabilidad que se había apoderado de la voz de Tomoyo, Eriol sintió el im­pulso de hacer cualquier cosa por suavizarla.

-"Discúlpame si te digo que ese es precisamente el tema. ¿Acaso están ciegos todos los hombres que has co­nocido¿O solo son estúpidos?"

Pudo sentir cómo se esforzaba Tomyo por mantener la compostura, y enseguida se formó una imagen en su mente, una que había visto numerosas veces desde que la había conocido. Al primer indicio de oposición, Tomoyo empujaba con el dedo índice las gafas sobre su nariz y al­zaba la barbilla. Si hubiera estado con ella, también le ha­bría dedicado una mirada cargada de determinación. Y luego, habría argumentado su punto de vista con innega­ble lógica.

Al principio, su fría y calmada fachada había bastado para engañarlo. Pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que bajo aquella apariencia latía oculta una sensibilidad muy femenina, una calidez emocional irre­sistiblemente atractiva.

-"No te he llamado para hablar sobre mis relaciones pasadas" -dijo Tomoyo con firmeza-. "¿Tienes idea de la re­acción que se ha producido cuando he abierto tu regalo?"

Eriol permitió de mala gana que la conversación volviera al tema inicial.

-"Sé cómo habría reaccionado yo. ¿Cómo lo han hecho tus visitantes?"-Eriol tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-"Ellos... ¡No importa cómo reaccionaran! Baste decir que lo han hecho tal y como esperabas. ¡Ya nadie puede poner en duda que mantenemos una aventura realmente tórrida!"

-"Perfecto".

-"No tiene nada de «perfecto». ¿Por casualidad recuer­das que una de las condiciones de nuestra relación es que yo seré la que mande?"

-"No".

Aquello desconcertó claramente a Tomoyo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con ese «no»? La única condición que te puse fue que..."

-"Fue que tú mandarías en nuestro matrimonio. Pero, que yo sepa, aún no estamos casados".

La agitada respiración de Tomoyo llegó con toda cla­ridad a través del teléfono.

-"¿Eriol?"

-"¿Sí, **ciruelo**?"

-"¿Estás en tu despacho?"

-"Sí, sentado y mirando por la ventana".

-"¿Estás mirando hacia mi oficina?"

-"La verdad es que sí. No sé exactamente por qué, pero últimamente lo hago bastante a menudo."

-"Quédate donde estás. No muevas un músculo hasta que llegue¿de acuerdo?"

-"Tan claro como mi regalo".

-"¡Tu regalo es transparente, no «claro»!" -espetó Tomoyo y, a continuación, colgó.

Eriol sonrió y dejó su teléfono móvil sobre el escri­torio. Interesante. Al parecer, su futura esposa estaba un tanto alterada. Estaba deseando conocer aquella faceta suya, suponiendo que no se le pasara en los pocos minu­tos que tardaría en llegar.

Desobedeciendo abiertamente su «orden», salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia los ascensores. A medio camino, oyó el chirrido de las ruedas de un coche dete­niéndose ante la entrada. Algo en el estridente sonido su­gería que podía tratarse de Tomoyo.

Efectivamente, era ella.

Tomoyo abrio la puerta con demasiada fuerza y casi atropella una pareja de ejecutivos pero realmente estaba furiosa con Eriol, como se le ocurría enviarle ese tipo regalo, se supone que su relación deberia de ser romantica, sutil, rápida y tal vez algo corta pero no tenia por que declarar que eran ¡Amantes! Y con su regalo no cabia la menor duda para los que lo habian presenciado, la cara se le ponía roja de vergüenza de recordarlo solo esperaba que su futuro maridito estuviera preparado.

Inconscientemente trato de acomodarse sus gafas pero con el enfadada que estaba con Eriol al salir de su oficina se las había olvidado, solo se había llevado su celular y su bolso ¡Maldición por que estaba tan ciega! Pero bueno viéndolo bien era una ventaja así no podría ver claramente los ojos de Eriol y caer ante ellos embelesada.

Tomoyo vio a un hombre fuerte de cabello negro hablando y riéndose con la recepcionista al parecer estaba muy feliz con ella ¡Demonios si no podia cumplir una orden que le había dado hace 5 minutos ¿Como seria cuando se casaran?¡

-"¡Oh señor Hiraguizawa no diga eso, me apena!" Contenso una joven de cabello rubio

Tomoyo se dirigio hacia él, como se atrevia después de haberle enviado un regalo tan comprometedor, ponerla en vergüenza y él muy campante coqueteando con la Recepcionista.

-"¡Eriol Hiraguizawa, te he dicho que no te movieras de donde estabas!"

Eriol oyó su voz incluso antes de verla.

-"Ho..la"

Eriol soltó el aliento en un prolongado suspiro. Maldición. Sin duda alguna, aquella no era una buena se­ñal. Si Tomoyo aún no lo había visto, su saludo solo po­día haber sido dirigido a otra persona. Llegó justo a tiempo de ver cómo tomaba con una mano las solapas de la chaqueta de Yamazaki mientras movía un dedo apuntando bajo su nariz. Chiharu se dirigía hacia ellos desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Eriol soltó una maldición y corrió hacia el grupo.

-"¡Ni me saludes!" -Tomoyo dejó de mover el dedo ante la nariz de Yamazaki y empezó a clavárselo rítmica­mente contra el pecho-. "Quiero que me expliques por qué se te ha ocurrido mandarme esa ropa interior. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?"

-"Er..."

Chiharu llegó primero. Enlazó su brazo con el de Yamazaki, apartó el puño de Tomoyo de la chaqueta de su marido y luego alisó esta con delicadeza.

-"Sí, explícate, Yamazaki" -dijo, con suma dulzura-. "A mí también me gustaría saber por qué mi marido envía pren­das íntimas de regalo a una mujer que no es su esposa".

-"¿Yamazaki?" -repitió Tomoyo, desconcertada, tratando de enfocarlo con su mirada¡Malditas gafas, Definitivamente hoy no era su dia!-. "¿Eres... eres Yamazaki?"

-"Me temo que sí. Mi primo está ahí" -Yamazaki señaló a Eriol-. "Es el que tiene esa expresión tan furiosa". Tomoyo se estremeció.

-"Uh... oh..."

Había llegado el momento de intervenir.

-"Si no os importa, yo me ocuparé de esto" -dijo Eriol. A continuación, alcanzó a su futura esposa sin darle tiempo a volver a abrir la boca.

Aunque aquello no duró demasiado.

-"Hay una explicación lógica para lo sucedido" -dijo Tomoyo, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

Eriol reprimió sus movimientos sujetándola con más fuerza. Ella soltó el aliento, sorprendida, y se dejó abrazar a la vez que su cuerpo se volvía suave, flexible y sensualmente femenino.

La boca de Eriol se tensó de­bido a la frustración. ¿Se daría cuenta Tomoyo de lo ins­tintivamente que reaccionaba ante él¿Y no podría utili­zar aquel instinto para distinguirlo de su primo?

-"Una explicación lógica" -repitió en tono cortante, harto de oír aquella frase-. "No me sorprende que lo pien­ses. Desafortunadamente, no vas a poder salir de esta si­tuación con la lógica. También debo advertirte que tu ló­gica tiene la molesta cualidad de irritarme mucho. Sobre todo cuando estás equivocada".

-"Eriol..."

-"Ahora no".

-"Caty, por favor no me pases ninguna llamada y pasa la comida que tenia dentro de una hora para mañana, cuando termines puedes ir a comer"

-"De acuerdo Eriol, quieres que te pida algo de la cafeteria para ti y la señorita Daidouji"

-"No Caty eres muy amable, mi prometida y yo en estos momentos en la comida es en lo ultimo que estamos pensando¿Verdad Ciruelo?"

-"Muy bien" Contesto sorprendida y con una sonrisa juguetona

Algo en la voz de Eriol hizo que Tomoyo perma­neciera callada. En cuanto entraron en el despacho, él la soltó. Ella alisó su traje de chaqueta, se colocó bien su bolso y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo. Eriol permaneció deliberadamente en silencio, con la espalda apoyada con­tra la puerta, temiendo ser incapaz de contener un to­rrente de fieras palabras si abría la boca.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta.

-"Dadas las circunstancias, protestar por tu regalo ahora no tendría mucho sentido".

-"Has confundido a Yamazaki conmigo" -las palabras de Eriol resonaron en el despacho como un trueno lejano.

-"Bueno, yo..."

-"Otra vez" -el trueno se fue acercando.

-"Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito" -protestó Tomoyo—. "Por si no te has dado cuenta no llevo mis gafas por lo que no veo bien ademas tu primo y tu podrian pasar por gemelos. Es prácticamente imposible distin­guirlos bien si no traigo mis gafas".

-"Va a ser muy difícil que convenzas a todo el mundo de que estamos locamente enamorados si no dejas de confundirnos".

-"¿Qué te parece si se ponen unas etiquetas?"

-"Supongo que eso es un chiste¿no?" -Eriol se apartó de la puerta, consciente de que aquel choque entre ellos había sido inevitable desde el principio.

Tomoyo se paso la mano por el pelo. Al margen de aquel gesto, logró mantener la compostura, cosa que im­presionó a Eriol, aunque también hizo que creciera su empeño en exponer la pasión que latía bajo su fría actitud externa.

-"¿Has notado que vuelves a hablar con un acento diferente?"

-"¿Y eso te pone nerviosa?"

-"Bastante" -replicó Tomoyo, irritada, dejándose eclip­sar un instante por Ciruelo-. "Supongo que eso te sucede cuando estás disgustado".

-"Es una posibilidad".

-"Por si lo has olvidado, he venido aquí a hablar de tu regalo, y no tengo intención de desviarme del tema".

La tensión crecía por momentos. Todo lo que hacía falta era una chispa para desencadenar una reacción en cadena.

-"Claro que vamos a desviarnos del tema. Cuenta con ello".

-"¿Ayudaría que me disculpara? Es cierto que te he confundido con Yamazaki".

-"Como ya te he dicho, eso no hace que me sienta me­jor. No podrás convencer a la gente de que vamos en se­rio si no dejas de confundirme con mi primo".

-"¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?"

-"Sí, la tengo" -Eriol avanzó lentamente hacia ella y no se sorprendió al comprobar que Tomoyo mantenía firme en su terreno. No había duda de que era una mujer que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente. Se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de ella. Alzó una mano, le quito el bolso y lo arrojó al sofá-. "Sugiero que busques otra forma de distinguirnos que con etiquetas".

Tomoyo alzó la barbilla y sus ojos brillaron.

-"Como ya he dicho" -replicó en tono desafiante-, "¿tie­nes tú alguna otra sugerencia?"

-"¿Qué te parece esta?"

Eriol pasó una mano tras la nuca de Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia sí. Solo le dio tiempo a tomar aire antes de cubrirle la boca con la suya. Fue la chispa que estaba es­perando.

Y de aquella simple chispa surgió la inevitable explo­sión.

Eriol consumió la boca de Tomoyo mientras la tormenta rompía sobre ellos. Fue un choque feroz de los elementos más primarios. Duro. Exigente. Primitivo. Desesperado. Tomó su barbilla en una mano y le hizo echar atrás la cabeza para situarla en un ángulo más ventajoso. Ella gimió con suavidad mientras él inha­laba su aroma, decidido a satisfacer cada uno de sus de­seos.

Sus bocas se unieron y se separaron. Una vez. Dos. Luego se fundieron con una perfección que Eriol nunca habría creído posible. Tomoyo lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura. Eriol fue hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la sólida puerta de roble del despacho. Luego, des­lizó una mano hacia la redondez de los pechos de Tomoyo, hasta la curva de sus caderas, y más abajo aún, hasta el centro más íntimo de su cuerpo, un lugar que tembló bajo su caricia.

No fue suficiente. Empujó un muslo entre sus piernas, abarcó con ambas manos su delicioso trasero y la atrajo hacia sí. La falda de Tomoyo subió y dejó expuestas las ligas que sujetaban sus medias. Era preciosa en su pasión. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la espesa cascada negra de su pelo rozándole los hombros, su cuello expuesto ten­taba a Eriol más allá de lo soportable. La besó con apasionada dulzura desde la barbilla hasta el hueco de la base del cuello. Luego, tras luchar con los botones, le quitó la chaqueta color crema del traje y la arrojó a un lado. Cayó en el suelo, junto al sofá, como una bandera blanca de rendición.

-"Muéstrame lo que sientes, Ciruelo. Dime qué estás pensando".

-"Creo que estaba equivocada" -susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

-"¿Equivocada¿Equivocada respecto a qué?"

-"Eres encantador. De hecho, eres totalmente cautiva­dor". Tomoyo estaba conmocionada _¿En que se estaba metiendo?_ Si era cierto que antes había tenido algunas relaciones pero ninguna de ellas había pasado de unos besos y ya, pero la intensidad y la pasión que percibía al estar junto a Eriol era la primera vez que la sentía. Era incomprensible.

Eriol rio roncamente.

-"No, _pequeña_Tú eres la cautivadora, la hechicera. Me hechizaste la primera vez que te miré a los ojos". Y era cierto tenia que admitirlo Eriol, a pesar de conocer a muchas mujeres que eran ambiciosas y tenían gran personalidad, debia reconocer que solo mirar los hermosos ojos amatistas de Tomoyo, al principio lo habían deslumbrado, pero sobre todo con el tiempo pudo percibir en ella una ternura y una inocencia que eran apabullantes, sin embargo lo que en realidad lo asombrada era la dualidad de su personalidad por momento parecia una joven inocente y vulnerable para convertirse en una mujer aguerrida, vibrante pero sobre todo apasionada. A él le encantaban todas sus facetas, pero sobre todo le gustaba que sus reacciones no fueran estudiadas si no que eran sinceras y podia confiar en que en ese preciso momento su deseo era permanecer entre sus brazos

Tomoyo lo miró, asombrado. ¿Eriol se consideraba hechizado por ella? Nadie le había dicho nunca nada pa­recido. Aunque tampoco nadie la había besado nunca como acababa de hacerlo Eriol. Era un beso que desa­fiaba la lógica, la razón y el análisis. No tenía ningún sen­tido... a pesar de lo mucho que le había gustado.

-"Por favor..." -incapaz de resistirse, alzó una mano, hundió los dedos en el oscuro pelo de Eriol y lo atrajo hacia sí-. "Un último beso".

-"Te estás engañando si crees que va a ser el último".

-"Discutiremos eso más tarde".

-"Mucho más tarde".

Murmurando una expresión cariñosa, Eriol tomó el labio inferior de Tomoyo entre sus dientes y tiró. De inmediato, ella se pegó a él. Sus lenguas se en­lazaron, ardientes, luchando por la supremacía. Era una batalla que ninguno de los dos podía ganar, de manera que, cuando la batalla se transformó en una danza de apa­reamiento, Tomoyo supo que empezaba a tener proble­mas.

Aquello solo podía llevar a una cosa, y no estaba pre­parada para ello.

-"Eriol, por favor" -susurró-. "Tenemos que parar". Él alzó el cabeza, reacio.

-"La puerta está cerrada. Nadie nos molestará".

-"No es esto lo que queremos".

-"Sí, Ciruelo. Me temo que sí".

-"De acuerdo. Entonces no es lo que deberíamos que­rer. Y tampoco es la finalidad del ejercicio".

-"¿Ejercicio?" -Eriol alzó una ceja interrogante-. "Deduzco que Tomoyo ha vuelto".

-"Eso me temo".

Eriol soltó a Tomoyo y dio unos toques a su ropa para alisarla. Fue una caricia casi tan íntima como su beso.

-"Esperemos que este pequeño «_**ejercicio**_» haya tenido éxito y a partir de ahora sepas distinguirme de mi primo".

Tomoyo deslizó la lengua por su inflamado labio in­ferior. Aún podía saborear a Eriol, y una irresistible ca­lidez se arracimó en la boca de su estómago. ¡Aquello no podía funcionar! No podía permitir que la afectara de aquel modo.

-"Es un comienzo".

Era mucho más que un comienzo, reconoció para sí. Estaba segura de que ya no volvería a confundirlos. Por­que Eriol tenía razón. Si no dejaba de confundirlo con su primo, echaría por tierra todo lo que trataban de con­seguir. Aunque al principio no había visto los beneficios de simular un romance, Eriol le había hecho compren­der que era una táctica necesaria. Si se casaba de forma inesperada y forzaba de inmediato un cambio en la direc­ción de la empresa, destrozaría a su tío. Sin embargo, un romance público permitiría que William saliera indemne de la operación.

-"¿Es ese el único motivo por el que me has besado como lo has hecho?" -preguntó Eriol divertido-. "¿Cómo un ejer­cicio para distinguirme de mi primo? No me lo creo. Creo que quieres más que eso. Sé que es así".

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se esforzaba por controlar el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de sus emociones.

-"Eso no es posible. No es lo que acordamos".

-"¿Y si yo he cambiado de opinión?" -insistió Eriol con una mirada maliciosa-. "Ya te han advertido que no soy un hombre que haga ho­nor a su palabra".

Tomoyo desestimó la última frase con un gesto de la mano. Pero la pregunta le intrigó.

-"¿Has cambiado de opinión?"

Eriol sonrió de un modo que le hizo sentirse como si hubiera saltado de un avión sin paracaídas.

Desafortu­nadamente, eso implicaba que acabaría por estrellarse.

-"Sé sincera, Ciruelo. ¿Crees que podemos vivir juntos durante meses sin llevar esto un paso más allá?"

El choque llegó antes de lo esperado.

-"Así que piensas que deberíamos hacer el amor por­que es inevitable¿no?"

-"No. Deberíamos hacer el amor porque es lo que am­bos queremos".

Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse de los brazos de Eriol y utilizar su razón en lugar de las emociones que la estaban controlando.

-"Nunca he dicho que quisiera hacer el amor contigo. Nos hemos besado. Ha sido... agradable. Fin de la histo­ria".

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-"¿Agradable?"

Tomoyo pensó de inmediato que no debería haber trivializado con tanta despreocupación los momentos que había pasado entre los brazos de Eriol. Al parecer, solo había conseguido que se enfadara una vez más. Suspiró. Los hombres eran unas criaturas tan quisquillosas...

-"De acuerdo. Ha sido más que agradable. Lo haces muy bien. Pero no tiene sentido convertirlo en un acon­tecimiento fundamental en nuestras vidas. Estoy segura de que has besado a muchas mujeres sin sentir la necesi­dad de llevártelas a la cama" -fue a ajustarse su falda -. "¿O estoy equivocada?"

-"No estás equivocada".

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera adivinar su intento, Eriol la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia sí. Sus cuerpos chocaron y el fuego del deseo se avivó al ins­tante. Tomoyo se dijo que tenía que deberse a una reac­ción química. No podía haber otra explicación razonable. Algo en la química corporal de Eriol la afectaba de un modo inexplicable. Despertaba en ella un anhelo que nunca antes había experimentado, y le hacía responder de un modo primitivo, desesperado, irracional.

Era totalmente irresistible.

Trató de echarse atrás, pero Eriol la siguió hasta ha­cerle toparse con el brazo del sofá. Perdió el equilibrio, pero él la sujetó de manera que cayó en el sofá con ella encima.

-"Entrégate a mí, Ciruelo".

-"No puedo. No podemos".

Eriol le dedicó una mirada cargada de deseo y paciencia a la vez.

-"Entrégate a mí".

Tomoyo tomó el rostro de Eriol entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-"¿Y qué harás cuando me tengas?" -susurró.

-"Cuidarte".

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Tomoyo ante la in­negable sinceridad de Eriol. No podía escucharlo más, por mucho que le hubiera emocionado su promesa. Buscó su boca con precisión para hacerlo callar. Enseguida sin­tió que él empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa. Profundizó el beso para alejar la voz de la razón que la instaba a contenerse.

En lugar de ello, se dejó llevar.

Mientras sus lenguas se fundían, quiso reír, llorar y gemir al mismo tiempo. Eriol la desconcertaba, la de­leitaba, la excitaba y, sobre todo, despertaba en ella sen­saciones y anhelos profundos y desconocidos.

Cuando terminó de desabrocharle la blusa, Eriol tiró hacia abajo del borde superior del sujetador, libe­rando sus pechos. Estos le llenaron las manos, y sus pu­jantes cimas rozaron contra la palma de estas. Un gemido de incontenible placer surgió de la garganta de Tomoyo cuando él inclinó la cabeza y tomó con delicadeza entre los dientes uno de sus sensibles pezones.

-"¡Eriol!"

-"Sí, _pequeña. _Di mi nombre. Inhálame. Saboréame. Tó­mame dentro de ti. Quiero dejar mi huella en ti para que nunca más vuelvas a confundirme con otro".

-"No podría confundirte... No después de esto..."

-"Voy a asegurarme de ello".

Eriol apoyó las manos sobre los muslos de Tomoyo y le hizo separarlos. Ella se movió hasta colocar su parte más femenina sobre la prominente cresta del deseo de Eriol. Él deslizó una mano implacable entre sus muslos hasta encontrar con los dedos el borde de las braguitas. Sin detenerse, los introdujo debajo de estas y aca­rició la húmeda calidez que palpitaba debajo. Tomoyo soltó el aliento en un grito mudo.

-"No más2 -rogó, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Eriol, donde pudo sentir los poderosos latidos de su corazón-. "No puedo soportarlo más..."

-"Lo sé, _pequeña. _Yo siento lo mismo".

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-"Ya lo he notado".

Eriol la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-"Ahora dime que solo ha sido «_**agradable**_», dime cómo vamos a conseguir que nuestro matrimonio sea tan solo un acuerdo sin pasión. Puede que no te guste la idea, pero lo que sucede entre nosotros es inevitable. Quedó decidido en el momento en que entraste en mi despacho para proponerme que nos casáramos. Lucha contra ello si eso hace que te sientas mejor, pero acabarás por rendirte. Ni tu determinación ni toda tu lógica podrán hacer que eso cambie".

Tomoyo no se atrevía a creerlo.

-"Estás equivocado. No me dejo controlar por mis emociones".

Eriol se limitó a sonreír.

-"Sigue diciéndote eso, Ciruelo".

-"No necesito decirme nada. Eres tú el que debe com­prender".

Si no se iba de inmediato, sabía que acabaría cediendo a las emociones que, con tanta vehemencia, estaba negando. Se libró de las manos de Eriol y se levantó del sofá.

Al ver el estado en que había quedado su ropa, dio un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. Enseguida, se subió el sujeta­dor, se bajó la falda y abrochó los botones de su blusa. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que Eriol la dejara en aquel estado? Evidentemente; aquel hombre era tan peli­groso para su equilibrio personal como para sus ropas. Le dedicó una mirada de abierto desafío.

-"Esta discusión ha terminado, señor Hiraguizawa".

-"Ha sido meramente pospuesta, señorita Daidouji" -Eriol cambió de posición en el sofá e hizo una mueca-. "Odio decirte esto, pero puede que haya sido un error utili­zar mi sofá".

Ella lo miró, desconcertada.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

Eriol se irguió y buscó algo a sus espaldas. Un mo­mento después sacaba las gafas de Tomoyo con las pati­llas totalmente doblabas. Al parecer al caer en el sofá el bolso se había abierto y en su interior estaban las gafas de Tomoyo.

-"Lo siento, Ciruelo, pero creo que tus gafas estaban en el bolso y mira lo que les paso".

-"Olvídalo. Al menos, no se han roto completamente solo uno de los cristales. Y serán un excelente recordatorio de lo que debo evitar en el futuro".

Tomó las gafas de manos de Eriol, estiró las patillas como pudo y se las puso. Por la sonrisa apenas contenida de Eriol, dedujo que debían quedarle ridículas, pero le ayudaron a recuperar su personalidad de mujer de nego­cios. Recuperó el control con una sensación de alivio que casi bordeaba la desesperación.

Eriol se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-"Ya que te ha hecho cargar contra mí como si fueras el séptimo de caballería, sugiero que hablemos sobre el re­galo que te he enviado".

-"Bien" -replicó Tomoyo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvi­dado?-. "Excelente. Respecto al regalo..."

-"No te ha gustado".

-"No es eso..."

Eriol se pasó una mano por la barbilla.

-"¿Elegí mal el color?"

-"No, no. Me gusta el color marfil. Es solo que..."

-"No elegí la talla adecuada" -Eriol frunció el ceño-. "Aunque ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de... de ex­plorar la situación, estoy bastante seguro de que era la co­rrecta".

-"¡La talla es perfecta!" -espetó Tomoyo, exasperada-. "Y deja de mirarme de esa manera". Él sonrió.

-"¿Te estoy mirando de determinada «_**manera**_»?"

-"¡Sí! Me estás recordando lo que..." -Tomoyo deslizó la mirada hacia el sofá mientras trataba de no rubori­zarse-. "No importa. Pero déjalo ya".

-"Si no es la talla ni el color¿cuál es el problema?"

-"¡La elección del regalo! Durante el cortejo, las pare­jas se envían flores, o bombones..."

-"¿Durante el cortejo?" -Eriol se levantó y empezó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Luego, tomó su cor­bata del suelo y se la puso en torno al cuello-. "Qué cu­rioso".

Tomoyo parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Cuándo le había de­sabrochado la camisa y le había quitado la corbata? Aparte del vago recuerdo de haber apoyado su mejilla contra el duro y balanceado pecho de Eriol, no lograba hacer memoria. Pero debía haberlo hecho, ya que la evi­dencia estaba de pie ante ella.

-"¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido regalarme prendas de lencería en lugar de flores o bombo­nes?"

-"Yamazaki regaló a Chiharu flores y bombones. Oh, y plu­mas".

Eriol logró distraer a Tomoyo con aquello.

-"¿Plumas?"

-"Nunca llegué a saber con exactitud para qué eran, pero cada vez que se lo pregunto se ponen a reír. Y aun­que Yamazaki consiguió excelentes resultados con su elec­ción de regalos, yo he decidido no seguir sus pasos".

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque quiero que nos distingas con facilidad".

-"Creo que ya te distingues lo suficiente" -murmuró Tomoyo en tono irónico.

-"Lo cierto es que me planteé enviarte bombones o una docena de rosas, pero decidí que eran regalos demasiado tópicos. Ya que estamos deseando que nuestro arrebata­dor romance se desarrolle a toda velocidad, elegí la seda y el encaje. Así nadie podrá confundir la naturaleza de nuestra relación".

-"En eso tienes razón".

-"¿Qué ha pasado cuando has abierto mi regalo?" Tomoyo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Fue un gesto revelador.

-"Me he quedado tan sorprendida al ver lo que me ha­bías enviado que se me ha caído la caja". Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

-"Creo que antes has mencionado que estabas acompa­ñada".

-"Sí. Por tres presidentes de tres empresas distintas". Eriol sonrió.

-"Seguro que el regalo ha causado revuelo".

-"Creo que no se habrían sorprendido más si hubiera soltado a una serpiente cascabel en medio del despacho".

-"¿Qué has hecho?"

-"Me he levantado y he estado abriendo y cerrando la boca más o menos treinta segundos. Luego, he recogido todo del suelo. O lo he intentado" -Tomoyo apoyó las manos en sus caderas-. "¿Tienes idea de lo resbaladiza que puede ser la seda?"

La sonrisa de Eriol se ensanchó.

-"Sí, _pequeña. _Estoy muy familiarizado con lo resbaladiza que puede ser la seda. Me entristece que a ti no te suceda lo mismo".

-"Me gusta el algodón" -replicó ella a la defensiva.

-"Ya me he dado cuenta" -Eriol se percató de que su comentario no había sido muy acertado, y sospechaba que el siguiente tampoco iba a serlo-. "Tendremos que ver qué podemos hacer al respecto".

-"De eso nada. A partir de hoy, guárdate la seda y el en­caje para ti. ¿Comprendido?"

-"Resultaría un poco pervertido¿no te parece?"

-"¡Eriol!"

-"Entiendo que eso sea lo que tú preferirías" -Eriol avanzó hasta donde había caído la chaqueta de Tomoyo y la recogió del suelo-. "Pero no es eso lo que va a suce­der".

-"¿Y puede saberse por qué no?" Eriol alzó la chaqueta de manera que Tomoyo pu­diera ponérsela.

-"Porque hemos acordado hacer todo lo que podamos para convencer a la gente de que somos una pareja. Y lo estábamos haciendo muy bien hasta que has asalto a mi primo".

-"Habías prometido que haríamos las cosas a mi modo".

-"Prometí que podrías mandar en nuestro matrimonio, no en nuestro noviazgo. Enfréntate a los hechos, Ciruelo. Ahora que has anunciado al mundo que Yamazaki se ha de­dicado a enviarte ropa íntima de seda, voy a tener que tra­bajar el doble para convencer a todos de que lo nuestro va en serio. No quiero que nuestra relación vuelva a verse comprometida".

-"Eso no es problema. Cualquiera que me vea ahora mismo no tendrá ninguna duda respecto a lo que siento por ti" -Tomoyo se miró la ropa e hizo una mueca-. "Solo tienes que mirarme."

-"Estás preciosa" -dijo Eriol, pensando que tenía ante sí la mujer más salvajmente apasionada y vibrante que había visto en su vida, aunque eso ella aun no lo sabía.

-"Me has arrugado el traje" -lo acusó ella. Eriol rio.

-"Que nunca se diga que un Hiraguizawa no lo da todo" -Tomoyo fue a responder, pero él la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano-. "Relájate, _pequeña. _Las arrugas te sientan muy bien".

-"Eso es cuestión de opiniones". La sonrisa de Eriol fue sustituida por una expresión de fiero deseo.

-"Mi opinión es la única que importa". Tomoyo suspiró, impaciente, pero no se molestó en seguir discutiendo.

-"Basta de regalos escandalosos, Eriol. No hace falta que llenes mi despacho de sujetadores y braguitas de seda para convencer a la gente de que mantenemos un tó­rrido romance. Y también podemos hacerlo sin necesidad de que me arrugues toda la ropa".

-"¿Quieres regalos tradicionales? De acuerdo. Pero tengo intención de arrugarte la ropa tan a menudo como pueda. No solo es mi deber, sino que será un placer". _**¡Oh si señor, seria todo un placer!**_

Tomoyo no se fió del brillo de los ojos de Eriol. Era evidente que planeaba algo y sospechaba que, fuera lo que fuese, no le iba a gustar. O quizá le iba a gustar de­masiado, cosa que podía resultar aún más peligrosa.

-"Tal vez debería ponerme al tanto de tus planes antes de actuar".

Eriol se cruzó de brazos.

-"No me parece buena idea".

-"Sería más seguro".

-"Voy a dejarte controlar muchas cosas de nuestra rela­ción, pero cuídate de presionarme demasiado. Puede que obtengas más de lo que esperabas".

-"Déjame adivinar. Eso no es una amenaza, es una pro­mesa¿no?"

-"¿Lo dudas?"

Eriol no había movido un músculo y, sin embargo, Tomoyo dio un instintivo paso atrás. La agresividad masculina nunca le había preocupado, pero algo en Eriol despertaba sus facetas más femeninas. Había pasado por alto o ignorado el poder físico e intelectual de aquel hombre, y comprender que no podía dominarlo había su­puesto toda una sorpresa para ella. Esperaba que él pudiera controlar sus propias fuerzas, porque ella ya había comprobado lo difícil que era hacerlo una vez liberadas.

-"Ahora que ya lo hemos dejado todo aclarado, me voy"-anunció.

Eriol sonrió peligrosamente.

-"Ten por seguro que terminaremos esta conversación"-dijo-. "Y cuando lo hagamos, no será precisamente en un despacho. Será en algún lugar privado donde nadie nos interrumpirá hasta que hayamos terminado y yo haya de­jado probado mi punto de vista".

Tomoyo alzó la barbilla y mintió con aplomo.

-"Estoy deseando comprobarlo". Si se quedaba allí más tiempo perdería más de lo que esperaba ganar, de manera que se volvió, salió del despacho y avanzó hacia los ascensores con la cabeza alta.

Aquello podía considerarse una retirada, pero una reti­rada a tiempo era una victoria. Pulsó el botón del ascen­sor mientras le pasaban por la cabeza mil comentarios que podría haber hecho. Puntualizaciones devastadoras y argumentaciones lógicas. En cuanto estuviera de vuelta en su despacho, las escribiría. De ese modo, estaría pre­parada cuando Eriol volviera a tomarla en sus brazos para besarla.

Trató de alisar algunas de las arrugas que le había he­cho Eriol, pero apenas tuvo éxito. Si al menos no le hubiera respondido a un nivel físico... eso habría dejado el asunto zanjado. Volvió a pulsar repetidas veces el bo­tón. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el ascensor? Se quito las gafas y las guardo en el bolso. Escucho que una puerta se abria y por uno de los vidrios de los cuadros que había a un lado del ascensor pudor ver a "_Eriol_"

-"¡Ah no Hiraguizawa, no volvere a caer en tu trampa voy a demostrarte que soy inmune a tus encantos" Susurro para sí misma.

Tomoyo giró sobre sí misma y se encontró frente a "_Eriol_".

-"¿No te parece que ya has hecho bastante por un día?"

-"¿Qu…?"

-"Oh, déjate de miraditas inocentes" -Tomoyo decidió utilizar los pocos segundos de que disponía antes de que llegara el ascensor para hacer alguno de los comentarios que se le acababan de ocurrir-. "Al parecer, crees que solo necesitas tocarme para que haga lo que quieres. Pero es­tás muy equivocado y voy a demostrártelo".

Aferró a _Eriol_ por las solapas de su chaqueta y tiró de él para bajarle el rostro hasta su altura. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó en los labios con todas sus fuerzas. Luego lo soltó y dio un paso atrás antes de que la incómoda química volviera a hacer acto de presencia. Y no lo hizo.

-"¿Lo ves?" -dijo, a la vez que se empujaba las gafas sobre la nariz inconsciente de que no las traía puestas-. "Nada de nada. Ni una punzada de placer".

-"Me alegra oírlo" -murmuró una tensa voz a sus espal­das-. "Me disgustaría averiguar que mi futura esposa ha disfrutado más besando a mi primo que a mí."

¡Oh, no¡Otra vez no¡Malditas gafas, desde mañana usaría pupilentes! Tomoyo se arriesgó a echar otro rápido vistazo por encima del hombro y se estreme­ció. Eriol no parecía especialmente feliz. De hecho, sospechaba que estaba a punto de tener otra «_**discusión**_» y que esta iba a acabar de manera muy distinta a la pri­mera. Para alivio suyo, las puertas del ascensor se abrie­ron en aquel instante. Entró rápidamente y pulsó el botón de bajada.

-"Solo tengo una cosa que decir, Eriol Hiraguizawa" -dijo mientras las puertas empezaban a cerrarse.

-"Por lo tanto, unas mil menos que yo".

La boca de Tomoyo se curvó en una irónica sonrisa.

-"No lo dudo".

-"Adelante, _pequeña. _Te estás muriendo por decirme algo. Dilo".

-"Gracias a Dios no son gemelos". Y, a continuación, las puertas se cerraron por com­pleto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El regalo de Topmoyo para Eriol llegó al día si­guiente.

-"¿No vas a abrirlo?" -preguntó Yamazaki a su primo. Eriol estudió la caja con suspicacia.

-"Casi temo hacerlo".

-"¿Crees que con este regalo pretende vengarse del que le hiciste tú?"

-"Sin duda alguna". Yamazaki sonrió.

-"Vamos, ábrelo".

Eriol tomó la caja. Era mucho más grande y pesada que la que él había enviado a Tomoyo. ¿Qué le habría re­galado su dulce prometida? Deshizo el envoltorio y le­vantó la tapa. Dentro había media docena de pequeños re­galos, todos envueltos individualmente. Tomó el primero, un objeto largo y triangular. Al deshacer el envoltorio vio que se trataba de una placa de bronce con su nombre gra­bado en ella.

Yamazaki rompió a reír.

-"No hay duda de que es una solución. Aunque si quiere que funcione tendrás que colgártela del cuello".

-"Esto empieza a ser ridículo" -murmuró Eriol, malhumorado-. "¿Cómo voy a convencer a alguien de que es­tamos enamorados si no deja de confundirnos¡Y basta ya de risas! Te besó porque te confundió conmigo, y eso no tiene ninguna gracia".

Yamazaki suspiró.

-"Solo fue un beso rápido. Y ella misma dijo que no sintió nada".

-"¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que alegrar?"

-"Podría haber sido peor. ¿Y si le hubiera gustado?"

-"Sospecho que Chiharu habría tenido algo que decir al respecto".

-"¡Oh, Chiharu tiene mucho que decir!. Y precisamente nada agradable" -Yamazaki miró el interior de la caja-. "¿Qué más te ha mandado Tomoyo?"

Eriol sacó la siguiente caja y la abrió. Dentro en­contró un llavero de oro con su nombre grabado. Su en­fado se transformó en diversión. El siguiente paquete contenía un pasador de corbata, el que abrió a continua­ción, una pluma, y los dos últimos una cartera y un par de tirantes. Cada uno de los objetos tenía su nombre grabado en grandes letras doradas.

Empezó a reír.

-"Parece que Ciruelo tiene un auténtico sentido del humor"-aquello le alegró mucho. No habría podido tratar con una mujer que careciera de él. Había descubierto aquel detalle crucial durante su compromiso con Kate Bennett.

-"Hay un regalo más" -dijo Yamazaki, señalando el interior de la caja-. "¿Adivina de qué se trata?"

-"Sea lo que sea, seguro que lleva mi nombre inscrito"

Eriol abrió el último paquete y rio mientras sacaba unos boxers con su nombre grabado en la parte tra­sera en grandes letras negras-. "Cien por cien algodón" -in­formó a su primo con una sonrisa-. "Esa es mi futura esposa. Una mujercita de algodón".

-"Supongo que planeas vengarte".

-"No lo dudes" -Eriol giró en su silla para mirar por la ventana el edificio de Tomoyo-. "Aunque no con mi si­guiente regalo. He prometido enviarle un regalo tradicio­nal, y eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer".

Estaba deseando ver cómo reaccionaba su práctica, ra­cional y lógica Tomoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El regalo llegó a la mañana siguiente al despacho de Tomoyo.

Ella echó un vistazo al interior y se enamoró al ins­tante. Fue una respuesta totalmente práctica, racional y lógica ante lo que vio. O al menos, eso habría estado dis­puesta a jurar con su último suspiro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota Autora: Hola, gracias a todas por sus reviews, creanme que fue una gran sorpresa ver que tenia 77 reviews, sinceramente y de corazón muchisisimas gracias. (que esto no los detenga espero mas reviews de ustedes :P)

Todas sus dudas, comentarios, tomatazos o felicitaciones diganmelo en un review

Saludos

Verenike

P.D. Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que se han animado a escribirme un review


	11. Capitulo 11

En el capitulo anterior….

_El regalo llegó a la mañana siguiente al despacho de Tomoyo_

_Ella echó un vistazo al interior y se enamoró al ins­tante. Fue una respuesta totalmente práctica, racional y __lógica ante lo que vio. O al menos, eso habría estado dis­puesta a jurar con su último suspiro_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eriol salió del ascensor con paso decidido en busca de su prometida. Cindy se levantó mientras él se acercaba al despacho de Tomoyo, pero al ver su expresión volvió a sentarse y se ocultó tras la pantalla de su ordenador.

Eriol pasó al despacho sin llamar y luego cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Vio con asombro que Tomoyo es­taba tumbada en el sofá mientras un hombre con una bata blanca la abanicaba con una toalla.

-"¿Qué diablos...?"

-"¿Es usted médico?" -preguntó el hombre, nervioso-. "Creo que se encuentra bien. Solo se ha desmayado. Su­cede a veces".

-"¿Ciruelo?" -la preocupación superó el enfado de Eriol mientras avanzaba hacia el sofá-. "¿Qué te ha pa­sado? ¿Por qué te has desmayado?"

De pronto, un peludo gatito de color negro con ojos azules se cruzó en su camino y le bufó a la vez que arqueaba la es­palda. Tomoyo se irguió de inmediato.

-"¡Cuidado! No pises a Honor".

-"¿Honor?"

-"Es el nombre de la gatita que me enviaste. Es más corto que Honorable" - Tomoyo sonrió tímidamente-."Te­niendo en cuenta quién me lo ha regalado, me pareció un nombre adecuado".

Eriol tardó unos instantes en asimilar aquella infor­mación. Luego, cerró un instante los ojos. Honorable. ¿Tendría Tomoyo idea de lo que significaba para él que hubiera elegido aquel nombre? Desesperado por conce­derse un momento para recuperar la compostura, se aga­chó para recoger a la gatita y luego se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Cuando empezó a acariciarlo, a la gatita se puso a ronronear. Divertido, Eriol pensó que aquel sonido se parecía mucho al de la risa de su prometida.

-"¿Te gusta mi regalo?" -preguntó, finalmente. El rostro de Tomoyo se iluminó al instante.

-"No podrías haber elegido nada más bonito. Gracias".

-"Ha sido un placer" -la gatita rodeó con sus patitas la mano de Eriol y, sin dejar de ronronear, le clavó las uñas. Él suspiró resignado-. "Antes de hablar sobre el re­galo que me has enviado tú, cuéntame qué ha pasado. ¿Por qué te has desmayado?"

Tomoyo palideció visiblemente.

-"Por el agujero".

-"¿Qué agujero?"

-"El que Daniel me ha hecho en la oreja. No imaginaba que haría un... un ruido tan terrible".

-"¿Has pedido que te hagan un agujero en la oreja?" -preguntó Eriol, sorprendido.

-"Solo uno, para que vayamos a juego" -Tomoyo frun­ció el ceño-. "¿Cómo iba a pedirte que te lo hicieras tú sin hacérmelo yo también?"

-"Suponía que tú ya tenías hechos los agujeros".

-"Nunca había visto la necesidad de hacérmelos. Bueno... hasta que decidí que tú debías hacerte uno" -Tomoyo se llevó una mano al lóbulo de la oreja y ocultó una mueca de dolor tras una valiente sonrisa- "Ya casi no me duele. ¿Y a ti?"

-"Para eso he venido" -Honor dejó de juguetear con la mano de Eriol, caminó por el sofá hasta Tomoyo y se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Eriol miró a Daniel-. "¿Nos disculpa, por favor? Quiero hablar un momento con mi prometida antes de seguir adelante".

-"Por supuesto" -el técnico se volvió hacia Tomoyo-. "¿Quiere que llame a un médico?"

-"No será necesario, gracias" -Tomoyo miró a Eriol y sonrió-. "Ya estoy bien".

-"¿Por qué quieres que me perfore la oreja?" -preguntó Eriol en cuanto se quedaron a solas, tratando de hablar en tono calmado-. "Espero que no tenga nada que ver con tus intentos por distinguirme de mi primo, por que de ser así no cuentes conmigo".

-"¡Claro que no!" -protestó Tomoyo-. "Eso no ha te­nido nada que ver".

-"En ese caso" -dijo Eriol-, "tengo que hacerte una confesión".

Tomoyo sujetó a la gatita mientras se erguía para dejar sitio a Eriol en el sofá.

-"Adelante".

-"Cuando venía hacia aquí estaba muy enfadado". Tomoyo asintió.

-"Ah. Eso explica la reacción de Honor cuando has en­trado. Sin duda, ha sido debida al alto índice de testosterona que ha captado en el ambiente".

Eriol tomó a la gatita en una mano y lo observó con expresión escéptica.

-"Lo dudo".

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, confundida.

-"No entiendo. ¿Por qué estabas enfadado? ¿De verdad creías que lo que pretendía con la perforación era distin­guirte de Yamazaki?"

-"Sí" -Eriol la tomó por la barbilla y le hizo ladear li­geramente la cabeza para observar el pendiente de oro que llevaba puesto-. "Te presento mis disculpas, _pequeña"_- dijo con suavidad-. "Veo que me había equivocado. En lugar de estar siendo lógica y lista respecto a la situación, estabas siendo dulce y romántica".

-"No tienes por qué ponerte insultante" -protestó Tomoyo, indignada-. "No pretendía ser dulce y romántica, y me molesta que lo sugieras".

-"Déjame adivinar. Ese es el motivo por el que llevas un pendiente en forma de medio corazón, ¿no? Porque estás siendo lógica".

-"Exacto".

-"Y deduzco que, si dejo que me perforen la oreja, yo llevaré la otra mitad, ¿no?"

Un destello de incertidumbre cruzó la expresión de Tomoyo.

-"No te gusta la idea, ¿verdad?"

-"Creo que es brillante" —replicó Eriol. A continua­ción dejó al gatito en el suelo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo para atraerla hacia sí-. "Y en cuanto te diga hasta qué punto me lo parece, le diremos a Daniel que pase para hacerse cargo de mi oreja".

El alivio que experimentó hizo que los ojos de Tomoyo brillaran con alegria.

-"Antes debo darte un consejo: el ruido que oyes cuando te perforan el lóbulo es horroroso".

-"Gracias por el consejo". Tomoyo suspiró.

-"¿Hasta qué punto lo aprecias?" -susurró.

Eriol contestó dándole un beso lento y concien­zudo. Ella se estremeció de placer, abriéndose a él sin ocultar su pasión. La intensidad de su respuesta no dejaba de asombrarlo. Nunca había encontrado una generosidad tan dulce en ninguna mujer, algo que despertaba en él una intensidad también desconocida, un impulso elemental y primitivo de tomar y conquistar lo que se le ofrecía. Cuando tenía a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, un solo pensa­miento ocupaba su mente: poseerla. Marcarla con su sa­bor, con su aroma, con sus caricias. Hacerla suya de la forma más elemental.

Profundizó el beso y ella bebió de él.

Unos instantes después Tomoyo empezó a desabro­charle los botones de la camisa y él se preguntó si seria consciente de sus actos. Después, le quitó la corbata y la tiró al suelo. La gatita se puso a jugar con ella de inmediato, clavando sus pequeñas zarpas en la seda. Cuando se aburrió de aquel juego, empezó a trepar por la pierna de Eriol.

_-__"Pequeña..."_

-"¿Hmm?" Tomoyo estaba como sumida en una nebulosa en la cual se sentia segura, calida, sensaciones que pocas veces en su vida había sentido y que le resultaban de lo mas agradables

-"El tipo de las orejas está esperando fuera" -Eriol retiró a la gatita de su pierna y se lo entregó a Tomoyo-. "A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría seguir con esto, me temo que no hemos elegido el lugar ni el momento más adecuado".

Ella se apartó con evidente desgana, y parpadeó sor­prendida al ver el estado de la ropa deEriol.

-"¿He sido yo...?" -preguntó mientras señalaba la ca­misa de Eriol.

-"Sí".

-"Oh" -Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta-."Voy a tener que empezar a prestar atención a lo que hago mientras lo hago. De ese modo, supongo que desvestirte resultará mucho más divertido".

-"Yo me aseguraré de ello" -Eriol le dio un rápido beso y la soltó. Tras abrocharse la camisa, recogió del suelo los restos de su corbata. Moviendo la cabeza, la guardó en su bolsillo y fue a abrir la puerta para que pa­sara Daniel-. "Ya estamos listos".

El procedimiento solo llevó unos minutos, aunque, por la actitud de Tomoyo, daba la sensación de que le es­taban haciendo una operación de cirugía mayor. Eriol sonrió al ver cómo se tapaba los oídos mientras a él le perforaban el lóbulo. Pero en cuanto Daniel se fue, ella se acercó para comprobar cómo le quedaba su medio cora­zón. Por su expresión, era evidente que estaba encantada.

-"Te encuentras bien ¿Verdad Eriol? Estaba muy preocupada por ti"

-"Claro Ciruelo, pero estaría mejor si me mostraras que tan preocupada estas por mi"

Eriol veía a Tomoyo como si fuera un niño el cual le acaban de comprar un helado y no pude esperar para comérselo, Ella se sentía nerviosa pero sobre todo se sentía por como la estaba mirando, pero no pudo evitar el escalofrió de placer que le recorrió la columna al recordar lo que había pasado la ultima vez que él la había mirado de esa manera. Afortunadamente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una llamada al celular de Eriol

Tomoyo se alejo de él para que tuviera un poco de privacidad

-"Hola Nakuru, claro me dijo Yukito felicidades… si, no te preocupes en este momento estoy con ella…, no como crees que mas daria yo" Eriol solto una carcajada -" Si estoy en su oficina… de acuerdo, te repito no te preocupes ahí estaremos, si saludos y felicidades de nuevo"

-"Y bien ¿En que estábamos Ciruelo?"

-"Yo voy a regresar a mi trabajo y tu te vas a ir a tu oficina a trabajar, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con todo esto"

-"¡Oye! yo que vine hasta aquí para que me perforarme mi oreja arriesgándome a desangrarme aquí, además de que mi familia se burle de mi y tu me estas ya corriendo sin ni siquiera darme un premio a mi valor"

-"Eriol…"

-"Esta bien, por esta ocasión lo voy a dejar pasar pero estas en deuda conmigo y ten por seguro que me las voy a cobrar Ciruelo, es una promesa"

Tomoyo mascullo enojada y a la vez divertida, sin embargo le regalo una sonrisa a Eriol y el a pesar de todo se sintió como si le hubieran hecho una cirugía a corazón abierto y sin anestesia.

-"Ah por cierto este fin de semana va a haber una recepción en el salón de eventos de Clow´s para lanzar a la venta nuestro nuevo programa de software llamado Spinel Sun, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

-"Pues.."-Tomoyo se sentía algo indecisa las cosas con Eriol se estaban poniendo demasiado intimas no queria estar en esa situación pero si tenian que fingir un romance lo mejor seria que lo acompañara -"Si, de acuerdo no tengo ningún compromiso para este fin de semana"

-"Perfecto que te parece, si el sábado antes de la recepción subes a mi departamento para que lo veas y vayas decidiendo si te gusta o quieres que le cambiemos la decoración"

"Pero Eriol..." Tomoyo estaba muy nerviosa, Eriol la estaba presionando demasiado

Eriol se dio cuenta de cómo se sentia nerviosa, suavente la agarro de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo , delicadamente con sus manos tomo la cara de Tomoyo para que lo viera a los ojos

"Tranquila _pequeña_, no va a pasar nada que tu no desees, además lo que vaya a suceder entre tu y yo debe ser con tranquilidad y sin prisas, si te estoy invitando a mi departamento es para que lo conozcas por que me gustaría que lo vayas viendo, por que ahí es donde vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos, en un principio, después ya pensaremos si compramos una ca… u otra cosa"

¡¡ Oh Dios!! estuvo a punto de estropear las cosas tenia que tener mas tacto Tomoyo era una criatura muy inteligente, pero en esos momento se sentia amenazada, por que su coraza sin que ella se fuera dando cuenta se estaba rompiendo poco a poco mostrando que tenia un corazón, que por lo que él se habia dando cuenta estaba repleto de amor y ternura, pero sobre todo era inocente y frágil, solo hacia falta ver como acariciaba a Honor para darse cuenta de ello

-"Por cierto recuerdas a mi primo Yukito, su esposa esta embarazada, se lo acaban de confirmar hoy, ya tiene 3 meses pero no quería decir nada aun, al parecer van a ser gemelos pero aun no quieren saber el sexo de los bebes quieren que sea sorpresa"

-"¡¡Gemelos!! Que divino, tengo que comprarle un regalo a Nakuru, no pudo creerlo si casi no se le nota el embarazo" -Tomoyo sonrió con ternura, pero en sus ojos se veia el anhelo por la familia que tal vez no podria tener.

Eriol estaba confundido, por una parte cada vez que estaba con Tomoyo sentia una pasion incontrolable cuando la besaba pero cuando la miraba y podia apreciar cierta tristeza que se podia ver en los ojos de Tomoyo sentia ternura y ganas de abrazarla, pero lo mas extraño es que cuando Nakuru le dijo que estaba embarazada a su mente vino la imagen de Tomoyo con un bebe en brazos cantandole una cancion de cuna. Tenia que admitir que se veia hermosa pero…

Eriol sacudio la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen pero sin querer esta seguía colándose en su mente.

-"¿Eriol te encuentras bien?"

-"Oh si Ciruelo, lo siento de repente estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Nakuru, bueno, me tengo que ir, te parece que nos veamos a las 6 de la tarde en mi oficina y de ahí subiremos a mi apartamento" Eriol estaba muy ansioso necesitaba irse y pensar, ordenar sus ideas

-"De acuerdo" Tomoyo estaba desconcertada ¿que le estaba pasando a Eriol?

Eriol estaba apunto de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando vio la expresión del rostro de Tomoyo y sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo camino apresuradamente hacia ella, la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso, al principio trato de que fuera suave solo un roce para despedirse de ella, pero cuando sus labios se abrieron y ella le atrapo el labio inferior entre sus dientes, se sintió perdido y no pudo evitar profundizar aun mas el beso, se sentía en una espiral de deseo de la cual no quería salir, no sabia que tenía su boca, pero ya era adicto a ella tanto que por si el fuera en vez de vivir de alimento, viviría de la esencia de sus labios, de su sabor, de su calidez.

Eriol se separo suavemente de Tomoyo, ya había sido suficiente para ella, no quería asustarla, Tomoyo era toda una guerrera pero sobre todo era delicada e inocente y eso ante los ojos de Eriol le daba mas valor por la confianza que depositaba en el.

Eriol beso por ultima vez los labios de ella y sonrió complacido al escuchar el suspiro de Tomoyo la soltó delicadamente y se encamino a la puerta cuando iba saliendo se giro.

"Adios _pequeña" _ Eriol miro a Tomoyo y le sonrió

"Adios Eriol" musito Tomoyo muy ruborizada, mas sin embargo él ya se había ido.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Sábado__, departamento de Eriol, Edificio Clow´s_

Eriol se esta terminando de arreglar la corbata frente al espejo de su recamara

-"Vuelve a explicarme por qué piensas que este es un regalo práctico y racional" -dijo Eriol tocandose el pendiente de su oreja.

-"No seas ridículo. Por supuesto que lo es".

-"Cariño, los agujeros en las orejas suelen ser perma­nentes. ¿No se te había ocurrido pensarlo?"

-"Solo si no te quitas el pendiente" -replicó Tomoyo-. "El agujero acaba por cerrarse si no lo usas".

-"Muy simbólico".

-"No estarás sacando más conclusiones de las que de­berías, ¿no?" -Tomoyo tomó a Honor del suelo y empezó a hacerle mimos-. "También un gato es algo permanente y que no desaparece en unos meses".

Eriol tuvo que reconocer que aquello era cierto.

-"Pero nuestra relación no va a ser permanente, ¿ver­dad?"

-"No".

-"Es solo un trato comercial". Tomoyo evitó mirarlo.

-"Nada más".

-"Eso es lo que pensaba" -Eriol reprimió una son­risa-. "Te lo recordaré después de que llevemos un año ca­sados".

-"No necesitaré que me lo recuerdes".

-"Tal vez no" -Eriol se inclinó y besó a Tomoyo en la punta de la nariz-. "Pero sospecho que lo haré. ¿Te he dado ya las gracias por mi regalo, _pequeña _mía? Ha sido un detalle muy dulce".

-"De nada. Y gracias de nuevo por Honor".

-"No se me ocurre un momento y un lugar más ade­cuado para expresar nuestra mutua gratitud" -Eriol miró el sofá con una creciente sonrisa en los labios-. "¿Y a ti?"

-"Te lo prohibo terminantemente".

Tomoyo miró a Eriol con expresión asombrada.

-"¿Has utilizado la palabra «prohibir» en relación con­migo o he oído mal?"

-"Has oído perfectamente. Tu gatita va a quedarse en mi apartamento mientras bajamos al salón de baile" -Eriol lanzó una mirada muy poco amistosa al gatito, que había aprendido rápidamente que a base de maullar conseguía todo lo que quería-. "Una de las ventajas de vivir en el ático de los Hiraguizawa es que siempre podrás tener cerca a tu gatita, ¿no te parece?"

-"Sí, pero..."

-"Una de las desventajas de vivir aquí es que mi fami­lia siempre sabe dónde localizarme. Lo que significa que, como uno de los anfitriones de la gala de esta noche, solo me quedan quince minutos antes de abochornar a mi fa­milia por llegar tarde".

Tomoyo lo intentó por última vez.

-"Pensaba que la jaulita que me habías regalado para Honor era para que pudiera llevarlo siempre conmigo".

-"Puedes traerlo de Crabbe y Asociados a Clow´s. Pero eso ya lo has hecho. No te la compré para que lo lle­varas a fiestas, restaurantes y tiendas, como pareces incli­nada a hacer" -Eriol pulsó el botón del ascensor-. "Deja ya de protestar. Honor estará perfectamente cómodo en mi apartamento ahora que hemos trasladado aquí todo el contenido de esa tienda de mascotas".

Tomoyo lo miró con suspicacia.

-"¿Eso ha sido una crítica?"

-"En absoluto, cariño" -Eriol apoyó una mano en la cintura de Tomoyo para que entrara en el ascensor-. "Me encanta que hayas decidido comprar a la gatita todos los artilugios para gatos que hay en el mercado".

-"Estás siendo sarcástico" -Tomoyo apoyó las manos en sus caderas-. "Quiero que sepas que aunque me encan­tan todos tus regalos, Honor es especial. Nunca había te­nido una mascota".

-"Eso me recuerda algo" -Eriol pulsó el botón de emergencia y el ascensor se detuvo. Cuando la alarma empezó a sonar, la interrumpió con una llave maestra-. "¿No crees que ya es hora de que reconozcas que ni los re­galos que me has hecho ni tu reacción a los que te he he­cho yo tienen nada de racional? Confiésalo. Han sido elecciones emocionales y reacciones emocionales a esas elecciones".

Tomoyo empujó sobre su nariz las gafas que le había regalado Eriol, unas gafas de montura metálica ridicu­lamente delicadas y femeninas, nada prácticas para una auténtica mujer de negocios. Las había recibido junto con otra media docena y una nota que decía: _Solo por si estro­__peamos otro par la próxima vez que hagamos el amor._

-"Admito que has sido extremadamente atento con tus regalos" -concedió-. "También admito que la única reac­ción lógica es un exceso de gratitud".

-"¿Un exceso de gratitud? ¿Te refieres a algo así?" -Eriol pasó una mano tras su cuello y la atrajo hacia sí. Tomoyo se rindió fácilmente al inesperado abrazo. Cada vez que él la tocaba le costaba más y más pensar con cla­ridad. Aunque tampoco se esforzaba demasiado. Tendía a rendirse con un murmulló de protesta y luego procedía a desabrocharle la camisa con tanta rapidez como podía. Aunque no era consciente de ello...

Abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás a la vez que se lle­vaba una mano a la boca.

-"He vuelto a hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí" -Eriol apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Tomoyo-. "Pero creo que estamos empatados. Tienes un aspecto deliciosamente desarreglado".

-"Esto tiene que terminar, Eriol". Él le dedicó una sonrisa de pura satisfacción mascu­lina.

-"No veo por qué. Me gusta desarreglarte casi tanto como que tú me lo hagas a mí".

Tomoyo le dio la espalda y volvió a poner el ascensor en marcha. Le preocupaba el entusiasmo con que reaccio­naba cada vez que Eriol la tocaba. No quería impli­carse emocionalmente en aquella relación. Debía esfor­zarse por mantenerla a un nivel meramente profesional. Cualquier otra cosa sería un grave error. Tendía a cometer terribles errores de juicio cuando sus emociones entraban en juego, y no podía permitírselo en aquellas circunstan­cias.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron hacia el gran salón de baile de la segunda planta de Clow´s. Se arriesgó a mirar rápidamente a Eriol.

-"Por cierto, tengo otro regalo para ti" -dijo mientras salía-. "Y más vale que eches un vistazo a tu camisa. Has pasado por alto dos botones".

No fue ella la única en fijarse en la camisa de Eriol, ni en el resto de pintalabios que tenía a un lado de la boca, ni en su corbata torcida. Si había alguna duda sobre el alcance de su relación romántica, las habían disipado con sus travesuras en el ascensor, algo de lo que Tomoyo se hizo especialmente consciente al verse reflejada en un espejo. Tenía el pelo bastante revuelto y los labios ligera­mente hinchados y sin ningún resto de pintalabios. Sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de pasión y desesperado anhelo. Movió la cabeza, negándose a admitir que la mu­jer que estaba viendo era Tomoyo Daidouji. Salio disparada del elevador necesitaba unos minutos a solas para recuperarse.

-"¿Y dónde está mi regalo?" -preguntó Eriol en cuanto la alcanzó.

-"Abajo, en el vestíbulo. ¿Quieres verlo ahora o más tarde?"

-"Creo que aún tenemos un par de minutos".

Una amplia escalera de mármol llevaba al vestíbulo, y tuvieron que sortear a los numerosos invitados que subían al salón. La reacción de estos fue muy distinta a la que tu­vieron el día de la gala benéfica. Fueron recibidos con sonrisas divertidas y un destello de respeto.

-"Me ha gustado el bronce" -dijo un hombre que estre­chó rápidamente la mano de Eriol-. "Es una poderosa declaración".

-"¿El bronce?" -repitió Eriol junto al oído de Tomoyo, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Ahora comprenderás". Sonrio enigmáticamente Tomoyo

Tomoyo lo condujo por el vestíbulo hacia la estatua de bronce que se hallaba en medio de este. Eriol re­dujo la marcha al verlo y se detuvo a unos metros.

Permaneció en silencio tanto rato que ella temió haber me­tido la pata.

-"Es... es Don Quijote" -explicó, nerviosa. Tras hablar con Yukito había hecho que colocaran la estatua en el vestí­bulo para que diera la bienvenida a todos los que entraran en el edificio.

-"Ya veo".

-"Siempre lo he considerado un símbolo de las causas perdidas".

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Eriol se tensaron.

-"¿Soy yo una causa perdida? ¿O piensas que estoy pe­leando por una causa perdida?"

-"Ninguna de las dos cosas" -Tomoyo deslizó una mano en la de Eriol y sintió un gran alivio cuando él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella-. "Estás luchando contra circuns­tancias muy adversas, sabiendo que es posible que no ga­nes la batalla. A pesar de todo, peleas porque sabes que es lo que debes hacer. Porque es lo honorable".

-"¿Honorable?" -susurró Eriol.

-"¿Por qué te sorprendes siempre cuando digo eso? Es una de tus cualidades" -Tomoyo suspiró de placer cuando Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros. ¿Acaso no sa­bía lo generoso y honrado que era? Era muy difícil en­contrar alguien como él en el duro mundo de los negocios en que se movía-. "Elegí a Don Quijote pensando que nos vendría bien toda la ayuda que pudiéramos obtener. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Le pedimos ayuda para tumbar algunos moli­nos de viento?"

-"Ciruelo…"

Un delicioso temblor recorrió a Tomoyo al percibir la ternura del tono de Eriol, impulsándola a sumergirse entre sus brazos y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas...

-"Veo que estás empeñada en arruinar tu reputación, Tomoyo"-dijo Cornell tras ellos, rompiendo en mil peda­zos el momento mágico-. "Es una verdadera lástima".

Al notar cómo se tensaba Eriol, Tomoyo pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo presionó con suavidad.

-"No piques el cebo "-murmuró.

-"No me fastidies la diversión" -replicó él en voz baja. Tomoyo habló antes que él.

-"¿Cómo estoy arruinando mi reputación, Cornell?" -pre­guntó.

-"Defendiendo a los Hiraguizawa en lugar de apartarte del camino de su inminente auto destrucción". Tomoyo rio, sinceramente divertida.

-"Me gusta arriesgarme, sobre todo porque sospecho que no serán ellos los destruidos".

-"A diferencia de la última prometida de Hiraguizawa, eres una mujer única" -Cornell miró a Eriol-. "Katie eli­gió quitarse de en medio, ¿verdad?"

-"Con tu ayuda" -confirmó Eriol.

-"No lo niego, aunque después de la rapidez con que creyó lo peor de ti, comprendí que no podía fiarme de ella. Pero me sirvió para confirmar ante el mundo tu cul­pabilidad, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba" -su sonrisa puso nerviosa a Tomoyo-. "Desafortunadamente, desha­cerme de ella resultó un tanto complicado".

-"La próxima vez no te deshagas de tus mujeres en pú­blico".

-"Una de las pequeñas víctimas de la vida" -Cornell chasqueó los dedos-. "Quería preguntarte algo, Tomoyo. Me dijiste que estabais comprometidos, y sin embargo no recuerdo haber oído ningún anuncio oficial al respecto. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Has cambiado de opinión res­pecto a vender la Corporación Janus a los Hiraguizawa?"

-"Aún no hemos hecho público nuestro compromiso " -dijo Tomoyo con exagerada dulzura-. "¿No te halaga es­tar entre los primeros en saberlo?"

-"Pero no veo el anillo de compromiso" -Cornell miró con exagerada atención la mano de Tomoyo-. "No me di­gas que te has arrepentido de..."

-"Aún falta una semana para su cumpleaños" -interrum­pió Eriol-. "Entonces tendrá su anillo."

Tomoyo dedicó una mirada iracunda a Comell.

-"Muchas gracias por estropearme la sorpresa". Él se encogió de hombros y luego se volvió hacia la estatua con expresión burlona.

-"Una lustrosa estatua de un hombre sin el más mí­nimo sentido práctico que se dedicaba a luchar por causas perdidas. No sabes hasta qué punto la encuentro apro­piada".

Tomoyo tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para con­tener a Eriol.

-"Pegándole no resolverás nada".

-"Puede que no, pero me sentiré mucho mejor. Vamos, Cornell" -el acento de Eriol se volvió más marcado al añadir-: "Di algo más para que pueda darte lo que mereces".

Cornell alzó las manos.

-"No, gracias. Y solo para probar lo generoso que soy, quiero que sepáis que ya os he comprado un _**regalo de bo­**__**das**_" -Tomoyo no se fío en lo más mínimo de su sonrisa-. "Me aseguraré de que os llegue en el momento oportuno".

-"No te molestes" -replicó ella-. "No necesitamos nin­gún regalo tuyo".

-"No lo dudo. Pero este os lo enviaré queráis o no"

Cornell mostró sus dientes en una exagerada sonrisa

-"Para mí será un placer, aunque puede que para vosotros no" -a continuación, giró sobre sí mismo y se encaminó hacia el salón de baile. Eriol apretó los puños.

-"Y pensar que ibas a casarte con ese miserable..." Tomoyo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-"No me lo recuerdes. Afortunadamente, prevaleció el buen juicio".

-"Querrás decir que, afortunadamente, yo intervine y salvé tu bonito trasero" -Eriol dedicó, a Tomoyo una mirada claramente irónica-. "Solo por cuestión de nego­cios, por supuesto".

Ella rio.

-"Y yo que pensaba que lo hiciste porque te gusta lo bien que te desnudo cada vez que nos besamos".

Eriol la atrajo hacia su costado y se encaminó hacia el salón.

-"Eso también, _pequeña. _Eso también". Tomoyo lo miró de reojo.

-"¿Te gusta tu estatua?" pregunto con indecisión Tomoyo

-"No".

-"¿No?"

-"Me encanta mi estatua" -admitió Eriol con brusque­dad. De pronto, se detuvo y tomó la boca de Tomoyo en un rápido y apasionado beso. Luego la miró con sus ojos los cuales parecian un mas profundos y oscuros llenos de una emoción que ella no se atrevió a nombrar- "Para mí significa mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Y un día encontraré el modo de corresponderte".

-"No necesito que me correspondas" -protestó ella-. "No lo he hecho por eso".

-"Probablemente sé mejor que tú por qué lo has hecho. Y así será recompensada tu generosidad, _pequeña _mía. Te daré exactamente lo que tú me has dado a mí".

Y con aquellas enigmáticas palabras, la escoltó hasta el salón de baile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola:

Que tal como están? Yo algo apurada pues hoy entre a clases y ya me traen que con trabajos, exámenes, seminarios, mi pregunta es ¿por que no son mas largas las vacaciones? ¿Y por que escogí medicina? En fin que le vamos ha hacer.

De antemano quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que se animaron a escribirme un review, sinceramente muchas gracias, créanme que me alegraron el día. Pero también me sentí algo apachurrada por que del capitulo anterior a este solamente recibí 9 reviews mas, sin embargo esto no le quita merito a las que me escribieron sinceramente (MAru-chan, Shami,Hotaru chan, angelica, Kibun no tenshi, malu daidouji, hivari, luna box, johanna ikari, etc, si ha alguin falte de mencionar sinceramente una disculpa, pero crename que atodas las que me han escrito las les doy todo mi agradecimiento)

Bueno por ultimo quiero decirles que tal vez los próximos capítulos voy a tratar de subirlos los fines de semana, mas tardar el lunes o martes en la tarde.

Saludos y besos

Verenike

P.D. Vamos chicas animense a escribir un review


	12. Capitulo 12 Preview

Hola: son exactamente las 8:20am segun mi reloj no he dormido desde ayer por terminar el capitulo, espero les guste esto es solo una probadita de lo que van a leer, me gustaria poner el capitulo completo pero tengo un dolor de cabeza atroz, me arden mis ojos, siento irritada la garganta y parezco un mapache o mas bien el tio lucas por las ojeras que traigo, de por si soy de test blanca ahi se han de imaginar mi aspecto, parezco zombii.

En fin espero y les agrade, no sean malitos y mandenme un review, pare ver si les gusta o no lo que puse, para tener tiempo de cambiarlo, voy a subir el capitulo ahora si con seguridad, llueve truene o relampaguee a eso de 5 a 7 de la tarde del dia de hoy sabado 19 de enero. Todo depende si me levanto.

* * *

No se molestó en esperar una respuesta. Pasó junto a Sunny a toda velocidad, entró en el despacho y cerró de un portazo. Fue evidente que Tomoyo no lo esperaba. Una agradable sonrisa curvó los labios que Eriol pen­saba violentar durante los siguientes minutos.

-"Dámelo" -exigió.

-"No sé de qué estás..."- Tomoyo se retorcía suavemente las manos y tenia una mirada de niña inocente que tratara de demostrar que ella no se había comido todas las galletas del tarro

Eriol fue hasta los ventanales del despacho y apartó las cortinas. El póster había desaparecido.

-"¿Qué has hecho con él?"

-"Lo he destruido".

-"No me lo creo" -Eriol exploró atentamente cada rincón del despacho con la mirada. Un revelador trozo de papel asomaba bajo uno de los cojines del sofá-. "Bingo".

-"¡No, espera!" -Tomoyo se puso en pie de un salto y trató de interceptarlo antes de que alcanzara su meta-. "Es mío, Eriol. No puedes quedártelo".

-"Sí puedo. Es mi regalo y lo quiero".

-"No es tu regalo. Tu regalo eran los prismáticos. Esto era solo una..."

* * *

Que les parecio curiosidad, quieren matar a esta pobre autora, no se preocupen hoy tendran la respuesta como dije por lo menos dejenme llegar a 115 revies antes de las 5 de la tarde.

Gracias chikillos cuidense saludos


	13. Capitulo 12 Completo

_Nota de Autora: Solo me queda decir que disfruten el capitulo y lean las notas finales_

* * *

Una vez más, Eriol salió del ascensor decidido a darle su merecido a su prometida. A pesar de que la vez anterior tampoco le había servido de nada, estaba empe­ñado en intentarlo de nuevo. Apenas había dado dos pa­sos cuando se topó con el tío de Tomoyo. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir adelante, no le quedó más remedio que de­tenerse. 

-"Hola" -William lo saludó con la típica sonrisa de al­guien que no recuerda exactamente con quién está ha­blando-. "¿Nos conocemos?"

-"Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa" -cediendo a lo inevitable, Eriol le ofreció su mano y se preparó para la inevitable reac­ción. Para su sorpresa, esta no tuvo lugar.

En lugar de ello, William frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-"El nombre me resulta familiar, pero me temo que no logro situarlo con exactitud. Lo siento".

La tensión de Eriol disminuyó.

-"Oh, no se preocupe. Mi familia es dueña de una empresa de exportación e importación. Nuestras oficinas están justo enfrente de las suyas".

-"Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Es una empresa con reputación de conseguir cualquier cosa que uno pueda pedir" -William sonrió con gesto cómplice-. "Por un buen precio, sin duda".

-"He descubierto que siempre hay un precio que pagar cuando nos empeñamos en conseguir lo que queremos".

-"Eso no puede discutirse. Y dime, Eriol¿qué te trae por este lado de la calle¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

-"He venido a ver a su sobrina".

-"Por un asunto de negocios, supongo".

-"Lo cierto es que se trata de una visita social" -Eriol pensó que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa—. "_**Ciruelo**_… perdón Tomoyo y yo nos hemos estado viendo últi­mamente. ¿No se lo ha mencionado?"

-"¿Ciruelo? Hmm... Bonito diminutivo, ahora que recuerdo hacia años que nadie la llamba asi"- Los ojos de William se empañaron por unos segundos. –"Para serte sin­cero, Eriol, estoy seguro de que me lo ha mencionado. Pero también estoy seguro de que no concedí al asunto la atención que merecía" -William hizo un expresivo gesto con las manos-. "Eso es lo que obtengo por prestar más aten­ción a los negocios que a la familia. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo saliendo juntos?"

-"No mucho" -Eriol decidió ir más allá y ver qué su­cedía-. "Supongo que podría decirse que mantenemos un romance arrollador".

-"¿Un romance arrollador?" -William no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa- "¿Con mi Tomoyo?"- Eriol rio.

-"Creo que a ella también le ha tomado por sorpresa".

-"Te deseo la mejor suerte, muchacho. Tomoyo es una mujer muy especial, como estoy seguro que sabrás, a veces me recuerda tanto a su madre".

-"Bastante especial".

-"No te entretengo más" -William palmeó a Eriol en el hombro-. "Supongo que ya sabes dónde está su despacho¿no?"

-"Sí, gracias" -aquello recordó a Eriol por qué estaba allí. Fijó la mirada en la puerta que le interesaba-. "Y ahora, si me disculpa..."

No se molestó en esperar una respuesta por parte de William. Pasó junto a Sunny a toda velocidad, entró en el despacho y cerró de un portazo. Fue evidente que Tomoyo no lo esperaba. Una agradable sonrisa curvó los labios que Eriol pen­saba violentar durante los siguientes minutos.

-"Dámelo" -exigió.

-"No sé de qué estás..."- Tomoyo se retorcía suavemente las manos y tenia una mirada de niña inocente que tratara de demostrar que ella no se había comido todas las galletas del tarro

Eriol fue hasta los ventanales del despacho y apartó las cortinas. El póster había desaparecido.

-"¿Qué has hecho con él?"

-"Lo he destruido".

-"No me lo creo" -Eriol exploró atentamente cada rincón del despacho con la mirada. Un revelador trozo de papel asomaba bajo uno de los cojines del sofá-. "Bingo".

-"¡No, espera!" -Tomoyo se puso en pie de un salto y trató de interceptarlo antes de que alcanzara su meta-. "Es mío, Eriol. No puedes quedártelo".

-"Sí puedo. Es mi regalo y lo quiero".

-"No es tu regalo. Tu regalo eran los prismáticos. Esto era solo una..."

Eriol apartó a Tomoyo a un lado y sacó el póster de debajo del cojín.

-"¿Broma?" -concluyó por ella-. "Supongo que ha sido tu forma de vengarte por mi regalo de lencería".

-"Ha sido solo una broma" -Tomoyo trató de quitarle el póster de las manos-. "Por favor, Eriol".

-"No hasta que lo haya visto de cerca".

Ignorando las protestas de Tomoyo, desenrolló lenta­mente el póster. Cada nervio de su cuerpo se contrajo.  
Tomoyo, su Ciruelo, se había puesto la ropa interior que le había regalado y se había hecho una foto. Estaba arrodillada, de espaldas a la cámara, con las medias de nylon rozando cada centímetro cuadrado de sus largas y esbeltas piernas, su respingón y redondeado trasero encajado en unas braguitas apenas existentes y las ligas. Tenía la espalda lige­ramente arqueada hacia atrás, las manos sobre su melena oscura como la noche, que caía ondulada sobre sus hombros, y sostenía despreocupadamente las gafas entre dos dedos. Y lo más escandaloso de todo era que estaba ligeramente vuelta, ex­poniendo la vulnerable curva de uno de sus pechos. Eriol tuvo que esforzarse para respirar.

-"¿Dónde diablos está el sujetador que te regalé?" Tomoyo más roja que un tomate señaló la esquina del póster. La pequeña prenda de seda yacía amontonada a sus pies.

-"No sabía si me gustaban más las fotos con sujetador o sin él. Finalmente me han convencido para que eligiera esta".

-"Voy a matar al fotógrafo". Eriol estaba iracundo, mataría al tipo que hizo esas fotografías

-"Para tu información Hiraguizawa no era fotógrafo si no fotógrafa, además yo no se de que te quejas la noche de la gala tu ex novia casi te puso sus pe… perdón sus atributos en los ojos además de pegarse a ti como una lapa, no entiendo de donde te sale esa vena puritana si tu mismo me regalaste ese conjunto"

Eriol se tranquilizó un poco al oír aquello, sin embargo no le paso desapercibido el tono de celos en la voz de Tomoyo.

-"No me digas que estas celosa Ciruelo, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti" Eriol sonreía enigmáticamente

Tomoyo como buena mujer cayó en la trampa

-'No estoy celosa, además lo que dices no es cierto. Ultimadamente a mi que me importa lo que hagas con tu ex novia, solo hazme un favor que sea en privado, no quiero que me tomen por la pobre novia de Hiraguizawa que no se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando enfrente de sus narices"

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta, camino hacia los ventanales de su oficina, se quito las gafas y apoyo la frente en el vidrio, Dios ese hombre la exasperaba en demasía, pero solo de recordar la gala le daban ganas de matarlo.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Eriol y Tomoyo estaban charlando con Yukito y Nakuru del futuro miembro de la familia Hiraguizawa. _

_-"Tomoyo quería darte las gracias por la ropita y los ositos que me enviaste, son fantásticos. De hecho son los primeros regalos que me han hecho… bueno en realidad los segundos Yukito me regalo una enorme caja de galletas saladas" Nakuru resplandecía con un vestido ceñido de color rojo de cuello halter, apenas se podía adivinar que tenia tres meses de embarazo_

_-"En serio me dio mucho gusto, pero ni parece que estuvieras embarazada" Tomoyo sonreía encantada_

_-"Lo se mi suegro__ dice lo mismo, que disfrute estos meses, pero si disfrutar es vomitar cada mañana, marearme a cada rato y que mi marido me este hablando cada 30 minutos para ver como estoy, no quiero saber como voy a estar cuando tenga siete meses, me va a poner un guardaespaldas y un doctor las 24 horas del día para ver si no me pongo a parir en medio de la calle"_

_Yukito estaba completamente sonrojado. Eriol no pudo contener la risa y lanzo una carcajada._

_-"Mira que buena idea me has dado desde mañana me pondré a buscar no solo al guardaespaldas y un medico si no también una enfermera y anestesista"- Nakuru bufo irritada, frunciendo el ceño –"Vamos Ruby no te enojes sabes que estoy jugando, pero en realidad me preocupo por ti, tu y estos bebes son lo mas importante para mi" Yukito puso su mano cariñosamente en el vientre de Nakuru con tal amor que Tomoyo se pregunto si algún día ella y Eriol estarían así. Espera de donde habían salido esos pensamientos. Para empezar ella y Eriol solo tenían un trato comercial y jamás su relación, si así se podría llamarla llegaría a tanto, lo mejor seria ir a buscar una copa y olvidar esos estúpidos pensamientos._

_Por su parte Eriol le paso algo muy extraño jamás había pensado que le faltaba algo en su vida, si era cierto que tenia una familia que lo adoraba, algo escandalosa y entrometida pero aun así lo amaban y apoyaban, tenia un buen trabajo, y un montón de amigos y amigas, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo, sin embargo al ver a Yukito y Nakuru haciéndose arrumacos y viendo la complicidad que había entre ellos, el deseaba lo mismo, alguien con quien compartir sus logros personales, alguien que confiara ciegamente en el, que lo protegiera y lo cuidara, que comprendiera sus miedos. _

_Nakuru interrumpió las cavilaciones de ambos diciendo:_

_-"Yukito tengo sed por que no vamos por una copa, bueno aunque yo no puedo tomar nada de alcohol" Suspiro dramáticamente Nakuru –"En fin por mis niños cualquier sacrificio es bueno, además que es una copa de vino"_

_-"Tranquila cariño tengo algo para ti que te compensara por esto"_

_Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron interrogativamente._

_-"Natillas" Exclamo orgulloso Yukito_

_-"Oh Yukito eres el mejor, no me miren así se que antes las odiaba pero desde que estoy embarazada me he hecho adicta a las natillas. Te amo Yukito" Nakuru le dio un sonoro beso en los labios_

_Yukito y Nakuru se alejaron rápidamente. Eriol lanzo de nuevo una carcajada_

_-"Quien diría que a mi primo lo doblegaría una mujer con adicción a las natillas" Tomoyo se unió a Eriol y reía sin preocupación alguna._

_-"Y dime Ciruelo hay algo que no te guste de la comida para estar preparado para cuando tu y yo tengamos hijos" Eriol se reprendió mentalmente por lo ultimo que dijo al ver que Tomoyo se enervaba y se sonrojaba profusamente._

_-"Bueno creo que.. mmm.. si, pero tu y yo no vamos a… bueno tu ya sabes… ni siquiera vamos a… a llegar al proceso necesario para tener bebes… pero pues… si hay algo que no me gusta… la leche" _

_-"Oh vamos Ciruelo, a mi no me gustaba el brócoli aun así…" Eriol fue interrumpido ya que de pronto unas manos muy femeninas y delicadas cubrieron sus ojos._

_-"Hola moony como esta, sabes quien soy... auuuu?" Dijo la rubia mujer dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja_

_De más esta decir que Tomoyo paso en segundos de la curiosidad a un estado de completa rabia¿quien diablos era esa mujer que se atrevía a tocar __**a su Eriol?. **__Bueno no era su Eriol, pero si habían quedado tener un romance arrollador parecía que Eriol tenía una amiguita la cual no estaba aun enterada._

_-"Oh Hola Kate, pensé que no vendrías esta noche"- Eriol se quito suavemente las manos que la rubia mujer había posado en sus ojos. Sin embargo al mirar los ojos de Tomoyo vio una frialdad y una furia contenida hacia si mismo y la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas. ¡Vaya, vaya con que la fría y contenida Tomoyo Daidouji tenía celos! Esto si que se pondría muy interesante._

_-"Que descortés eres __**cariño**__ no me vas a presentar a tu amiga" Añadió Tomoyo tomando suavemente a Eriol de las solapas del saco, acercándose lentamente a el posando sus manos en su pecho y mirándole ensoñadoramente a los ojos, se dispuso a darle un suave beso en los labios, para después dirigirle una mirada aparentemente dulce a la rubia que los miraba desconcertada._

_-"Perdóname __**Amorcito, **__que descortés soy, ella es Kate Bennet, su padre y yo hemos hecho algunos negocios"- Eriol miraba a ambas mujeres y sentía que estaba en medio de un campo de batalla –"Kate te presento a Tomoyo Daidouji, mi prometida"_

_La rubia desconcertada aun le dirigía miradas de incredulidad hacia uno y otro, sin embargo al mirar la mano desnuda de la amatista sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Enserio, los felicito, debe ser un compromiso reciente pues veo que... Te puedo llamar Tomoyo verdad querida"- La rubia no espero a que Tomoyo asintiera –"No lleva su anillo de compromiso, acaso se te perdió querida¡oh Eriol que desconsiderado eres aun no se lo has comprado!, pero bueno siempre fuiste muy distraído cuando estábamos juntos querido"_

_Eriol sintió como Tomoyo se enervaba y encajaba las uñas en su pecho, definitivamente ya sabia que fue una mala decisión reglarle ese maldito gato, al parecer estaba aprendiendo las manías de ese maldito animal, no cabía duda que todo se parecía a su dueño._

_Tomoyo estaba que echaba humo que se creía esa mujer, el hecho de que fuera su ex novia no le daba ningún derecho sobre Eriol, además ella tuvo la culpa por alejarse de Eriol y no defenderlo como solo una mujer que confiara en el y supiera reconocer el hombre leal, honorable y cariñoso que era, una mujer que lo am..., no una mujer que lo respetara, si eso era._

_-"La verdad es que no es culpa de Eriol que aun no haya comprado mi anillo de compromiso, tengo que confesar que la culpa es mía, es solo que hemos estado mas ocupados en mmm… otras cosas" –Al momento de decir esto Tomoyo beso el cuello de Eriol seductoramente sin perder de vista como la rubia entrecerraba los ojos y hacia un gesto de desagrado con la boca –"Tu debes de saberlo mejor que nadie, como tu dijiste Eriol es distraído algunas veces, pero se distrae con cosas que ocupan todo su mundo no con nimiedades, y pues que puedo decir si su distracción soy yo, verdad cariño" Tomoyo dirigió una mirada seductora a Eriol haciéndole promesas. _

_-"Bueno tengo que dejarlos, le dije a mi padre que iría por una copa y debe estar preocupado por que no he regresado a la mesa"- La rubia se alejo rápidamente no sin antes dirigirle una mirada venenosa a Tomoyo._

_-"Ten cuidado, pequeña__" - le advirtió Eriol suavemente al oído, _

_Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos y se separo lentamente de el para mirarlo desafiantemente a los ojos y decirle:_

_- __"No sé a qué te refieres"._

_-__"Me pregunto si serás tan valiente cuando estemos solos"._

_- __"Cuenta con ello". Sonrió burlonamente la amatista_

_-__"¿Me estas retando?"_

_- __"Al parecer, nadie se atreve a hacer eso contigo"._

_-__"¿Y tu crees que eso me puede hacer bien?" - bro­meó Eriol_

_- __"Sí, seria bueno que alguien te bajara ese ego __**moonny, **a todo esto por que te dice asi?"_

_-"Ah es por que escucho una conversacion donde Nakuru me felicito por el emblema del membretado de la empresa ya que Yukito le dijo que yo lo habia hecho. Si te has dado cuenta, el logo de Clow's es una luna y un sol encontrados, y pues de ahi se agarro a decirme que ella y yo eramos como el lobo y la luna, aunque sospecho que ya sabes quien es cada cual, en fin simpre odie que me dijiera asi, aunque contigo ciruelo podria hacer una escepcion, en tu labios suena muy sensual y me hace pensar en calidas noches bañados por la luz plateada de la luna y en una cama antigua enorme con dosel, tu y yo besandonos, yo quitandote poco a poco la ropa hasta llegar a ver a quel conjunto tan sexy que te regale, te lo iria quitando poco a poco con la boca hasta..." Eriol vio como se iban dilatando las pupilas de Tomoyo al parecer no era el unico que se estaba excitando con esas fantasias._

_-"Basta Eriol, bajate de tu nube, este nos el el momento ni el lugar para que tengas tus fantasias, ademas si quieres ha alguien con quien fantasear ahi tienes a tu exnovia, ella de seguro estara encantada de ayudarte. Sabes tengo sed voy por..." Tomo empezo a caminar hacia el bar._

_Eriol agarro suavemente pero con firmeza a Tomoyo del brazo antes de que se fuera-"Sabes Ciruelo, Kate tiene razon en algo, a veces me distraigo mucho por que estoy absorto con la empresa, sin embargo contigo ha sido completamente al reves, antes ella se quejaba que no le ponia atencion y que era muy frio en cambio contigo solo necesitamos mirarnos para olvidar todo lo que esta a nuestro alrededor para que todas nuestras celulas se pongan en tension. Acaso no te has dado cuenta de eso Ciruelo" -Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la cara interna de la muñeca, a simple vista parecia un gesto galante de unos enamorados, pero al ver los ojos de los dos se podrian haber dado cuenta que era una lucha de poderes, uno peleaba por sacar a una amante apasionada de su fortaleza y el otro por continuar con su seguridad mental._

_-"Vo... voy por una copa enseguida regreso" Tomoyo trago saliva y se alejo de Eriol, liberando su mano._

_Definitivamente Eriol no entendía a esta compleja mujer unas veces era cariñosa y suave como los pétalos de una rosa pero otras era arisca y desconfiada._

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

-"Dime que tienes todos los negativos". Rugio Eriol, haciendo que Tomoyo volteara sacándola rápidamente de sus recuerdos 

-"No soy idiota Eriol. Por supuesto que tengo todos los ne­gativos. Pienso quemarlos".

-"Ni hablar, por que lo hiciste Tomoyo".

-"Solo he hecho esto para vengarme por el primer re­galo que me enviaste"- Tomoyo arreglaba nerviosamente unos papales sobre sus escritorio tratando de no ver a Eriol a la cara. Si era cierto que lo había hecho para vengarse pero no solo era por eso, si no por demostrarle que ella también podía ser mas sexy que la rubia de bote de Kate Bennet

-"Y lo has conseguido. También has provocado el caos".

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-Tomoyo levanto la vista desconcertada

Eriol enrolló cuidadosamente el póster.

-"Estoy hablando de que la mitad de los empleados de Clow's han estado a punto de caerse por la ventana mientras miraban tu foto. Resulta que uno de ellos tenía unos prismáticos en su despacho. Los estaba alquilando por cincuenta euros el minuto".

-"Eso te lo has inventado" -se mofó Tomoyo. Pero la mirada que le dedicó Eriol hizo que se ruborizara intensamente-. "¿Hablas en serio?"

-"Totalmente".

-"Yo... él..." -Tomoyo lo miró con gesto iracundo-. "Nadie podía saber que se trataba de mí. Uno de mis bra­zos oculta mi rostro".

Eriol le devolvió la mirada.

-"¡Todo el mundo sabe que eres tú! Tú me has enviado los malditos prismáticos".

-"Sí, yo te he mandado los prismáticos" -Tomoyo se encogió de hombros-. "¿Y eso qué más da?"

-"Han llegado cuando estaba en medio de una reunión familiar. Todos mis primos estaban ahí, y no han tardado mucho en deducir lo que debían hacer con tu regalo".

-"¡Los prismáticos eran para ti, no para tus primos! -protestó Tomoyo.

-"Te repito que estaban todos mis primos. Las apuestas no estaban precisamente a mi favor" -Eriol sonrió con tris­teza-. "Aunque durante algunos días, al menos, no tendrás problemas para distinguirme de Yamazaki. En estos momen­tos tiene un ojo morado".

-"¡No hablas en serio!"

-"Sí hablo en serio" -Eriol alargó una mano-. "Los negativos".

-"No voy a dártelos".

-"Considéralos un regalo de boda".

-"Aún no vamos a casarnos. Ni siquiera estamos com­prometidos oficialmente".

-"Estás equivocada. Después de esto, vamos a anunciar de inmediato nuestro compromiso, que será seguido de una ceremonia el día de tu cumpleaños. Va a ser el único modo de protegerte".

Tomoyo lo miró asombrada.

-"¿Protegerme?"

-"Exacto. Porque el primero que tenga el valor de ha­cer una broma respecto a lo sucedido va a encontrarse con mi puño. Supongo que un anillo en tu dedo manten­drá a raya los comentarios".

-"¿Golpearías a alguien que dijera algo malicioso so­bre mí?"-Dijo Tomoyo entre asombrada y asustada por las reacciones de Eriol, aunque secretamente se sentía halagada. _¡Tragate eso Kate Bennet, Eriol es mio! _

Eriol luchó por mantener bajo control la furia que se estaba apoderando de él. Juzgando por el destello de alarma que brilló en la mirada de Tomoyo, no debía ha­berlo conseguido.

-Tú no sabes lo que es perder tu reputación. No sabes 8

-"Tu no sabes Ciruelo lo que es que la gente murmure a tus espaldas, que te mire como si acabaras de salir de una alcantarilla. Yo, sí. Y si puedo evitar de algún modo que tú pases por ello, lo haré". 

La compasión oscureció la mirada de Tomoyo.

-"¡Oh, Eriol!"- Parecia un niño desamparado, tenia ganas de darle un abrazo aunque comprendió que no seria el mejor momento.

-"¡No quiero tu pena!"

-"Solo es una foto ligeramente subida de tono" —susurró ella apesumbrada al ver la desesperación en la mirada de Eriol-. "No va a afectar a mi reputación".

-"¿Es que no comprendes? Casarte conmigo no te va a beneficiar en ese aspecto. Si Cornell decide causar pro­blemas, puedes estar segura de que habrá habladurías. Quiero que, cuando nuestra relación termine, tu reputa­ción quede intacta. Me niego a permitir que nuestro ma­trimonio te cause problemas. Pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte".

-"¿De verdad crees que ese póster puede perjudicar mi reputación¿No crees que ese es un punto de vista un tanto Victoriano?"

-"No pienso correr ningún riesgo. Una vez casados no habrá problema. Con suerte, la culpa recaerá sobre mí. Pensarán que he sido una mala influencia" -Eriol sonrió traviesamente-. "Y tendrán razón. Por algún motivo, creo que no se te habría ocurrido hacer esa locura con ningún otro".

En ese momento sonó un ligero golpe en la puerta y, a continuación, esta se abrió dando paso a William.

-"¿Interrumpo algo?"

-"En absoluto" —Tomoyo recibió a su tío cálidamente-. "Pasa y deja que haga las presentaciones".

William avanzó hacia Eriol con la mano extendida.

-"Hola" -dijo, con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios-. "¿Nos conocemos ya?"

Eriol disimuló rápidamente su desconcierto y estrechó la mano de William. –"Eriol Hiraguizawa. Me alegro de verlo".

-"El nombre me resulta familiar" -William frunció el ceño-. "Pero no recuerdo con exactitud dónde lo he oído antes".

Eriol miró a Tomoyo de reojo y no se sorprendió al ver lo tensa que estaba.

-"Mi familia tiene una empresa de importación y ex­portación. Nuestras oficinas están justo frente a las suyas".

-"¿Eres amigo de Tomoyo?"

-"Somos buenos amigos".

-"¿Por asuntos de negocios?" -preguntó William con deli­cadeza.

-"Es una amistad personal".

-"No deberías andarte con tanto secretismo respecto a tus relaciones, Tomoyo" -bromeó William.

-"Todo ha sido muy repentino, tío" -explicó ella rápida­mente-. "Estaría bien que algún día de esta semana cená­ramos juntos para que Eriol y tú tengáis la oportunidad de conoceros mejor".

-"Me parece una idea excelente" -como si, de repente, acabara de recordar a qué había ido allí, William le dio una carpeta a su sobrina-. "Sunny me ha dicho que estabas buscando esto. No sé cómo ha llegado a mi escritorio. Supongo que alguien la ha dejado allí por error".

Eriol pudo sentir la tensión de Tomoyo y no logró evitar una punzada de compasión. Al parecer, llevaba una temporada soportando aquella pesada carga. Afortunada­mente, pronto podría compartirla con él.

-"Gracias por traérmela" -murmuró Tomoyo.

-"De nada" –William volvió a alargar su mano hacia Eriol-. "Me alegra haberte conocido. Espero que nos vea­mos pronto en esa cena".

En cuanto William salió, Eriol se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

-"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, _ciruelo?"_

-"No".

-"¿Estás segura?"

Tomoyo tuvo que esforzarse para mirar a Eriol a los ojos.

-"Totalmente".

-"En ese caso, tal vez debería mencionarte que me he encontrado con tu tío unos minutos antes de venir aquí" -Eriol dejó transcurrir unos segundos para que Tomoyo pudiera asimilar la información-. "Ahora no me ha reconocido. Solo se me ocurre una explicación".

Tomoyo alzó la barbilla con gesto determinado.

-"¿En serio?" -preguntó, en un tono sorprendentemente controlado-. "¿Y cuál crees que es la explicación?"

-"Tu tío es el «_**pequeño asunto**_» que podría comprome­ter los intereses de Crabbe y Asociados, el asunto del que no querías hablarme. ¿Qué le sucede¿Tiene Alzheimer¿Demencia senil¿Senilidad precoz?"

-"Por favor, Eriol".

-"Casándote y retirándole el control de la empresa es­tás protegiendo tanto a esta como a tu tío. Y esperas ha­cerlo antes de que corra el rumor sobre su estado. ¿Voy bien de momento?"

-"Sabes que no puedo responder a eso" —replicó Tomoyo.

Una furia irracional se apoderó de Eriol.

-"Porque temes que pueda hacer correr la información, si me lo dices" -el acento y el tono de su voz dela­taron la profundidad de su dolor-. "Después de todo, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa un ladrón y estafador".

-"¡Basta ya!" -Tomoyo le dio la espalda y él compren­dió que la había llevado al límite-. "Tengo una responsabi­lidad para con mis empresas. No podía decirte lo de Tío William. No podía decírselo a nadie. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedería si corriera el rumor?"

Eriol sabía muy bien lo que sucedería.

-"El valor de tus empresas descendería en picado y em­pezaríais a perder contratos".

-"Exacto. No me preocupa por mí misma, pero¿qué les sucedería a mis empleados, a todos los que dependen de ellas? Tengo que poner el interés de esas personas por delante de los míos. No es un problema de fiarme o no fiarme de ti, Eriol". Le dijo Tomoyo suplicándole con la mirada que lo comprendiera

-"¿Y ahora que he descubierto tu secreto?"

Tomoyo hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-"Concédeme el crédito de cierta inteligencia. No dirás nada".

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"¿Quieres saber lo segura que estoy? Ni siquiera le di­rás nada a tu familia. Y eso que, por lo que he visto, los Hiraguizawa se lo cuentan todo" -Tomoyo apoyó un dedo con­tra el pecho de Eriol-. "Y te diré aún más; incluso si se lo dijeras, la información no saldría del círculo familiar".

Aquello causo satisfacción en Eriol, tal vez porque no estaba basado en la lógica, sino en el instinto. Pero, sobre todo, porque Tomoyo confiaba en él.

-"Pero preferirías que no lo supieran¿no?"

-"Cuantas más personas estén al tanto del problema, mayor riesgo habrá de que la información salga a la luz. Ya he tenido bastantes dificultades manteniéndolo oculto".

Eriol no lo dudaba.

-"Así que ahora nos casamos y tu consigues tu heren­cia asumiendo el control de Crabbe. ¿Y luego, qué?"

-"Cuando te abordé por primera vez con esta propuesta tu pensaste que lo hacía por el poder. No era así. No quiero hacerme cargo del negocio" -Tomoyo bajó la ca­beza al añadir-. "Quiero librarme de él".

Eriol no pudo ocultar su conmoción.

-"Ciruelo..."

-"Está decidido" -interrumpió ella en tono categórico-. "Voy a vender Crabbe y Asociados. Soy consciente de mis limitaciones. No estoy cualificada para ocupar el puesto de mi tío".

-"¿Y qué harás?"

-"Supongo que tendré muchas ofertas de trabajo. Me gusta el mundo de los negocios. Hago bien lo que hago y tengo intención de seguir trabajando" -Tomoyo se encogió de hombros-. "Pero no como directora de una empresa como Crabbe. Prefiero algo más pequeño e íntimo. Afortunada­mente, los beneficios de la venta me darán tiempo para una decisión, aunque pienso entregar la mayor parte del dinero a tio William. Teniendo en cuenta que fueron mi padre y él quienes pusieron en pie la empresa, se lo tiene más que merecido".

-"Si eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer, apoyaré tu decisión. Pero es una pena que el negocio salga de tu fa­milia, después de todo lo que tu padre y tu tío hicieron para sacarlo adelante" –Eriol pasó una mano tras la cin­tura de Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia sí-. "¿Cuánto tiempo lle­vas en estas circunstancias?"

Ella suspiró.

-"Empecé a notar algo hace un año, más o menos, pero decidí no darle importancia. Cuando mi tío echó por tie­rra un contrato realmente importante, no pude ignorar la situación por más tiempo. El mes pasado le sugerí que vendiéramos Crabbe y Asociados".

-"Y supongo que tu tío se opuso".

-"No quiso saber nada al respecto. Creo que tiene miedo. Aceptar mi plan sería como reconocer su enfer­medad, y de momento no se siente capaz de hacerlo" -Tomoyo se relajó contra Eriol con una sonrisa de pesar en los labios-. "Supongo que la necesidad de controlar las cosas es algo de familia".

-"¿Cómo reaccionará cuando tú te hagas cargo de la empresa?"

-"No tendrá más opción que aceptar. Protestará. Pero creo que en el fondo se sentirá aliviado".

Eriol se tomó un momento para considerar las op­ciones que tenían. Pero lo cierto era que no había mu­chas. De hecho, solo se le ocurrió una.

-"Supongo que comprenderás que ahora es imperativo que nos casemos. Si empiezan a correr rumores sobre el estado de salud de William, nunca obtendrás por el negocio lo que vale".

-"Lo sé".

Eriol sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de joyería.

-"Hace unos días que llevo esto conmigo, esperando a que llegue el momento oportuno. Creo que ese momento ha llegado" -abrió la tapa y sacó el anillo que había den­tro, un zafiro y un diamante entrelazados en forma de cora­zón. Tomó en su mano la de Tomoyo y se lo puso-. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Ciruelo?"

-"Es precioso" -susurró ella, vacilante-. "Los zafiros son mi piedra de nacimiento".

-"Y los diamantes la mía. Por eso elegí este anillo" -el tono de Eriol se volvió más grave al añadir-:

"El joyero me dijo que los zafiros significan la verdad, la sinceridad y la confianza, y que los diamantes representan invencibilidad y buena for­tuna. Solo espero que tuviera razón".

Tomoyo sonrió entre lágrimas.

-"También representan la inocencia, algo que espero que demostremos pronto".

-"Es una buena combinación, Ciruelo. Una combinación ganadora" -Eriol la estrechó entre sus brazos-. "¿Qué contestas¿Vas a casarte conmigo?"

-"Sabes que sí".

-"No lo lamentarás. Te ayudaré a ocuparte de todo esto. Me aseguraré de que estés protegida" -Eriol acercó su boca a la de Tomoyo-. "Lo prometo".

Y Tomoyo supo que aunque Eriol no se lo hubiera prometido, sabia que cumpliría su promesa, pues si podía destacarse algo de **El** es que era un hombre _**Honorable.**_

**_

* * *

Fin de Capitulo_**

**_Hola: Que tal, que les parecio creanme que no iba a poner todo el capitulo, deseaba dejar la enfermedad de William para otro capitulo pero despues me dije, eso no es justo y en realidad lo puse en compensacion por todas a quellas personitas que me enviaron un review esperando el capitulo. Todavia ver un poco mas de Cornell que sorpresa les tendra. Que les parecio Tomoyo ya era hora de que le devolviera el golpe a Eriol._**

De antemano les doy las gracias de nuevo a todos aquellos que me han mandado un review fue una gran sorpresa encontrarlos despues de mucho tiempo. pueden imaginr la satisfaccion que me dio ver que tenia 122 reviews. MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS SON GENIALES.

Quisiera pedir una disculpa si me tarde tanto y si no estaba ala hora pero tuve problemas con el servidor

En fin ya solo quedan tres capitulos espero contar con sus reviews, como ven tengo que seguir haciendo rabiar a tomoyo un poco mas con la rubia de bote o no? o tal vez poner celosillo a Eriol. Diganme que les pace Eriol, si quieren que sea mas romantico o mas sarcastico? en fin espero sus respuestas

Saludos y Beso Afectuoso

_Verenike_

_P.D. NO TE OLVIDES DE DEJAR TU REVIEW, REALMENTE SON IMPORTANTES PARA LA ALIMENTACION NO SOLO CREATIVA SI NO ESPIRITUAL DEL ESCRITOR_


	14. Capitulo 13 Preview

Hola:

De antemano una disculpa para todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme un review, para añadirme como una de sus autoras y/o historia favorita. No tengo como agradecérselos, o mejor dicho si se como, y considero que la mejor forma es continuar con esta historia que es lo que planeo hacer de ahora en adelante, no quiero ser repetitiva o tratar de explicarles las razones por las que no he actualizado, solo puedo decirles que en estos últimos meses he pasado por situaciones que me han desgastado tanto física como anímica y emocionalmente. Aparte de perder mi inspiración y otras cosas… Pero bueno este mensaje solo es para hacer una aviso importante, el próximo capitulo de **Corazón o Mente** lo voy a publicar este viernes 31 de Octubre, ya esta casi terminado, solo que no se si colocarlo completo (Que seria lo mas adecuado, en deferencia a ustedes) o mejor dividirlo en dos, aclarando que de ser así, publicaría un capitulo el viernes y otro el lunes, dependiendo de la respuestas que ustedes me den. También quiero adelantarles que en el próximo capitulo (dependiendo de lo que decidan ustedes) va ha haber un **lemon**, solo estoy avisando para aquellos que prefieran que omitir este tipo de escenas y ademas que subire la categoria del fic.

Como muestra de mi arrepentimiento hacia ustedes les voy a dejar algunos fragmentos del próximo capitulo.

* * *

"_Mi ultimo deseo mi pequeña hada, acepta que mereces ser cuidada, amada y respetada, si alguien lo merece eres tu, forma un nuevo __**circulo**__" – Beso suavemente su frente, tratando de brindarle confianza. _

_Tomoyo se sentía muy afectada, ese hombre con el que había compartido una época importante de su infancia, su primer amor, aquel que le había enseñado que existían diferentes clases de cariño, el que compartió sus sueños de juventud, estaba dándole un adiós y las pautas para un nuevo inicio. Se abrazo fuertemente a el y derramo lagrimas de amor por alguien especial, de felicidad por saberse querida, y de miedo hacia lo desconocido._

"_No llores mi pequeña hada, mi abuela decía que las lagrimas de la novia en el día de su boda son un mal augurio" Limpio delicadamente sus mejillas, y la separo un poco de si. "Ve con el, te esta esperando, y no olvides cumplir mi deseo"_

_

* * *

_

-"Ahora eres mía, señora Hiraguizawa".

* * *

"

_**Y en aquel momento de profunda pasión **__**dijo su nombre, le hizo la más dulce de las promesas y le **__**entregó su corazón incondicionalmente aun sin saberlo."**_

* * *

Bueno les dejo cuatro fragmentos, espero y los haya dejado algo intrigados, espero su respuesta pronto y ver que opinan, si es largo el capitulo estaría hasta el fin de semana, si lo divido seria un capitulo para el viernes y el otro trataría de publicarlo el siguiente lunes o martes, debido a que tengo algunas actividades escolares para este fin de semana.

Saludos

Verenike

P.D. Espero sus reviews con su respuesta. Que tengan una bonita semana


	15. Capitulo 14 1era Parte

**Hola: De antemano una enorme disculpa para todos aquellas personitas que se tomaron en dejar un review y esperar el proximo capitulo, la verdad es ke no tengo una excusa valida para todo el tiempo que deje varada esta historia a la cual le tengo mucho cariño pero que conciente o inconcientemente descuide por mas de un año, me he prometido firmemente que este año tengo que terminarla y asi ha de ser. Por el momento creo ke mi musa regreso (y despues de ver 190 reviews pues mas) y pues sin querer comence a escribir poco a poco y para cuando acorde ya tenia 14 paginas, pues aki les dejo un fragmento no quise tardarme tanto en subirlo por lo que las siguientes lineas son solo un preludio del proximo capitulo que si ustedes me lo permiten estare subiendolo el proximo lunes en la noche, espero contar con su aprobacion y que ¿Corazón o Mente? Siga siendo de su agrado. **

**Asi mismo quiero hacer un anuncio importante, en los proximos capitulos estare subiendo el raiting de la historia pues como creo ya haber comentado con anterioridad pienso escribir un lemon de TE. **

**Asi que sin mas disfruten la historia:**

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

_-"También representan la inocencia, algo que espero que demostremos pronto"._

_-"Es una buena combinación, Ciruelo. Una combinación ganadora" -Eriol la estrechó entre sus brazos-. "¿Qué contestas? ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?"_

_-"Sabes que sí"._

_-"No lo lamentarás. Te ayudaré a ocuparte de todo esto. Me aseguraré de que estés protegida" -Eriol acercó su boca a la de Tomoyo-. "Lo prometo"._

_Y Tomoyo supo que aunque Eriol no se lo hubiera prometido, sabia que cumpliría su promesa, pues si podía destacarse algo de **El** es que era un hombre **Honorable.**_

* * *

Tomoyo estaba absorta con las caricias que le prodigaba Eriol al darle suaves besos en su mandíbula, para después besar suave pero posesivamente sus labios, sin embargo la neblina de sensualidad en la que estaba sumida fue interrumpida por el molesto sonido del intercomunicador en su escritorio. Con pesar trato de separarse de Eriol. Sin embargo este la retuvo en su abrazo.

-"Vamos Ciruelo no contestes, quien quiera que sea puede esperar un rato, estamos celebrando nuestro compromiso"-Susurraba Eriol al ir dejando un reguero de besos en su cuello.

-"Eriol tengo que contestar, puede ser importante además no quiero que Sunny se haga una idea equivocada de lo que esta pasando en esta oficina".

-"Pues te aseguro que cuando te vea con las pupilas dilatadas, la boca sin lápiz labial e hinchada, tus mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo como lo traes en este momento, no va a tardar mucho en descifrar que es lo que hemos estado haciendo, cualquiera pensaría que te acabas de levantar de la cama... bueno mejor dicho del sofá y no estabas precisamente conversando tranquila y civilizadamente con tu prometido, si no ocupada en otros menesteres."- Eriol rio con malicia sin soltarla de su abrazo.

Tomoyo no cabía de asombro que tenía ese hombre que cada vez que se tocaban, aun así fuera el más ligero roce, mandaba inmediatamente de paseo su sensatez.

-"Vamos Ciruelo no contestes, Sunny se va a dar cuenta que no queremos que nos molesten"-Eriol recostó perezosamente su cabeza en el cuello de la empresaria

-"No Eriol no puedo hacer eso…" -Tomoyo lanzo un suspiro al sentir que su ahora prometido, besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, se alejo de él rápidamente –"Basta Eriol, soy responsable de la dirección de esta empresa y como tal tengo que estar disponible para lo que se ofrezca"- Recalco Tomoyo acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Respiro profundamente y al ver su imagen reflejada en la ventana de su oficina observo que la chaqueta de su traje que sin saber como habia sucedido estaba desabrochada a si como su blusa, con manos temblorosas trato de hacer lo mejor posible.

-"Vaya parece que Ciruelo se fue y regreso Tomoyo."

Eriol al ver el temblor de las manos de Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no solo él estaba afectado por lo que habían estado haciendo, al parecer no era el único que percibía la imperiosa necesidad de estar juntos en cuanto se encontraban en una habitación. Al ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla con la blusa se acerco a ella.

-"Haber, permíteme Ciruelo, deja te ayudo con eso"- Eriol tomo suavemente de las solapas del saco de Tomoyo para después ir abrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa, mas sin embargo antes de cerrar el ultimo botón, bajo su cabeza y dio un beso tan suave como la caricia de una mariposa en la parte que no estaba cubierta por un sujetador de encaje, para a continuación susurrarle.-"Esta bien te dejare ir… por ahora"- Eriol se alejo de Tomoyo para recuperar el control de si mismo no sin antes percibir las pupilas dilatadas de Tomoyo y sentir su respiración errática.

Tomoyo estaba que se desfallecía, jamás nadie se había tomado ese tipo de atrevimientos con ella, quería golpearlo, insultarlo, tirarlo por la ventana… abrazarlo, besarlo sin parar, mandar a todos de paseo y pasarse la tarde en el sofá nuevo de su oficina no precisamente platicando de negocios... ¡Basta! Tomoyo se recrimino a si misma, no puedes pensar eso, Eriol solo quiere provocarte y lo esta consiguiendo, donde esta la Ejecutiva, Fría y Lógica que siempre has sido. Sacudió su cabeza y observo a Eriol, cuando iba comenzar a recriminarlo por su última acción. Sintió que tocaba sus labios con un sus dedos, callándola al instante.

-"Tranquila Tomoyo, te dejare en paz, pero me debes aun un beso de compensación y pienso cobrármelo después de que contestes ese maldito aparato. Dios por que un hombre no puede besar a placer a su prometida sin que estén interrumpiendo constantemente, si no es el maldito gato, es uno de mis primos y ahora hasta Sunny"- Hizo un gesto de exasperación al ver que volvía a sonar el intercomunicador.

Tomoyo sonrió y se dirigió a su escritorio, pulso un botón y se escucho la voz de su secretaria.

-"Señorita Daidouji, tiene una llamada por la línea uno del señor Dylan Weber".

-"Oh enseguida contesto, muchas gracias Sunny. Por favor reten mis llamadas y no me pases ningún recado"-. Tomoyo sonrió encantada.

Eriol que estaba mirando disimuladamente unas fotografías que había en una repisa, vio el gesto de Tomoyo y se pregunto quien demonios seria ese Dylan, y por que Tomoyo sonreía tan encantada por que ese hombre con nombre de surfista ligón le hablara.

-"Hola Dylan como estas?... Claro que si… Teníamos mucho tiempo que no hablábamos… me parece perfecto, ¿Cuando llegaste a Londres…? Estas en tu casa… genial te parece que nos veamos ahí dentro de una hora, si necesito firmar unos papeles y nos vemos… no es necesario que me prepares la cena… pero… esta bien, acepto pero yo llevo el vino, de acuerdo pero que vas a preparar para saber si llevo vino tinto o blanco. Oh Dylan eres tan dulce. Si ahí te veré por la noche… cuidate mucho. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas. Adios."

Tomoyo colgó y sonreia despreocupadamente sin saber que el hombre que hacia apenas unas horas le habia entregado un anillo de compromiso y que aparentemente despreocupado observaba los cambios que había realizado en su oficina, estaba hirviendo de furia.

* * *

**Hola:**

**Como ven? ke les parecio? Regrese o no? **

**Creo que ya merecian un poco de romance de esta parejita.**

** Ahora si vamos ha hacer rabiar a nuestro querido protagonista. **

**¿Diganme que les parecio? ¿Kieren que sea mas melosa la historia, que haga rabiar mas a Eriol?**

**Para todas las fans de Eriol no se apuren, volvera ha aparecer la Rubia de Bote Kate exnovia de Eriol para poner un poco celosilla a Tomoyo.**

**Ahora les dejo un avance de los proximos capitulos:**

_-"Sabes que mi abuelo se ha declarado un ferviente servidor y admirador tuyo, además de adoptarte oficialmente como nieta"- Tomoyo se sonrojo profusamente.-"Además me amenazo"._

_-"¿Te amenazo?"_

_-"Si me dijo que si no te tomaba pronto como mi mujer me desheredaría por ser y que conste que cito textualmente: Un idiota al no tomar por esposa a una joven que no solo es inteligente y hermosa además de bondadosa, si no también con un instinto y astucia sin igual para los negocios"_

P.D. RECUERDEN QUE EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS PUEDE SUBIR EL RAITING DE LA HISTORIA

**P.D No se olviden dejar su reviews son muy importantes para esta escritora.**


End file.
